Grey Skies and Blue Eyes
by candy2112
Summary: Being forced to exist for all of eternity could get lonely after a while, even for a man who seemingly has it all. Carlisle Cullen could care less for the material things in life, however. All he wanted was to find his soul mate. Evelyn Swan, the older sister of Bella, is a strange girl, but with eyes as cold as ice, and hair darker than the night, Carlisle finds himself intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my brand new twilight fanfiction! I just got the idea randomly, and now I'm going to run with it. It is a Carlisle/OC in which Esme does exist, but has never been with Carlisle in a romantic way. I have many, many plans for our dear Esme, so do not fret! She has not been forgotten. I have also altered the timeline and switched certain roles of Stephanie Meyer's beloved series to suit my needs. That being said, I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters you may recognize. I only own my OC and the plot behind her. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

As the clock struck midnight on a cold autumn day, a fair haired mother and dark haired father welcomed into this world a young girl. Without making a single sound, the child was feared to have been a still born, but mere moments after she was born, her eyes opened and the nurses fussing over her gave a quiet gasp. The ice blue eyes stared up at them with so much focus that they found themselves slightly unnerved. Against her pale face and the small tuft of pitch black hair, her eyes stood out even more. If they hadn't watched the child being born, they would have sworn that she was not the parent's child, but alas, she was.

After being cleaned and clothed, the young girl was returned to her mother's tired arms, her father hovering over the pair with wonder and concern. The two new parent's shared a look, knowing already that they're new born was unique, but both already loved her more than they thought capable. The child had quite obviously taken after her father's side of the family, and had inherited her unnervingly blue eyes from her great-grandmother on his side. Due to this uncanny resemblance she held to the long since deceased woman, the young child was given the name of her as well. From that moment on, she would be known as Evelyn Grey Swan.

A little over a year later, Isabella Marie Swan was born. Evelyn, already walking and talking like that of a five year old, was instantly protective of her little sister. The small child with brown hair and dark brown eyes had wrapped herself around Evelyn's little, chubby fingers. It was almost comical how Evelyn could know exactly what Isabella wanted. Whenever she needed to be fed, Evelyn would tell her hair-brained mother right before Isabella would cry for food. Whenever Isabella would have trouble sleeping, the dark haired toddler would carefully stroke her younger sister's hair in a soothing manner, before the infant could wake. Renee and Charlie both saw how the two interacted, even from such a young age, and knew they would be inseparable.

By the time Evelyn's fourth birthday had come and gone, Renee and Charlie had gone from young lovebirds to mortal enemies. Their fighting affected both of their children, and soon, Evelyn found herself wandering the forest in their backyard to escape the loud exchanges of her parents. She never strayed far, always heeding the warning her father had given her at two. It was on one of those small excursions that her whole life changed.

Her mother had started a fight with her father over his inability to write milk on the grocery list when he finished off the rest of the container, _again_. Evelyn brought Isabella to her room and sat her on the floor with a few toys to keep her occupied, before putting on her favorite pair of bright red dress shoes with small glittery bows. Grabbing her white button-up coat off the back of her desk chair, Evelyn quietly made her way downstairs and out the back door. The forest was quiet, as always, with only the sounds of various wildlife to keep her company. She walked a little ways into the forest, making sure she stayed in a straight line so she could find her way back home, before coming to a stop in front of a small stream.

Kicking a small pebble into the calm water, Evelyn was mesmerized by the ripple effect. So mesmerized in fact, that she didn't hear the deer running her way. The deer, seemingly running for its life, bumped into the small girl, sending her straight into the water. Luckily, the stream was exceptionally shallow, but the initial fear of being thrown into the water scared the child stiff. Not even bothering to try and move out of the water, Evelyn began to panic. She would end up dead in a shallow stream, and her parent's would never find her. The fear shook the poor girl to the core, causing her thoughts to scream out for help.

Within moments, her prayers had been answered as she was lifted from the water by a pair of pale hands. The woman holding her had caramel colored hair and gold eyes filled with concern. Holding Evelyn close to her chest and whispering comforting words into her ear, Evelyn slowly started to relax against the stranger. A sudden feeling of calm rushed through her, causing her shaking to stop and for her to look up at the strangers behind the woman. There were seven of them, including the caramel haired woman, all with the same pale skin, and almost all of them with gold eyes. One of them, a tall, blonde haired man dressed in nice pants and a blue button up shirt, had dark, almost black, eyes.

Looking away from the man's slightly scary eyes, Evelyn took in the rest of the group. There was a beautiful blonde haired woman standing with a large, short haired man. Then a small, short haired girl that looked like a pixie with a tall, long haired guy. On the other side of the slightly scary blonde haired guy, stood a tall, lean, copper haired boy. All of them, even the slightly scary man, were giving Evelyn small smiles, trying to put her at ease. The caramel haired woman that was still holding Evelyn close slowly put her down, then took off her drenched, white coat, and replaced it with the woman's pretty, black jacket.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked. Evelyn couldn't do more than nod at the beautiful woman, a light blush covering her pale cheeks. Evelyn knew she should have been able to pull herself out of the shallow water, but the fear had paralyzed her.

"It's okay to be scared, you know. Anyone would have been scared had that happened to them," the copper haired boy said. Feeling slightly miffed that he had seen straight through her, Evelyn's cheeks got even redder. The large guy gave a loud laugh when she blushed, causing Evelyn to jump in surprise. Even the caramel haired woman gave a small chuckle at that. Suddenly, the short girl skipped forward leaning down to hug Evelyn.

"Hello Evie! It is so great to finally meet you!" The excitement was practically rolling off the spiky haired girl in waves. Evelyn, too stunned to hug the stranger back, merely stood still until she let her go. "My name's Alice. The woman who saved you is Esme. Over there is Emmett," the large man gave an enthusiastic wave, which Evelyn smiled at, "and next to him is Rosalie." The beautiful blonde smiled warmly at Evelyn, causing Evelyn to deem her as a nice lady. The copper haired boy gave a quiet snort at that moment, making the beautiful blonde roll her eyes. "The man next to Rosalie is Jasper, my husband." The man in question gave a small smile and a tiny wave. "Next to him is Carlisle, and then Edward."

Evelyn looked to the blonde haired man Alice called Carlisle, noticing his eyes were now slightly lighter than their earlier pitch black. He smiled at her gently, most likely trying not to scare her again. While his eyes were still dark, and definitely still scary, they held a warmth that even the small child could see. Evelyn barely acknowledged the copper haired boy Alice said was Edward, before turning back to Carlisle. There was something about him that called to her, but she had no idea what it was.

"Evie? Evelyn?" Alice called her name once more, causing the dark haired child to blush again and turn her gaze to the short haired pixie.

"Why do you call me Evie?" Evelyn, curious about how the girl knew her name in the first place, decided to just ask an easier question.

"Because that's your name, silly." Evelyn frowned at that. Her name wasn't Evie. The copper haired boy laughed, but managed to pass it off as a cough.

"No, my name is Evelyn." Everyone laughed at her childlike tone. It was as if she was trying to teach the spiky haired woman how to pronounce her name. Alice gave a bell like laugh.

"I know your name is Evelyn, but I'm going to call you Evie, okay?" Evelyn managed a shrug, not really caring what the odd woman wanted to call her.

"What are you doing in the forest?" It was the large man's turn to reply.

"What were _you_ doing in the forest?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, knowing that he was just avoiding the question.

"Mom and dad were fighting again. I always walk in the forest when they fight."

"Do they fight a lot?" It was the scary man, Carlisle, who asked that. Evelyn frowned once more, before nodding. It seemed like fight was all her parents ever did any more. Her mother hated the dreary town, and her father refused to move. Carlisle moved closer to her, allowing her a better look at his eyes. They were still dark, but compared to before, they were a lot lighter. He knelt down in front of the small girl, getting closer to her height, all the while looking her in the eyes. "Everything will be alright, Evelyn. I promise." Carlisle smiled at her, causing her to smile back. The entire family stood behind them, watching and smiling at their interaction. Esme stepped forward, resting her hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"It's getting late, and you're still soaking wet. Maybe we should get you back home so you can dry off." Evelyn nodded at the woman, knowing her parents would notice her absence soon. Carlisle stood to his full height held out his hand to Evelyn. Giving a shy grin at the blonde haired man, she accepted his hand and they began the walk back to her house. When they reached the edge of the forest, her house standing out against the dark sky, Carlisle dropped his hand and crouched next to Evelyn.

"We have to go now, Evelyn, and you need to get dry." Evelyn nodded at the man, then turned to the others. One by one, each of them came forward and hugged the small girl, whispering their goodbyes in her ears. Emmett, ever the goofball, swung her up in his arms and spun on the spot. When he finally put Evelyn down, she was laughing so hard she almost fell to the ground. However, before she could hit the unforgiving forest floor, Carlisle reached out and caught her. Looking up at the, now light eyed, man Evelyn smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled nice, like honey and freshly washed clothes. When she pulled back, she was almost surprised at the amount of emotion in his golden eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" Evelyn frowned at the man, feeling sadness fill her heart.

"Of course, Evelyn. Nothing will keep us from meeting again, I promise." The conviction in his tone, mirrored in his eyes, held no room for doubt. With one last smile and a small wave at the group of beautiful people, Evelyn made her way back into the home. It was only after the dark haired child had changed into dry clothes that she realized she still had the black jacket Esme had given to her. Evelyn figured she would return the jacket the next time she saw the woman, so she wasn't too bothered.

It was the next morning when Renee decided she couldn't take it anymore. Packing up all of her and her children's belongings, she uprooted them and took them to Arizona. Evelyn never forgot her friends, no matter how old she got. She even confided in Isabella, now going by Bella, that she had met strangers in the forest. From the moment she returned to her house the night she met the strangers, she had started requesting everyone call her Evie. Her mother, at first shocked by her sudden name change, eventually got used to it, and the nickname stuck. Now, at eighteen years old, Evie had grown into a beautiful young adult. Having long since grown taller, she now fit into the black jacket Esme gave her. That jacket was her most prized possession, because it reminded her that they were, in fact, real. Her long, pitch black hair had lost most of its curl, but still had a slight wave at the end. The only thing that remained unchanging were her ice blue eyes. Still slightly unnerving to those who didn't know her, they gave her an almost unearthly beauty.

Bella, now at seventeen, had grown up as well. Standing at 5'6", she surpassed Evie's smaller stature of 5'2". No matter how tall her younger sister had gotten, however, Evie was still her protector. Whenever anyone tried to bully the shy girl, Evie would step in and prove just how dangerous small women could be. By now, the students of their high school just resorted to ignoring the two girls. Now however, the two girls were saying goodbye to Phoenix, and hello to Forks. Their mother needed to spend time with her husband, Phil, and the two girls were willing to go to the small, dreary town of Forks to let her have that time with him. Not that Evie minded, she actually quite liked the constantly rainy town. So that's how they found themselves on the next plane to Seattle, Washington. Evie couldn't wait to see the group of beautiful strangers again, even if they had forgotten her. Eventually, being lulled to sleep by the constant hum of the engines, Evie fell into a dreamless sleep, ready to begin the next chapter of her life.

 **So, what did you think? I know that there isn't a lot of interaction between Carlisle and Evie yet, but I promise there will be soon. Please review and tell me what you think! I will be posting another chapter tomorrow afternoon, so be on the look out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my lovelies! So, I would like to thank** _ **backseatgoodbyeislife**_ **for reviewing on the first chapter! It means so much to me to get feedback. Every author lives for the opinions of their readers, because their readers are the only ones whose opinions matter. So, with that being said, a grand total of 64 people read my story in one day. Out of those 84 people, 13 followed it and 2 favorited it. If so many people like it, would it be acceptable if I ask for a few seconds out of everyone's time to review? It doesn't have to be long, it could even be one word. I just would like to see more feedback to know if I'm doing something right. With that being said, please, enjoy the second chapter!**

 **P.S. While I have read the beloved series many, many times, I do not feel the need to write everything word for word as it happens in Stephanie Meyer's book. I will be writing based off memory, so I do apologize if the characters don't say the right thing, or some scenes are skipped.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any characters/plot you may recognize. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Two: Impossible

The moment the plane touched the ground, Evie found herself being shaken awake by her depressed looking sister. Managing a small smile, Evie stood and grabbed both carry-on's the two sisters had. Making their way through the airport was relatively easy, considering it was so small, but the large crowd that was surrounding the pick-up area made it hard to see their father. Being shorter than most, Evie had to rely on Bella to find their father over the crowd. Once she had located the sheriff, Bella tried to move in the direction, but kept being cut-off by strangers in a hurry. Evie, getting fed up with the rude people surrounding them, took matters into her own hands.

Brushing past people roughly, even throwing the occasional elbow at the men who didn't seem to understand the meaning of "out of the way, bitch". All the while, Bella was being pulled behind her. Eventually, they managed to make it to a clear patch where Evie could see their father standing awkwardly. When he saw the two girls, his face pulled into a relieved smile and he walked forward to meet them. Evie, ever the daddy's girl, launched herself into her father's arms and held tight. Charlie Swan, used to his eldest daughter's antics by now, merely chuckled before hugging her back. When Evie finally let go, Bella took her place, with much less enthusiasm, and hugged her father. It was almost painful to Evie how much Bella and Charlie were alike. Both were terribly awkward, especially around each other.

After making some small talk, the trio made their way to the front of the airport. Charlie had the two girls stand off to the side while he brought the cruiser around. While standing there, Bella glaring at the grey sky, Evie started to feel like she was being watched. Looking around, she couldn't seem to find anyone who stood out. The feeling wouldn't go away, however. Bella noticed that she started to get antsy and grabbed her hand. The comforting presence of her sister allowed Evie to focus forward on the police cruiser pulling up in front of them. Charlie opened the trunk and helped the two girls with their suitcases before all three piled into the cruiser. Bella, faster than Evie thought possible, hopped into the front of the car, sending her older sister a smirk as she did so. Evie gave a half-hearted glare and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, before sliding into the back seat of the police car. Blocking out the sounds of her father and sister trying to engage in a meaningful conversation, Evie turned once more to the scenery outside the airport.

A flash of blonde hair near the forest's edge had Evie doing a double take. That hair, now completely disappeared, was so familiar that Evie felt as if she was daydreaming. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Evie turned back to the front. Bella, who was doing her best to hide her depressed state from their father, was watching Evie in the mirror with a frown. Willing her heart to stop racing, Evie managed a small smile at her younger sister before addressing Charlie.

"How has work been, dad?" Charlie, thankful for the break in silence, began his tales of teenage drinking and the old couple across the street who managed to wake everyone in the neighborhood with their bickering. Tuning out her father for the most part, Evie looked out the window at the passing trees, hoping to whatever higher power that was out there that she had made the right choice in coming back to Forks. A little while later the cruiser passed a sign that read 'The City of Forks Welcomes You' and just behind the welcome sign, was a smaller sign that read 'Population 3,120'. Evie gave a small smile at the slightly depressing sign, and watched with interest as signs of life began to show in the tiny town. It only took ten minutes to get to Charlies house, or well, their house. The relatively average looking, white house stood out against the green trees in the background. On the driveway was another car, truck actually, that looked as if it had been through the wringer and back.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked. Bella gaped at him while Evie launched herself at her father once more. The truck, while extremely old and unappealing in color, had a lot of charm and Evie couldn't help but love it. Thanking their father profusely, and getting a closer look at the old truck, Evie and Bella shared a look. It would be perfect. The rest of the night was spent unpacking and getting settled. Bella had their old childhood room upstairs to herself, while Charlie surprised Evie with the finished basement as her new room. The wall her bed was backed up against was a blood red, while the other three walls were a pure white. Her bed was a full size with white sheets and a dark red comforter. A desk rested against the wall to her right and had a few empty picture frames and some office supplies already neatly placed. On her left was two bookshelves that reached the ceiling and a small night stand in the middle of them with a flower vase that already held blood red roses.

Turning to face her father, Evie saw a closet with sliding doors next to the entrance. Raising an eyebrow at her father, he chuckled nervously. "I love it, dad, but you didn't design this." Wrapping her father in a tight embrace, he returned her hug and laughed.

"I may have had some help from someone I met at the paint store." Evie laughed at his expression, before turning and jumping onto her new bed.

"I love it! It's perfect, dad." They both smiled at each other before Charlie left the room, mumbling something about seeing how Bella was holding up. After dinner that night, which was take out from the local pizza place, Bella and Evie found themselves lounging on Evie's bed talking about the horrors of high school in the morning. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Bells," Evie told her. Bella was pretty much freaking out over the amount of attention they would be getting in the morning. Evie knew it would be just as bad as she was making it out to be, but she had to try and calm Bella somehow.

"Don't say that, Vie, you know better than I that Charlie's been talking of nothing else for the past few weeks. We are going to be the talk of the town for a while." Bella made a groaning sound that Evie had to laugh at. "I miss Phoenix already." That night the two girls fell asleep in the same bed, Evie stroking her younger sister's hair soothingly just like old times. Neither one of them noticed the figure huddled outside the small basement window, watching the pair of them, mostly the dark haired girl, with curiosity and longing. Even the figure had to admit that he was becoming quite the stalker, but he couldn't help himself. He had been alone for far too long.

The next morning found the two girls quietly preparing themselves for the day ahead. Neither one spoke a word as they passed each other on the way to the bathroom. Evie, wanting to make a good first impression, decided to wear a pair of white skinny jeans with a dark red sleeveless shirt and the beautiful black jacket she had gotten from Esme many years ago. Curling her long black hair slightly at the ends, then putting on red lipstick and mascara, Evie finished off her look with a pair of black converse. Bella, her style much more neutral than Evie's, went with a green shirt and regular blue jeans. No matter what she wore, she was always beautiful in Evie's eyes. After their father wished the girls good luck, the two made their way to the school.

The school was small, as expected, and very much unappealing, but there was nothing to be done about it. Evie pulled into a parking space near the main office so the two girls could get their schedules easier. The warm air of the office ruffled both girls hair slightly as they made their way to the front desk. Sitting behind the counter was a plump woman with, obviously, fake red hair and a bright smile. The nameplate resting in front of her read 'Mrs. Cope'. Evie gave the older woman a smile before addressing her.

"Hello, I've Evelyn and this is my sister Isabella. We're the new girl's." Mrs. Cope's smile only widened when Evie introduced themselves.

"Oh, you're Chief Swan's girls! Welcome to Forks High! Here are your schedules, and here is a map of the school. I've highlighted the best routes for you in case you get lost. You've still got some time before the first bell, so if you would like to find your lockers, now might be the best time. And before I forget, you need to have this slip signed by all of your teachers and returned to me at the end of the day. Please, don't hesitate to ask for anything and have a wonderful day!" The bright smile the older woman flashed the two nervous girls was enough to relax them slightly. Gathering their items and making their way back to the truck, Bella laughed nervously. Evie looked to her sister taking in her scared expression, before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"We'll get through it, Bells, I promise." After Evie had once again parked the truck, they got out and made their way into the first building. Both of their lockers were in the same building, but were on opposite sides. Placing all of her unneeded belongings in the locker, Evie made her way over to her sister and examined their schedules. They didn't have any classes together, but they both had lunch at the same time. Evie had Government first, then AP Calculus, AP English, Gym, Lunch, Physics, and Spanish. After biding her sister goodbye, Evie made her way to building six for Government. The class was already fairly full, causing all of the students to gawk at the new addition. Evie blushed at the attention from the students, before making her way to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Evie, the new student." Mr. Jefferson smiled at the nervous girl, took her slip and signed it, before shooing her to the back of the room to take the only seat left. Carefully making her way to the seat, Evie managed to catch a glimpse of the two other people that would be sharing the table with her. Both of them were inhumanely beautiful, with blonde hair and gold eyes. Their pale skin stood out against the grey walls behind them. However, what shocked her the most were the familiar smiles on their faces, looking like they were trying to not scare her. Their familiarity, however, was impossible considering that the people they looked like would be fourteen years older and definitely out of high school.

So, smiling slightly at the look-alikes, Evie shook herself from the flashback and sat in her chair. Thankfully the class went by fast, the only problem was the quick glances both of the blondes would take when they thought she couldn't see. At the end of the class, when the bell rang for the students to leave, Evie gathered her belongings quickly and left without looking back. The slightly hurt faces of the beautiful people she left behind stuck in her memory as she walked the halls. The rest of the morning went fairly quick. In her second class she had the blonde male look alike from her first class and a large, burly man that resembled another one of her old friends. Both of them kept staring at her, but Evie couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with her that caused them to keep staring. She only got a reprieve when she had AP English. None of the beautiful people were in that class, so Evie finally relaxed. Her teacher, the first one of the day to make her introduce herself, was Miss Waters.

Standing in front of the class full of strangers, Evie felt her palms getting clammy. Taking in a deep breath, she began. "My name is Evelyn, but everyone calls me Evie. I am a senior, and I have a younger sister named Bella. We just moved here from Phoenix, but we used to live here when we were younger." The whole class, staring at her as if she was a new toy, was starting to get on her nerves, but one girl, a pretty brunette with glasses, was smiling at her. There were a few seats left open, and one of them was next to the pretty girl, so Evie took that seat. Many of the students' faces fell when she chose to not sit next to them, but the pretty girl with the nice smile just grinned at her and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you, finally. I feel like the entire school has been talking about you and your sister for a long time now." Evie smiled at the girl, liking her already, but before she had a chance to speak, the teacher began her lesson. At the end of class, Angela stood patiently next to her desk, waiting for Evie to finish gathering her belongings. "Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch? Your sister is welcome to as well, if she hasn't found any friends of her own yet." Evie grinned at Angela, before nodding her head.

After bidding Angela goodbye, Evie made her way to the gym. Coach Clapp signed her slip and gave her a uniform, but allowed her to sit on the bleachers for the day. Silently thanking the man for his thoughtfulness, Evie made her way to the bleachers and watched the class. Two more of the beautiful look-alikes were in this class. Both of them kept to themselves, but kept glancing at Evie as well. The short haired girl would smile brightly at Evie when she caught them staring, causing Evie to blush and avert her gaze. They looked so familiar, but Evie knew it was impossible. How could they look the exact same and be fourteen years older? Evie knew she couldn't tell Bella about them, she wouldn't believe her. But who else could she tell? Frowning at the clock, wishing for it to go faster, Evie didn't notice the copper haired boy whispering furiously to the short haired pixie.

When class was finally over, Evie followed the crowd to the lunch room. Spotting Bella standing off to the side of the hallway, Evie waved her over and led them through the cafeteria to Angela's table. A quick introduction was done of the students at the table. Angela listed off the names and pointed to each face as she said them. "Alright, so on the far right is Lauren Mallory, next to her is Jessica Stanley, then Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler who hasn't arrived yet." As Angela said each name, the person in question would either wave, or in Lauren's case, glare, at the sisters. Seeing Bella quickly warm up to Angela, Evie made her way to the lunch line to grab lunch for the both of them. The line was fairly short, but the feeling of being watched made it seem like forever before she finally reached the food. Grabbing one tray, Evie began by getting a salad for Bella, then grabbing a veggie burger for herself. Making her way to the line to pay, Evie was shaken from her thoughts by a cold hand resting on her shoulder. Looking behind her, Evie came face to, well, chest, of the gorgeous blonde woman from first period. The feeling of familiarity rushing through her once more, before spotting the spikey haired pixie. Feeling somewhat miffed at the fact that the small, black haired woman was taller than her, not by much, but still, Evie focused her attention on the blonde once more. As the blonde opened her mouth to speak, Evie vaguely noticed that the entire lunch room seemed to go silent.

"Hello, Evelyn. I don't think I had the chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Rosalie, and this is my sister, Alice." It took a moment for the words to sink into Evie's brain, but when they did, she spun on the spot, dropped a few dollars into the lady manning the register's hand, and speed walked to the table Bella was sat at. Placing the tray loudly on the table, Evie avoided her sisters questioning gaze, opting to instead look out the window.

"I'm not feeling too well, Bells. I'm going to go sit in the truck for a bit." Not waiting for an answer, Evie spun on her heel once more and made her way as fast as she could out the door. The feeling of being overwhelmed and panicking had her making a stop at the bathrooms. Rushing to the sink, Evie turned on the cold tap water and splashed some on her face, hoping to wake herself up from this nightmare. It just wasn't possible. No one could look the exact same after fourteen years. It wasn't scientifically possible. Obviously she was just looking way too much into it. They weren't the same people, and that was that. But deep down, she knew. The panic had her breathing in short gasps, her vision getting blurry. The last thing she remembered was looking into the mirror, meeting her own gaze, and thinking 'It's not possible'. Then the darkness came.

 **And there it is! I really hoped you guy's liked it! Please review, it will mean so much to me if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It means so much to me that you take time out of your reading to tell me what you think! I promise another update for tomorrow, since I'm really into this story as well… lol Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Three: Doctor Cullen

Feeling weightless was an odd feeling, but Evie found that she quite enjoyed it. With her eyes closed and her arms spread wide, she was safe and comfortable. There were no sounds, no movements, which should have scared her, but she didn't care. Evie could have been floating there for years and she probably wouldn't care. But after a few more moments of the uninterrupted peace, a constant beeping sound invaded her mind. Willing for nothing more than for the beeping to stop, Evie just got even more frustrated when it got faster. Not being able to take it anymore, her eyes snapped open and immediately shut once more at the blinding light above her. Letting out a groan and placing her hand over her eyes, Evie tried to open her eyes again and found that the light wasn't so bad. Looking to her right, she saw her father talking to a nurse. She was in the hospital, again. Her head was fuzzy, though. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. Making to sit up, her father noticed her movement and rushed to her side.

"No, Evelyn you need to stay down. You need rest. The doctor said you were dehydrated," at this he gave a half-hearted glare to the dark haired girl, "and you need to relax. The move must have really stressed you out." Nodding her head, Evie went back to laying on the hospital bed. She was still in her street clothes, but now she had an IV in her arm. Not really bothered by the sight of the IV, Evie instead tried to remember what had happened. Evie sighed in surrender when the memory refused to come back, and instead turned her attention to the door when she heard it open.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, let's check your vitals." A brief glance at his face was all it took for the memory to come rushing back. She remembered being approached by Rosalie and Alice, then running off and fainting in the bathroom. Now, here she was, laying on a hospital bed, staring open mouthed at the doctor that had haunted her dreams for many years. His eyes, not quite black in color, stood out against his pale skin and light blonde hair. He was wearing dress pants, a peach colored button up shirt, and a doctor's overcoat. While she may have noticed all of those details, her eyes didn't stray from his. Following his every move, the doctor made his way to her bedside and began his checkup. Charlie, bless his soul, sighed and made to move out of the room.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Evie, but we got a call about a murder up near the woods, and I have to go. Please, do whatever Doctor Cullen says and wait here for Bella to pick you up, okay?" Evie didn't even spare her father a glance as he left, instead choosing to stare at the doctor some more. Apparently he had finished looking her over and had returned to looking at her medical chart. Evie took note of how stiff he looked, and how he seemed to be holding his breath for whatever reason. When he went to open his mouth, Evie interrupted him.

"Dehydration? That's really the best you could come up with, Carlisle?" The feeling of panic was still there, but she couldn't help the feeling of being safe while she was near him as well. A look of shock passed his face and as he examined her expression, determining that she was joking, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. _And what amazing lips they were_.

"You remember." It wasn't a question, yet Evie still felt the need to elaborate. Giving him a dry look, she began.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget the beautiful strangers? Just because I had hoped I was going insane, doesn't mean I don't remember." A small chuckle left his mouth when he heard her explanation.

"And now?" Evie couldn't find an answer to his question. Now what? Looking into his slowly lightening eyes, Evie was struck by the pure absurdity that was her life. Now she wanted answers.

"Well, some kind of explanation would be nice, but I won't push for it. You look the exact same, well, except your shirt. You wore blue last time, but that's beside the point." Evie blushed when she mentioned his shirt. Of course she would tell the man she had been dreaming of for years that she remembered every detail of him from their one and only meeting. Carlisle chuckled at her, his eyes once again becoming a dark color at her blush.

"I believe an explanation is acceptable, but I do have to ask that you wait until the whole family can explain it with me." Evie nodded at his words, understanding the need for the others. They were a family after all. "Is tonight an acceptable time for you? Let's say nine?" Evie nodded, but another question filled her thoughts.

"Nine should be fine, but I'm assuming I can't tell my sister anything, right?" Carlisle nodded his head, his face becoming unreadable.

"You would be correct in that assumption. Which means we will also have to keep the meeting a secret. I will pick you up from your house around nine, but you'll have to sneak out." Evie gave a grin at his words, before smirking at him. His eyes widened slightly at her expression, before he smiled at her.

"Sneaking out won't be a problem. I've been doing it since I was four." The duo chuckled before Carlisle had to excuse himself to check on another patient. It was silly, but in the few moments since he had left the room, Evie felt as if a part of her, however small that part may be, was missing. Shaking her head and ignoring the feeling, Evie watched patiently as a nurse came in to remove her IV. With the needle disposed of, Evie was told she could wait in the lounge for her sister. It only took a few minutes before the familiar roar of the truck could be heard, and a few more before her sister bounded through the door and tripped over thin air. Bella blushed profusely at the chuckling medical staff before turning to see her sister rushing towards her. The reunion between the two was short and sweet with Bella squeezing the life out of Evie. With her medical papers signed and the promise made to drink more fluids, Evie was allowed to leave the small hospital and make her way home with Bella.

Normally, had this happened at any other time, Bella would have been all over her demanding answers as to why she was so careless, but Bella was silent. Her eyes seemed clouded over as she thought of something extremely hard, but before Evie could question it, they had reached the house. Carefully making her way inside, her head was still kind of fuzzy, Evie waited for a few moments on the couch with Bella before speaking.

"Bells, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since I saw you at the hospital." Bella, for her part, managed a sheepish smile. She gave a sigh before relaxing back into the couch, looking off to the side.

"It happened after you, well, fainted in the bathroom. I had to go to my next class, and when I got there, one of the Cullen's was there; Edward. A fan in the room blew my hair in my face, towards him, and he immediately covered his mouth and nose, like I smelled horrible or something. When I sat down, he scooted as far away as possible and glared at me the entire period. He was out of the class right as the bell rang. Then at the end of the day, I went to the main office to turn in my slip. He was there and he was trying to get out of our class and into any other class, but none were available. I don't know why, but he hates me. What did I do to him?"

It was clear at this point that she had asked a rhetoric question, but Evie couldn't help but answer in her mind. _I don't know, Bells, but I promise that I will find out tonight._ The two sisters sat on the couch for a few more minutes. Evie had begun to stroke her sister's hair to help calm her down, though it didn't seem to work as well this time. Obviously, what Edward had done had really hurt Bella. _If he doesn't have a perfectly reasonable explanation for his actions, I'll punch him._ Evie had always protected her sister from bullies and bad people in general, and she wouldn't stop now. Gently stroking her sister's hair one last time, Evie sighed, getting Bella's attention.

"We need to go to the store and get some kind of edible food. Charlie doesn't seem to know the meaning of fresh food. It's also not good to go to the diner every day." Bella nodded at this. With that decided, both girls made their way back out to the truck and began the five minute journey to the local grocery store. The store was relatively small, but the sister's made do. Grabbing a cart, Evie went up and down each isle, picking up anything that looked good or would be necessary. The baking isle was the hardest to get through. Evie loved baking. After grabbing a few boxes of cake mix, icing, cookies, and brownies, Bella had to drag her out of the wonderful section kicking and screaming. Not really, but that's how Evie pictured it going down.

After paying for the groceries, the two girls packed everything into the bed of the truck and made their way home. Bella helped Evie put the groceries away, but she didn't have much time for anything else considering the amount of homework she had to get done. Evie shooed her off so that she could began dinner, but before she went, Bella filled a glass with water and held it out to her sister. Evie, on the inside laughing at her sisters care, rolled her eyes and took the glass from her. After draining the glass, she set it on the counter, giving her sister a look.

"Happy?" Bella smiled at her sister, then nodded.

Once Bella had made her way upstairs, Evie turned to the freshly stocked kitchen. Biting her lip in thought, she decided on steak and potatoes for dinner. She knew Charlie would be happy with that choice, and hopefully would convince him to let them keep cooking. Pulling the steaks out of the fridge, she set them in the broiler, letting them cook for now. Gathering up some potatoes, Evie began the meticulous task of peeling them, the cutting them up into smaller chunks. Setting a pot on the stove to boil, she let the potatoes cook. Determining that the food still had a little while before it needed to be checked, Evie raced down the stairs to her room, over to her bookshelf, and grabbed a book at random. Glancing at the cover, she merely shook her head before heading back up stairs. _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald was her favorite book of all time. While she loved reading in general, she always found herself returning the world of deceit, lies, and lust Fitzgerald created. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Evie began reading from the beginning, barely noticing as Charlie walked in about ten minutes later. Charlie, knowing how his eldest daughter was when she was reading, shook his head and left her to it.

When Evie was about fifty or so pages in, the timer went off on the stove, alerting her that the steaks were done. Pulling them out of the broiler and setting them off to the side to cool, she turned her attention to the potatoes. Draining the water from them, then putting some butter in, she set about mashing the potatoes. When she finished, she grabbed three plates, filled them, Charlies more than theirs, and placed them on the table. Calling her sister and father to the kitchen, they eagerly dug into the food.

"So, how was school?" Charlie asked. He was definitely fishing for something to say, but Evie didn't mind.

"Well it was okay until I woke up in the hospital," she joked. Judging by the look Charlie gave her, maybe he wasn't quite over that. Bella just rolled her eyes and turned back to their father.

"It was okay, we met a lot of people. The classes are okay too." Bella told him. Evie could see that she wanted to say something else, but she was trying to gather the courage to ask. "Have you heard of the Cullen's?" At the, seemingly innocent, question, Charlie immediately dropped his fork.

"Are people talking about them again?" Bella and Evie shared a look, before nodding at Charlie. He sighed in disappointment, before focusing back on the girls before him. "They are good people, all of them. I've never had any problems with the teenagers, which is saying something considering the fact that they are all adopted and live under the same roof. The people in this town just need something to gossip about. The Cullen's have done nothing wrong, and this town needs someone like Doctor Cullen. He has helped so many people, everyone should be thankful that his family likes small towns. I don't know where we'd be without him. And Esme? She's the one that helped me design your room, Evie. She's really nice, and not to mention good at what she does." Evie and Bella were shocked at Charlie's little rant. This was the most he had spoken since they had gotten here. What surprised Evie the most was Charlie's confession about her room. She knew he had help with it, but she didn't know that it was Esme that had helped him. "Sorry, it's just, everyone keeps talking about them, but they're good people. Don't let people influence your opinion of them."

With that, the three of them finished the dinner, then made their way to separate rooms. Charlie to watch the game, Bella up to her room, most likely to think, and Evie to her room to get ready. Call her vain, but she was going to be in the same house with seven of the most beautiful people to roam the planet. She wanted to look her best. She had about an hour and a half before she was set to meet Carlisle outside, so with that in mind, she began the task of taming her pitch black hair. Curling the ends to make them stand out, she pulled her bangs back with a bobby pin and began her make up. Keeping it simple with mascara and lipstick, Evie glanced back at the clock. She still had an hour before she had to sneak out, so she grabbed her book and sat in the middle of her bed, cross legged. Time always flew by when she was reading. It tending to happen more often than not when she would get engrossed by the words on the pages. It felt like no time at all had passed when Evie was startled out of her reading daze by a knocking sound on her window. Letting out a small squeak at the unexpected noise, Evie looked to the small window in the corner and blushed profusely. Carlisle was outside her window, crouched down so he could see her, with a smirk on his face. With a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table, Evie let out a groan when she realized it was 9:15. Racing to her desk chair, she grabbed the black jacked Esme gave her all those years ago and put it on. Then she quietly made her way up the stairs, peeking around the corner to the living room, and carefully made her way outside. Carlisle stood next to a black Mercedes, a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." She told him. His smile grew slightly before he gestured to the car. Both of them walked around the side of the car, Carlisle opening the door for her to get in, before he spoke.

"It's okay, happens to me all the time. Besides, F. Scott Fitzgerald has a way with words, does he not?" Evie nodded at his words, then got inside the nice car. She wasn't a car person, but it was fairly obvious that this car cost a lot. When Carlisle got in the driver's side, he turned up the heat slightly, before heading off in the opposite direction of the main town. The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. They didn't need to talk for them to be comfortable with each other, it just happened naturally. About ten minutes into the ride, Evie glanced at the speedometer. She couldn't believe the speed at which he was driving, but speedometers didn't tend to lie. Her heart picked up its pace, her fear the main cause. She didn't say anything, however, it seemed she didn't need to. Almost as soon as her heart started to race, Carlisle slowed the car down significantly. It was still quite fast, but compared to before, he was driving at a turtles speed. There were no other mishaps the rest of the ride. Carlisle turned onto a driveway that was hidden by the woods. If he hadn't of turned there, she never would have noticed it.

When they reached the end of the ridiculously long drive way, Evie had to hold in a gasp. The house, if it could even be called a house, was beautiful as well as _huge_. With three stories, and windows that seemed to cover the entire bottom floor, it was safe to say that Evie was impressed. No wonder her room was so beautiful. If Esme could design such a beautiful home, then a teenage girl's room was no problem. By the time Evie was finished gaping at the house, Carlisle had turned off the car and made his way to her side of the car, opening the door for her. Her cheeks flared up at the gesture, before taking his proffered hand and walking up the steps to the beautiful home. He dropped her hand as they reached the door, Evie silently pouted as he did so, and opened the door, letting her inside first.

If the outside of the magnificent home was beautiful, the inside was gorgeous. The walls were white, with tasteful decorations hanging along with a few paintings. The table in the entryway was a dark wood with a vase full of flowers on top. The floors were dark wood that led them to a large, open concept living room. It was at this point that Evie stopped examining her surroundings and focused on the six people in front of her. Jasper was sitting on the arm of one of the couches, Alice leaning against him. Emmett sat on the couch with Rosalie in his lap, and Esme sat next to them. Edward sat on the chair in the corner, leaving the second couch empty. All six of their beautiful faces were smiling at Evie, but there was a sort of nervousness behind their eyes as well. Before she had much more time to think, Carlisle came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we sit?" Evie nodded at him, and let him lead her to the empty couch. Once they had taken their seats, sitting just close enough that their legs were brushing together, Evie took a moment to gather her bearings. She was nervous, not of them, but of what they had to say. It was quite obvious they were nervous too, but she had a feeling it was because they were scared of what her reaction would be. After a whole minute, when no one still seemed ready to speak, Edward opened his mouth.

"It's okay to be scared, you know. Anyone would be scared if this was happening to them." At the familiar words that left the copper haired boy's mouth, Evie couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you alright?" The woman asked. Evelyn couldn't do more than nod at the beautiful woman, a light blush covering her pale cheeks. Evelyn knew she should have been able to pull herself out of the shallow water, but the fear had paralyzed her._

" _It's okay to be scared, you know. Anyone would have been scared had that happened to them," the copper haired boy said. Feeling slightly miffed that he had seen straight through her, Evelyn's cheeks got even redder. The large guy gave a loud laugh when she blushed, causing Evelyn to jump in surprise. Even the caramel haired woman gave a small chuckle at that. Suddenly, the short girl skipped forward leaning down to hug Evelyn._

 _End of flashback_

If she had any doubt left that they were the same people, it was erased with those words. Looking at each of the people in front of her one by one, she came to the conclusion that whatever it was they were hiding, she could handle it. With her decision being made, she turned to face Carlisle, taking in his slightly nervous expression, before beginning.

"So, fourteen years, huh?"

 **There you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will cover the whole discussion and maybe even introduce more of the relationship between Carlisle and Evie. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't able to update yesterday due to being in the middle of the woods all day, but I am back with a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I do, however, own Evelyn and the story behind her.**

" _So, fourteen years, huh?"_

With that one sentence, it seemed as if everyone relaxed slightly. Emmett, still the same as always, let out a loud, booming laugh that had Evie jumping in her seat. Evie couldn't stop the blush from coloring her cheeks once more, but she chose to ignore it and focus her attention on Carlisle. His, now dark, eyes were alight with emotion, some good, and some bad, but he seemed to be fighting some sort of desire.

"Yes, fourteen years. Time tends to go by at a fast rate to us, though." Evie nodded at his words, taking them in and thinking them over. "How about we start with what you know," he suggested. Evie took a moment to think over all the things she already knew about the odd family.

"Well, I guess the most obvious would be you haven't aged in fourteen years. You're all very cold, and you have the same colored eyes, mostly." Evie gave a pointed glance at Carlisle who chuckled. "And then there is the fact that Edward seems to be able to read my mind, knowing when I'm scared and what to say." Edward smiled at Evie briefly. "But that's all I can think of." Carlisle nodded at her thoughtfully.

"Well, all of those are true, but there are some details you seem to be missing. We are extremely strong, and impossibly fast. We don't need to eat and we don't sleep. We have better senses than humans, such as hearing and vision. And we, uh, can't go out in the sunlight, for various reasons." Taking all the information that Carlisle had given her, Evie looked to the floor, worrying her lip in thought.

"So then, what are you? You're obviously not human," Evie trailed off. _He didn't mention anything about turning into a large, furry dog once a month, so that rules out werewolf. Zombies? They don't need to eat or sleep, but that doesn't explain the aversion to the sun or the fact that they aren't trying to eat my brain right now… Witches don't make any kind of sense, so that just leaves,_ "Vampires." The absolute silence that met her ears was answer enough. Vampires existed? Even beyond that, she was in a room with seven of them right now. Feeling her heart speed up, Evie did her best to control her breathing. Having a panic attack wouldn't help anything. Before she could really make much headway with her emotional turmoil, however, a wave a calm seemed to envelope her. But she didn't do that? Looking up at the seven people before her, one caught her eye with his slightly guilty expression. "Did you do that, Jasper?" At his nod, Evie flew to her feet. "I- uh, I need to-, yeah."

She didn't give anyone a chance to speak as she flew through the house, not taking in the beautiful sight as she had before, and walked past the Mercedes. The driveway, as ridiculously long as it had seemed before in a car, was twice as long now when she was walking. The entire way down the driveway, all she could think was _why me?_ What had she done in a past life to deserve this? She was content in her own little world, believing that the human race was at the top of the food chain, but now she knew otherwise and it terrified her. No one should have that kind of power. Being able to live forever, be super strong, and incredibly fast, and not having to deal with the imperfections of being human? And then with some having the ability to read your mind or influence your emotions? The world was definitely not what she thought it was, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept it or not.

She made it off the driveway, and was a few minutes down the road when she felt the presence of a car behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she was met with a bright red convertible with Rosalie sitting in the driver's side. She rolled down the passenger window and gave Evie a small smile. "Get in, you'd have to walk for an hour and a half before you got back to town, and it's supposed to start raining soon." Evie weighed her options. She could ignore the beautiful vampire and continue on her way and most likely get drenched, or she could accept the ride, then pretend that she doesn't exist. Sighing to herself, Evie opened the door and sat inside. Pointedly ignoring the woman in the seat next to her, she stared out the windshield and crossed her arms. She knew she was being childish, but at this point, she didn't care.

For her part, Rosalie waited a few minutes before she began to speak. "This isn't a life I would condemn on anyone, not even my worst enemies, but we have to live with the hand we are dealt. Or, in our case, exist. You should know that while we may be scary to you, we used to be human as well, and none of us had a choice when it came to becoming a vampire. I'm not saying I'd want you to become like us, just the opposite, actually, but you already mean so much to all of us. None of us want to lose you, by your own choice or by accident. So just know that we will give you the space you need, but you're family, so please make sure you make the decision that is right for you, not for us." The look on Rosalie's face was hard to read, but from the look in her eyes, Evie could tell that she wasn't used to feeling this way. Unable to think of anything to say to make this better, Evie sighed and turned back to the front, watching the darkened sky.

Once her house came into view, Evie unbuckled her seatbelt, but made no move to exit the car. Instead, she turned in her seat to face the beautiful, blonde vampire. Looking her in the eyes, Evie gathered the courage needed. "When I met you all those years ago, even for the short amount of time we were together, all of you changed my life. Whether it was for the better or not, I have yet to find out, but I can guarantee that you are part of my family as well. I don't know what to think of the whole vampire thing yet, but I just need time to think, and I can't do that while around you all. Please, tell him I'm sorry." Evie told her. Rosalie understood the 'him' she was talking about, and nodded at the raven haired girl. At that, Evie exited the car and quietly made her way inside.

Charlie, who had apparently gotten tired, had fallen asleep in his chair with the TV still on. Shaking her head at her father, Evie made her way to her room and put on her pajamas. Going back to the living room, she turned off the television and woke her father up. He had been having long days at work due to the killing going on around the area. Gently shaking his shoulder, she gave him a few moments to take in his surroundings before she helped him out of his chair and led him upstairs. Once he had stepped into his room, Evie went to turn away, but Charlie took her by surprise with a kiss to the top of her head. Smiling at her father, she went back to her room to turn in for the night. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come for a few hours. Her thoughts ran wild with everything she had learned that night and her mixed emotions didn't help anything. What was a human to do?

 _Calisle POV_ _(Finally!)_

 _Flashback_

 _Sitting at his mahogany desk, Carlisle read through his latest medical journal for the fifth time. He already had all the information memorized, even if he had already known it before reading the journal, but he still reread it to relieve some of the boredom. It wasn't just the boredom he was looking for a reprieve from, however. It was the loneliness as well. Even though he was constantly surrounded by the six other members of his family, and the Denali's just down the street, Carlisle still felt an overwhelming amount of loneliness that could only be cured by finding his soul mate. At over 350 years old, it was safe to say Carlisle had pretty much given up the hope of ever finding his mate. Sighing quietly to himself, Carlisle shook his head of his negative thoughts and returned to his journal. The sound of Alice gasping had the entire family, including Carlisle, dropping what they were doing and rushing to her side._

" _Alice, what's wrong? What do you see?" Jasper asked her. Carlisle looked to Edward, trying to determine if he could understand what Alice was seeing, but Edward just shook his head. It took a few seconds for Alice to come out of her vision, but when she did, she immediately turned to Carlisle and smiled brightly. Unable to contain a chuckle at the vampire in front of him, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Carlisle sent a questioning glance to Edward. Edward, seemingly as excited as Alice, just smiled at the older vampire and patted him on the shoulder. Before Carlisle could question their behavior, however, Alice threw her hands up in the air and announced what she had seen._

" _I saw her, Carlisle! Your mate!"_

 _End Flashback_

Carlisle had been so shocked when Alice told him that he had been relatively unresponsive for a few minutes. When he finally got his bearings, however, he had been ecstatic. He had been waiting for the moment when he would find his soul mate for over 300 years. Now that it was finally happening, he was almost certain he would be able to fly. He had questioned Alice on everything he could think of, after that. What she looked like, where she lived, what she liked, what she disliked, and even when she would finally be his? Alice had taken it all with grace and answered every question, except the last, unfortunately. She had merely laughed and said that that was up to them.

So now Carlisle stood outside of Evelyn Grey Swan's house, watching her through the small basement window. She was everything he could dream of, and more, but she was terrified of him. Her skin as pale as a vampire's had a glow to it in the moonlight. Her pitch black hair, fanned out across her pillow, stood as a contrast to her skin. But what he loved the most, though he loved every part of her, were her eyes. He knew others thought her eyes to be odd. Even the rest of his family had confessed that they made them uncomfortable. But Carlisle found them to be beautiful. Her eyes, though closed at the moment, were reminiscent of a frozen lake under the moonlight. Such a pale blue, but filled with so much emotion, and with precision focus.

After she had left his house in a rush, Carlisle had almost surrendered to the need to grieve, but Edward had been the one to convince him to give her a few days, then try again. The day he had finally met her in the woods, he had been at war with himself. Alice had warned him that she was his singer, so he had hunted extra that morning, just to be safe. Yet no amount of hunting could prepare him for the scent of her blood. The only thing that held him back, even with his impeccable restraint, had been the fact that he knew she would be his one day. Even now he could feel the burn in his throat, but it was getting easier to ignore. He was here for more than just acclimation, however. Edward had decided to leave after the family meeting they held when Rosalie got back from dropping Evelyn off. Carlisle had always had a special bond with his eldest son, so having him gone felt like he was missing a part of himself, like when Edward had left in his early years to pursue his own path. Knowing the bond between himself and Evelyn would be able to mask that pain is one of the many reasons he found himself staring at her sleeping form. Carlisle sighed to himself. If only that woman knew that she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

 _Evelyn POV_

Dreams of monsters plagued Evie's thoughts that night. Monsters with pointy teeth, monsters with furry bodies, and monsters with powers beyond compare. She felt silly waking up with her arms flailing in a poor attempt at protecting herself, but Evie brushed those thoughts aside. She had only been in Forks for a total of two days, and already her life had changed in ways she never believed possible. The entire day passed by in a blur, including the last two periods where she finally got her slip signed. She noticed the Cullen's staring at her (and glaring at Bella), but she was too lost in her thoughts to care. The next two days were much the same. Go to school, ignore the stares, go home, eat, try to sleep, and repeat. Bella had noticed that something was wrong, but she had yet to question Evie on it.

It was on the third night when she made up her mind. Evie had been lying in bed for a few hours, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her dreams had started out innocently enough, but they soon took a turn for the worst. It had started out as a simple walk in the park, literally. The only sounds around her were that of the nature. The moonlight was shining down upon the small park, casting large shadows across the cold ground. Her peaceful walk was soon interrupted by the sounds of snarling animals in the woods. Taking off at a sprint, Evie found that she couldn't get away fast enough and was mauled down by a large, bear like creature. The claws sliced through her skin easily, sending waves of pain shooting through her. The creature was chased off after a few seconds, but it had already done its job, leaving her hanging onto her life by a thread.

"Hang on, Evie. It'll be okay, I promise." The silhouette of Rosalie crouched above her, applying pressure to her wounds.

"It's okay, Rosie. Just let me go," Evie whispered to her. Rosalie let out a shuddering breath before sobbing silently into Evie's bleeding torso.

"I can't," Rose told her. "You're part of the family, now Evelyn. You mean so much to all of us, and I don't want to let you go." Evie began crying with Rosalie, but she knew death was only moments away. Evie looked over to the side where she could feel the pitiful stares of others. One in particular stood out to her.

Carlisle was kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with his sobs. His normally perfect hair was messed up, sticking out at odd angles. His eyes, which were staring straight into hers, were pitch black, but not with blood lust. The amount of anguish could also be seen, causing Evie to let out a shuddering breath at the sight. Feeling the darkness creep around her, Evie knew her time was up. Before she could completely drift away, however, she managed to catch the look on Carlisle's face and his last word spoken before she was gone. "Please," he whispered.

Evie shot straight up in her bed, her chest heaving with her pants and her forehead glistening with sweat. She had had weird dreams before, but she had never seen herself die. While that had scared her, what scared her the most was the fact that she was more worried about Carlisle in that moment than herself. For the past three days, Evie had done nothing but think of a way to cope with the information the Cullen's had given her, but now she knew the only way to cope with it would be to accept it and move on. With that said, at the moment, all she wanted to do was be in his presence. Before she could act on that thought, however, her cellphone started to ring. Looking at the unknown number, Evie picked up the cold plastic and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Evie, its Alice. Go to your front door," she told her. Holding the phone away from her ear, Evie stared at it for a moment, hoping that this was just another dream. Determining that it wasn't a dream, Evie sighed and put the phone back to her ear. "Trust me, Evie. Go to your front door." With that, the pixie hung up on her. Rolling her eyes at the odd vampire, she quietly made her way up the stairs and to the door. Upon opening it, she was faced with the man she had been longing to see. He looked amazing in the moonlight, his skin almost glowing and his eyes so clear and bright.

"Hello," she whispered. The right side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile before he answered.

"Hello to you as well, Evelyn."

 **So? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important! Please read! So, this is the first chapter where you will start to notice some minor differences from the book series. While the rest of my fanfiction will have the same major scenes from the original book, I will be putting my own twist on them. So, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I only own Evelyn and the story behind her.**

Chapter Five: Stalker

" _Hello," she whispered. The right side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile before he answered._

" _Hello to you as well, Evelyn."_

To say that Evie was gawking at him would have been putting it lightly. It wasn't so much the fact that he was absolutely beautiful, but the fact that he was absolutely beautiful and standing on her porch at three in the morning. Most normal people would have stopped staring at the beautiful vampire and let him inside. _More like most normal people would have begun stripping their clothes before telling him that they were long overdue for a checkup_. With that thought, Evie shook her head, mentally screaming at herself for her out of line thoughts, and stepped to the side. Carlisle stepped into the small entry way, his arm brushing hers as he passed, and waited for Evie to close the door and lead him to her room. _And have her wicked way with the good doctor_. Evie barely managed to stop herself from actually slapping her hand to her forehead in shame.

Once they were in her room, Evie sat cross legged on her bed while Carlisle took the desk chair. For a few moments, neither spoke a word. They just sat in their respective places and looked the other in the eye. "So," she began. While she had wanted to be in his presence, she had no clue as to what to say now.

"I apologize for the hour at which I am here. I shouldn't be here, but I can't seem to help myself," he admitted. At his words, Evie's heart decided to beat out of her chest. Carlisle's mouth twitched up into a smile, and the resulting blush that colored Evie's cheeks caused his eyes to darken. Evie managed to calm her racing heart enough so that she could think over its pounding.

"Don't apologize. I- uh, I want you here." If there was ever a moment where Evie wished she could read minds, it was in that second when an unrecognizable emotion filled his eyes. "I- well, I mean-," Evie sighed, "vampire, huh?" Carlisle nodded at her, nervousness creeping back into his dark eyes.

"I'm sure you have many questions," he said. Evie nodded, briefly thanking whatever higher power was up there that tomorrow was Saturday. To be honest, she couldn't figure out where to start. Sensing her predicament, Carlisle continued. "How about I just start with the basics, you can ask questions at any time." Evie nodded at him, giving him an encouraging smile. "Well, you already know that we can't eat or sleep. That we are extremely strong and fast, and that our senses are enhanced. While the sun doesn't cause us to burn up, it does make it so that we can't be seen by humans. Our skin is hard, like granite, and impenetrable by almost anything. Some of us have gifts, but most do not. I am one of those without a gift, but my family has taken to the belief that we all carry certain traits over with us after the change. Edward has told me that I kept my compassion from my human life, while he kept his ability to easily read people, and even amplified it by allowing him to read minds. Esme kept her mothering nature and her kindness, while Rosalie kept her beauty. Emmett his strength, Jasper his ability to influence people's emotions, and Alice her intuition.

"My family and I don't hunt like most of our kind do. Instead of killing humans, we hunt animals, which is why our eyes are gold. Most of our kind hunts humans, which gives them red eyes. We don't want to be monsters, and while it is hard, we manage to stick to it." Evie let all the information wash over her, not making a sound as he spoke, but she couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"How does one become a vampire?" Carlisle tensed at her words, a grimace passing over his beautiful face.

"You have to be bitten, and the vampire changing you would have to restrain from drinking the blood long enough to let the venom get into your system. After that is accomplished, the human being transformed goes through three days of pure torture. It feels like a fire being lit on your body, but it is much more painful. After the third day, the pain starts to recede, but it just gets worse with each beat of your heart. Eventually the pain disappears completely, and your heart stops beating altogether." He told her. Evie felt herself wince at his words. If having to live off of blood sounded bad, then the pain of going through the change sounded one-hundred times worse.

"How were you changed?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them, resulting in her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes going wide. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." Carlisle merely chuckled at her, however, and began his story. His eyes, while staring straight into hers, seemed to be a lifetime away.

"I was born in the 1640's, I believe. The passing of years wasn't something common people kept track of. My father was an Anglican pastor, my mother died after giving birth to me. My father, while I don't remember much about him, is one of the reasons I am a vampire. He and the other pastor's led hunts frequently for werewolves, witches, and vampires so they could rid the earth of evil and sin. Most of the time they ended up killing innocent people, unable to track the actual supernatural creatures they were looking for. As I got older, I would go on these hunts with my father, but I didn't want to kill people, so my father and I argued a lot. Eventually, though, he got sick and it was up to me to lead the hunts. I managed to find the trail of a coven of vampires, and lead the group to their location, but we were unprepared and most of the group ended up dead. I was supposed to have died, that night, but the vampire that bit me managed to stop himself and leave me in the street to change. I knew that my father would find me and kill me if he knew what happened, so I hid myself in a potato cellar and remained as quiet as I could for the three days of torture.

"When I woke up, I was faced with the burning in my throat. I could smell the blood around me from the humans, but I didn't want to hurt them, so I ran. I didn't want to be a monster, so I tried various ways of killing myself, but none of them worked. I tried starving myself, drowning, and even jumping off cliffs, but I didn't need to breathe, hunger was just a nuisance, and instead of the jagged rocks breaking me, I broke them. I didn't know what to do, so I hid myself away in a cave for a while. I don't know how much time passed, my only thought was of blood, but when a herd of deer passed by the cave, I pounced. From that moment on, I realized I could live off of animal blood. I spent the next two centuries perfecting my resistance to human blood and learning everything I could in the medical field. I would study at night, and blend in during the day. Eventually I made my way to Italy where I met a group called the Volturi. They are kind of like the leaders of the vampire community. They hold our kind to strict laws, and when we disobey them, we are punished, usually by death. I stayed with them for many years, but they were very keen to try and test my control, and would constantly try to change my diet. I refused, and eventually I left and made my way to the new world.

"By this time I was very lonely, but I didn't want to change someone when they had a choice. I had become a doctor with my knowledge, which led me to Chicago where I met Edward dying of the Spanish influenza. I hadn't originally planned on changing him, but his mother changed my mind. She had the illness as well, and was much closer to death than her son, but she begged me to do anything in my power to save him. The way she said it made me feel as if she _knew_ what I was, so after she died and Edward was close to death, I changed him. Though he never said it aloud, I knew he always resented me for changing him and not letting him die, but I can't regret my actions. A few years after I changed him, we moved to a small community called Ashland. It was there that I met Esme for the second time. The first time I met her, she had been a young teenager. I was a doctor in her town, and was assigned to her when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. When I met her again, she was near death from falling off a cliff. There would have been no way of saving her, so I made the decision to change her. A part of me hoped that she would be my mate, but it didn't take long for me to realize that we weren't compatible.

"Soon after that, I found Rosalie dying in the streets. I brought her home and changed her, hoping that she and Edward would be mates, but now I realize that I must have been blind to believe that. Rosalie was much more vocal about her resentment than Edward, but mostly because she could now no longer have children and grow old. I understood her feelings, and I regret changing her, even to this day, but every time I see her with Emmett and see the way her eyes light up, I know I made the right choice, no matter how much it hurt her. Emmett was a different story. Rosalie found him one night while she was on a hunt. He had been mauled by a bear and would have died if she didn't carry him back to the house, over a hundred miles, and beg me to save him. I did as she asked without a single thought, and when he woke up and immediately began to flirt with her, I knew they would be perfect together and I don't regret my decision. Jasper and Alice are the only two I didn't change. Jasper had been changed many years before, during the Civil War, by a woman named Maria. Alice is an anomaly. She doesn't remember her life before becoming a vampire, and none of us have a clue as to why, but when she woke up, she got a vision of Jasper and immediately set out to find him. When they found each other, they sought us out and joined our family. We've been together ever since, moving to a new area every few years to keep up appearances."

Evie didn't speak for a few minutes, allowing her brain time to process all the new information. If the blonde man before her had intrigued her before, now she was insatiably curious. After all he had been through and what he had become, he was so compassionate and kind that Evie was sure he could never be a monster. He had been alone for so long, she couldn't blame him for wanting company, and now he had a family. Feeling her mind begin to shut down with the overload of information, Evie let out a small yawn. She tried to hide it behind her hand, but the attentive vampire across from her caught it and let out a small chuckle.

"How about you lay down and get some rest. You can question me tomorrow, I promise." Evie smiled at him, before getting situated in her bed once more. Carlisle rose from his spot, making his way to her door, when Evie sat back up.

"Please don't leave," she begged. While he had managed to calm her down, her earlier nightmare was still haunting her and she didn't want to be alone. Carlisle stood frozen to the spot before he nodded once and returned to his seat at the desk chair. Evie watched him for a few moments, making sure he wasn't going to get up and leave, before she laid back down and closed her eyes. Dreams of a human Carlisle going about a normal day in the 1640's filled her thoughts, making a small smile appear on the slumbering girls face. Carlisle didn't move the entire night, staring at the beautiful, dark haired girl in the bed. Despite the fact that he felt like a stalker, he had never been happier.

 **So, what did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here is the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy this, and I promise that it is longer than the last one! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I only own Evelyn and the story behind her.**

Chapter Six: The Accident

As the dark haired girl woke from her peaceful dreams the next morning, it became apparent to Carlisle that she _despised_ mornings. The smile that had stayed on her face the entire night disappeared with a hiss as she moved to cover her eyes from the blinding sun light streaming in through the small window. Carlisle couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his throat at the sight before him. While she may have slept with peaceful dreams, Evelyn was anything but calm in her sleep. Constantly tossing a turning, she had ended up almost sideways on her bed, causing Carlisle to worry briefly that she would fall, but she seemed used to it and moved herself back. As a result of all the tossing about, her hair was a wild mess with a mind of its own. As the laugh left his mouth, Evie shot up from her bed and immediately found his figure still sitting on the desk chair. The smile she sent his way had him smiling widely back.

"You stayed," she whispered. It took all of three seconds, Carlisle counted, for her smile to turn into a grimace. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I must look like a mess right now. I- uh, give me a minute and I'll make myself presentable." Evie moved as fast as her legs would carry her to her closet before grabbing pants and a t-shirt at random.

"Evelyn, you look beautiful, please don't worry about it." At his words, Evie found herself once more the color of a ripe tomato. Turning to the dark eyed vampire, Evie sent him a sheepish grin.

"At least let me go tame my hair. I know how bad it gets when I'm sleeping," she told him. Amusement filled his eyes as she raced from the room and to the bathroom on the main level. Looking in the mirror, Evie was confronted with a rather spectacular sight. Her hair was known for its ability to morph itself into odd knots and shapes, but this was even more tangled than it had ever been. Sighing, she began to work on the mess she called hair, before giving up and throwing it up in a ponytail. Changing from her pajamas, Evie put on a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a red and black, plaid sweater vest. She quietly made her way back downstairs to find that Carlisle was in the same position she had left him in. He turned to her as she entered the room, and smiled at her. Evie returned his smile before sitting herself on her unmade bed.

"Alright, I suppose I should ask if there are any limits I should know about when I start my inquisition?" Carlisle chuckled at her, then shook his head.

"Ask anything you want, I have no limits." Evie smiled at him, then frowned slightly in thought. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she made a mental list of the questions she wanted answers too.

"Do you remember much about your human life?" Carlisle leaned back in the chair, seeming to relax.

"Not much, no, but I do remember small things. I remember my friend, William. He and his family moved into the cottage next to ours when I was around five. He was a year older than me, but we got along well. We were friends for many years, until I was about fourteen or so. My father moved us from the area, then, for an opportunity a few miles south. I remember Vivian, William's younger sister, was infatuated with me, but I wasn't quite at the age where females interested me yet. I remember my first hunt with my father when I was sixteen. He had "discovered" a coven of witches hiding in the basement of the abandoned hospital. When we arrived, the "witches" turned out to be the homeless that were in hiding from the corrupt governor. My father didn't care, though, and he killed them all. I knew my father wasn't the best person, but in that moment, I stopped thinking of him as my father, and started thinking of him as a cold blooded killer." Evie sat in silence, shocked by the memories of his youth. "I don't remember much other than that. It's hard for me to even picture my father anymore."

"I'm sorry," she told him. At her words, he laughed lightly, a smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked her, his shoulders still shaking in silent laughter. Evie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, before giving him a halfhearted glare.

"Because I feel bad," she mumbled. When he kept laughing, Evie was unable to hold back a smile, letting out a few giggles of her own.

"You, Evelyn Grey Swan, are the most peculiar woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Thank you," he told her. And, unsurprisingly, a blush colored her cheeks. Evie lowered her eyes from Carlisle's darkening eyes, managing to find her comforter interesting. Without warning, Carlisle was in front of her, his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. Being this close to him had her heart beating like it was going out of style. His eyes were beautiful, even with their dark color and intense emotions. If Evie looked closely, she could see flecks of blue in the irises, surrounded by a dark golden brown, almost black.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, causing her to blurt out her next question. "Why do your eyes change color like that?" Feeling him tense next to her, she opened her mouth to tell him he didn't have to answer when he put a finger against her lips, stopping her from speaking. When he determined she wouldn't open her mouth any more, he moved his hand away from her face and sat next to her on the bed, their legs brushing each other.

"Since my family and I drink animal blood, our eyes are gold, instead of red. However, when a vampire is 'thirsty', our eyes get darker. My eyes change color, not because I'm thirsty, but because your blood is very appealing." He watched her face closely as her eyes widened in shock. "I've never tasted human blood before, and I never will, but it has always been relatively easy for me to resist the urge, until I met you. Occasionally, a vampire will come across a particularly good smelling human, one they almost always end up draining. The human in question is known as the vampire's singer. Their blood calls to the vampire in a way that almost none can resist. Your blood is like that to me, so it is very hard for me to resist draining you, but my centuries of practice have made it easier on me. Every time you blush, the blood rushes to your cheeks, extremely close to the surface of your skin, and in turn makes it harder for me to resist, but I will never hurt you, I promise." Evie bit her lip, thinking over what he had told her.

"Does that mean that Bella is Edward's singer?" Carlisle smiled at her gently, before nodding his head.

"His resistance is almost as good as mine, but it is very hard for him to resist your sister's blood, which is why he left. He went to Alaska for a few days to clear his head. He doesn't hate your sister, he just hates the power over him she has with her blood." Evie nodded, understanding what he was saying. Unfortunately, Bella wouldn't understand, mostly because Evie couldn't tell her, but at least she knew that Edward was looking out for her sister's safety. That made her feel slightly better about the whole situation.

"The Volturi, are they good or bad?" She questioned. "You mentioned them last night, said that you joined them for a while, but they were trying to change your diet against your will, so that makes me believe they are leaning more towards the bad end of the spectrum, but they lord over the vampire community, so they can't be all bad." She mused. Carlisle nodded along with her reasoning before letting out a sigh.

"I would compare them to the human governments of the modern day. While they are there for your safety and guidance, it is very easy for them to become corrupt. The leaders of the Volturi have always had questionable intentions, but as long as we stay off their radar, there shouldn't be any complications. My "friendship" with them is mostly for show. I don't have any personal ties with them, but I am on their radar because of my family. Most vampires travel alone or in relatively small groups with their mates, but my family has seven people in it, and will eventually have two more thanks to Alice. The Volturi are intimidated by the size and power of my family, since Alice, Edward, and Jasper all have rather powerful gifts."

"Okay, that brings me to my next question. You've mentioned mates or soul mates twice now. I'm assuming that means more than just marriage. Is it kind of like some animals, where they only mate once and it's for life?" She asked. He smiled warmly at her, a bit of nervousness in his gold eyes.

"To our kind, a soul mate is everything. They are the one person we are meant to be with forever, the only light in this dark world. They are quite literally our other half. Emmett and Rosalie are mates, as well as Jasper and Alice. I've only recently found my mate within the last few years, and Edward has found his as well, a few days ago. Esme hasn't found hers yet, but I believe she will soon." Evie could see that there was something he wasn't telling her, however, she didn't seem to care as all she could think were his words. _'I've only recently found my mate within the last few years'_. For some reason, that sentence made her heart sink. She was fantasizing about a man that was taken. However small the part of her that wanted him was, it still hurt her in a way she couldn't comprehend. They had really only known each other for a few days, but she already felt a connection to him.

"Well, then I'm happy for you guys. At least you have the comfort of your other half to help you through forever," Evie plastered on a fake smile, hoping that he couldn't see the pain in her eyes. Fortunately, they both heard the commotion that was Charlie getting up for the morning. "I should probably go start breakfast before he burns the house down. I am rather fond of my room," She said, before giving him a genuine smile. "Please tell Esme I said thank you, she did an amazing job." Carlisle nodded, his eyes filled with a foreign emotion, before Evie stood and made her way upstairs, Carlisle following. With one backwards glance, he made his way out the front door just as Charlie rounded the corner of the stairs.

"Morning, Evie. Sleep well?" Putting on another fake smile, Evie simply nodded then turned to the task at hand; pancakes. When Bella made her way downstairs a few minutes later, she saw right through Evie's careful mask, but she didn't say anything. The rest of the weekend flew by relatively fast. Evie focused on her school work, in her free time searching for a job so she could build up her funds. She did her best to not think of Carlisle or the others, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was just another human who was infatuated with the gorgeous Doctor Cullen. Alice had tried to call her twice, but Evie had ignored the short haired vampire, choosing to focus on anything else.

When Monday rolled around, Evie found herself exhausted and depressed. She was mostly depressed because of the snow on the ground, but she wouldn't admit to the fact that she was more depressed about Carlisle, as she was currently ignoring her feelings. The drive to school was quiet, which only served to depress Evie more. Over the past week, Evie and Bella had started drifting apart, mostly because they were stuck in their own world, and Evie decided then and there that Bella would be her first priority. Her sister has always come first, and that would never change, feelings or no feelings.

"We should have a sleepover tonight. Do each other's nails like we used to, watch sappy, romantic movies, and eat lots of chocolate." Evie smiled at her little sister, who in turn managed to put a smile on her face. At least they still had each other.

"I'd like that, V," Bella said. Evie smiled at the nickname. When Evie had started to demand that everyone called her Evie, Bella had been upset because she didn't have a good nickname for her older sister. So, the next day, Bella had begun to call her V. In turn, Evie had given Bella a nickname of her own.

"Good, cause you didn't have much of a choice, Isa." When they got to the school, the sister's went their separate ways. Evie couldn't help but notice the fact that Edward was back, leaning against his silver Volvo, staring at Bella, but glancing at Evie every few seconds. The rest of his family was smiling at Evie, not so much of a happy smile as a sympathetic smile, as if they knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling… _oh shit…_ Evie watched with the most evil glare she could make as Edward began to laugh, _hard_. Her eyes narrowed into slits, daring him to keep laughing, when she saw his expression change. One moment he was happy, the next, horrified.

It took less than a second for Evie to hear the screech of the tires when she looked up. Coming straight at her was a white van, skidding on the ice, fast. The only thing Evie could think of was if Bella was safe. Turning her head to the side, finding Bella almost immediately, Evie could have let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her sister was safe and half way across the parking lot. However, the van careening towards her had that sigh getting caught in her throat. The distance between her and the van was quickly lessening, and Evie knew she had no time to get out of the way. Closing her eyes, she braced herself the best she could for impact. Impact came from the wrong direction, however, and as her eyes opened, she came face to face with Edward. Now lying on the cold ground, Evie watched as the van bent around the back of the truck, swinging toward the pair once more. Edward moved so fast, that she couldn't even see the blur of his hands as they flew out and stopped the van, leaving a large, hand print, looking dent in the van.

It only took seconds for all of this to happen, but it took Evie a few minutes to relax, then the pain hit. Hissing, Evie reached up to the back of her head and felt the large bump that had formed. Pulling her hand back, she saw the blood coating it, before she looked back up to the vampire in front of her. Her ears were still ringing, her vision slightly misty, but she managed to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said. Edward began to laugh, amused at her words. Evie shook her head slightly at the boy before her, before wincing at the pain the action caused. Edward abruptly stopped laughing and held his hand against the side of her head, on her temple. The cold of his hand helped to dull the pain.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for? Should I blame you for the van almost hitting you, or for the fact that you're bleeding? You're only human, after all. None of this was your fault. And besides, Carlisle would be very upset if I were to let you die." He told her. Evie just blinked at him, not even bothering to think over his words. Her head hurt far too much to be of any use to her in the thought department.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," she told him. It was around that moment when Bella peered over the side of the truck, relief coloring her face as she saw her sister relatively safe with Edward. The sounds of the crowd around them screaming and crying weren't helping Evie's headache, but Edward was managing to keep in under control. Evie heard through the cries of the people around them, that the ambulance would be here shortly. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard the sirens in the distance, causing her to wince once more. _'Couldn't they make the sirens a little quieter?'_ She thought, bitterly. A few more minutes was all it took to get the van moved from its position and to have Evie loaded onto a stretcher. Normally she would have fought with the EMT about putting on the neck brace, but she imagined that it would actually do some good. As she was getting loaded into the ambulance, her father's cruiser pulled up next to the crash. Stepping out, she watched as Bella ran to their father and told him what had happened. Charlie looked terrified and relieved when he saw Evie alive and in the ambulance, but before he could make his way to her side, the ambulance took off.

The ride went by fast, mostly a blur, with the EMT checking her over for any major damage. When they arrived at the hospital, Evie was transported to a room and left with a few nurses. They cleaned her head wound and a few minor cuts that were on her hands. It was about this time that Tyler got wheeled in, looking much worse than Evie. He was mumbling incoherently, but as soon as he saw Evie, he perked up.

"I'm so sorry, Evie. I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong. I'm really glad you're okay," He told her. Evie smiled at the boy, holding back from screaming as he kept apologizing. Deciding to close her eyes and hope he thought she was asleep, she relaxed into the crisp sheets on the hospital bed. Unable to get comfortable due to the neck brace, she pulled it off and threw it in the direction of the window, her eyes still closed. Hearing a chuckle at her actions, her eyes popped open and glared at the copper haired boy leaning against the wall opposite of her. At that moment, Charlie and Bella walked in, both rushing to her side.

"Evelyn! Please tell me you're okay?" Bella asked. Evie nodded at her sister, causing another flare up of pain at the action. Charlie looked to Tyler, glaring at him with all the anger in the world, his face turning a bright red.

"You can kiss your license good bye!" Evie chuckled at her father, before her attention turned back to the doors as they opened once more.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," Carlisle said. Bella, being the ever graceful woman she was, almost fell over at the sight of the good doctor. Evie wasn't much better, to be honest, as her heart sped up as he came into view. Cursing her heart in her head, Evie returned to glaring at Edward when he laughed again. Carlisle interrupted her glaring as he stepped into her line of sight, gently placing his hands on the back of her pounding head. Evie looked at him as he examined her head, his eyes pitch black and filled with concern. His gentle probing of her head ended abruptly as he hit the sore spot, causing her to let out a pain filled hiss and pull away from him. Evie thought she saw hurt fill his eyes, but she must have imagined it as it left his eyes just as fast as it came.

Stepping back, Carlisle grabbed her medical sheet at the foot of the bed, and stared at it for a few moments. While the other, human, occupants of the room might not have noticed, Evie saw the glances he threw her every few seconds. "You have a concussion and a few minor abrasions on your arms. The bump on the back of your head will go down with ice and some anti-inflammatories. I'll write you a prescription for the pain, but you should make sure to rest for the next few days. Maybe take a few days off school, and sit out of gym for the rest of the week. I'll have a note made for that as well. You should relax for the rest of the day, but don't fall asleep for at least three hours, no matter how bad you want to." He told her. She nodded, but a part of her just reveled in his voice, having missed the calm tone he spoke with. Edward started laugh again, resulting in another glaring match from Evie. Carlisle, while concern still filled his dark eyes, let a quiet chuckle escape his lips, understanding that Edward was laughing at something Evie had thought.

Charlie broke the silence with a sigh. "Bella, how do you feel about taking the rest of the day off so you can keep an eye on Evie?" Evie turned her glare on Charlie. She didn't need a babysitter. Before Bella could answer, however, Carlisle spoke up.

"Chief Swan, if you'd like, I could stay with her for a few hours, at least until Isabella is home from school. My shift is over after I'm done here, and there is no need for both of them to miss school today." Evie had always suspected that Charlie had some sort of man crush on Carlisle, but as he nodded, not even missing a beat, and accepted Carlisle's offer, Evie knew that he definitely had a man crush on him. Turning to her sister for help, Bella merely grinned at her, wagging her eyebrows, before skipping out of the hospital room. Edward followed Bella with his eyes as she tripped over thin air on the way out, letting out a laugh at her lack of coordination. Charlie walked up to Evie, resting his hand on her shoulder, and sighed at her.

"What am I going to do with you? You've been here a week, and already you've ended up in the hospital twice." Evie rolled her eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless.

"You'll love me forever and ever," Charlie grinned at her, before turning on his heels and leaving to check her out of the hospital. Evie chanced a glance over to Tyler, seeing him passed out and bandaged up, before looking back to Carlisle. Whatever mask he had put on in front of the others dropped as soon as the door was completely shut, leaving Tyler (asleep), Edward, Evie, and himself left in the room.

"I'm glad you're okay, Evelyn. You had me worried," he told her. Evie's heart, with a mind of its own, flipped again in her chest, then beat out a rhythm of its own. Evie blushed, probably not helping the blonde vampire's control over his blood lust, and glared at the floor. "I have to go gather my things and finish up my work. I'll be back in under five minutes, and then we can leave. Edward will stay with you in the meantime, alright?" Evie nodded at him, still glaring at the white tiling on the floor. Hearing his sigh and the door closing behind him, Evie relaxed back onto the bed once more. She didn't have much time to herself, though, as Edward spoke up.

"You're clueless, aren't you? You really don't see it," he said. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, but Evie answered anyway.

"I have 20-20 vision, Edward. I see perfectly." At his snort, she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"That's not what I mean, Evelyn. Maybe it's too early for you, but you should really stop ignoring your feelings and figure out what they mean, because it's affecting more than just you." Both individuals were silent after that, lost in their own thoughts. Evie was trying to make sense of his words, but before she got too far, Carlisle strode back into the room and smiled warmly at the dark haired girl.

"Ready?" Evie nodded and made to stand up, but the blood rushing from her head to her toes caused her to see spots and had her falling to the ground. Two cold hands caught her before she could hit the ground, holding her close to the cold body attached to the hands. The scent of honey and fresh linen filled her nose, making her feel relaxed and happy. Looking up at the blonde vampire holding her, Evie was struck by the amount of emotion in his dark eyes. They stood there for a few minutes, just staring into the other's eyes, before Evie blushed and moved away. She noted the fact that Edward appeared to have left the room at some point, before turning towards the door and making her way to through the hospital and to the exit. Carlisle took the lead at that point, guiding her to his black Mercedes sitting in the employee lot. He held the door open and closed it for her once she was settled. Evie watched as he made his way around the car, thinking to herself. ' _This was going to be a long day.'_

 **So? What do you think? I really hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and please, please, please review! It means so much to me when I get the notification for a new review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I only own Evelyn and the story behind her.**

Chapter 7: Creep

Edward's POV

He stood in the hospital room, watching Evie as she pretended to sleep. Carlisle was down the hallway, with a different patient, but his thoughts were completely focused on the dark haired girl lying on the hospital bed in front of the copper haired vampire. Edward understood his pain. Despite the fact that Isabella's blood sang to him in way that he almost couldn't resist, Edward wanted, no, _needed_ to be beside her. It was worse for Carlisle, though. He had met his soul mate fourteen years ago, and then she disappeared. For those brief moments when Evie was four, he had come alive, but as soon as she was gone, he became depressed and locked himself in his study. Now, he had her once more, but he was terrified she would willingly leave this time because she was scared. A part of Carlisle, however, hoped she would, because he didn't believe himself worthy enough of her.

Edward had been with Carlisle for the longest, and had seen him before he had a family; seen how lonely he was. Evelyn Swan, even though she didn't know it, had changed Carlisle in a way no one else ever could. His thoughts were lighter, happier, and his actions were more open. He didn't hole himself up in his study for days at a time anymore, and he allowed himself to believe in the hope that was love. Edward admired Carlisle for that. He admired how he jumped head first into the unknown, with nothing but his hope. He himself wished he could do that, but he was scared.

The family had known Evelyn was going to be Carlisle's mate for a decade. Alice had many visions of the toddler, and even more of her when she had grown. Carlisle was fascinated by every little detail he could squeeze out of the psychic vampire, and he never grew tired of hearing what Evelyn was doing. Edward wished that he had known, himself, when Isabella would fling herself into his life, becoming the light to his dark. The week he spent in Alaska allowed him the room to clear his head of her delectable scent, and let him focus on the feelings he felt beneath. After three days in Alaska, he finally admitted to the fact that Isabella Swan had him wrapped around her finger.

Usually vampires knew immediately when they met their soul mate. For Carlisle and Edward, it was different, but only because their mates were humans. Alice had seen Carlisle with Evie for many years, so it made sense that Carlisle loved her long before he had even met her, but no one had seen Bella; especially Edward. That day, in biology, he couldn't focus on much more than her blood, but now that he could think past that, he knew. He supposed that it made sense. The one person on the planet with the unreadable mind was his soul mate. For once, he wished his gift wouldn't let him down, but it seemed that it was impossible.

Edward sighed, quietly. He hadn't told anyone yet about Bella, but he knew he would have to soon. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett would be happy for him. Jasper and Rose were a whole different story. At this point, he couldn't find it in himself to care, however. He was tired of seeing the happy couples around the house and not having his other half. Esme felt the same, but she was content to play the mother of the family. Carlisle was the only other one who understood what it meant to be truly lonely, but ever since he had found out about Evelyn, he had changed. Edward knew it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. It was at that moment that Evelyn decided she could no longer take the infuriating neck brace, and threw it at the window. Edward chuckled at her, his eyes bright. The answering glare from the ice blue eyes only made his smile wider.

That's when he smelled her. The scent of strawberries and freesia's filled his lungs, and even though the burn in his throat felt like a hot poker being shoved down his mouth, he reveled in the scent and enjoyed the burn. He turned just as the doors flew open and Bella and her father flew into the room. Bella's eyes, despite focused on her sister, glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and the blush that colored her cheeks made the burn worthwhile. Smugness filled him to the brim, almost startling him with the intensity, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that the brown eyed beauty felt the pull too made him feel like he was over the moon.

He didn't pay attention to the words being exchanged by the worried family, only staring at Bella. After a few moments, Edward could hear Carlisle's thoughts, focused on Evie, rushing toward the room at a fast, human pace. When he entered the room, Edward saw him take a second to look Evie over, determining she was okay with his own eyes, before breathing a sigh of relief and letting his eyes glance to the clipboard in his hand.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," He said. Edward chuckled as Bella got a glance at Carlisle. When she stumbled, the need to step forward and help her almost overwhelmed him, but he held it down to keep up pretenses. While Carlisle's tone was calm, his thoughts were anything but. Evie's heart sped up at Carlisle's entrance, and she silently cursed her thundering heart in her head, garnering a laugh from Edward. The glare Evie threw his way was so pathetically adorable, but he'd never let her know that. Carlisle began his examination, doing his best to remain professional. His thoughts were still filled with worry, and when Evie flinched away from him due to pain, his thoughts filled with hurt, but he stamped it down quickly. Evelyn wasn't much better herself, her thoughts focused completely on Carlisle. It was obvious, even though Edward could read her mind, that she had feelings for Carlisle. It may not be love, not yet, but it was close. The mating bond, while not as strong for Evie, was having a definite effect on her. Edward smiled at the two, as the literally got lost in each other's eyes. It was only for a moment, but anyone could see the bond the two had. Carlisle managed to shake himself from his dazed stupor to inform the family of Evie's condition.

"You have a concussion and a few minor abrasions on your arms. The bump on the back of your head will go down with ice and some anti-inflammatories. I'll write you a prescription for the pain, but you should make sure to rest for the next few days. Maybe take a few days off school, and sit out of gym for the rest of the week. I'll have a note made for that as well. You should relax for the rest of the day, but don't fall asleep for at least three hours, no matter how bad you want to." Edward listened to Evie's amusing thoughts as she reveled in Carlisle's voice. Letting out another laugh, he received another glare from the small, raven haired girl. Her eyes, while beautiful and slightly unnerving, were nowhere near as beautiful and deep as Isabella's. In that brief moment, however, he noticed a slightly worrisome detail about her eyes. Carlisle, who chuckled at the pair, was looking at his clipboard during the moments following her glare, so he did not notice it. Deciding to tell the family later, Edward was content to lean back against the wall and listen to his father figure fuss over Evie in his head.

"Bella, how do you feel about taking the rest of the day off so you can keep an eye on Evie?" Charlie asked. Edward almost let out a snort at Carlisle's thoughts.

' _Or I could take her home and watch over her. It would be much easier to do it from the inside of the house, instead of the forest.' Carlisle thought._ "Chief Swan, if you'd like, I could stay with her for a few hours, at least until Isabella is home from school. My shift is over after I'm done here, and there is no need for both of them to miss school today." In that moment, Edward had to agree with Evie; Charlie definitely had some sort of affection for the blonde doctor. Maybe not a 'man crush' as Evelyn so kindly put it, but anyone could tell that the police chief respected Carlisle. The two, unscathed Swan's, said their good byes to Evie, before leaving the hospital room. Bella tried to be inconspicuous, but Edward was able to clearly see her staring at him. Feeling smug once more, Edward turned back to the scene at hand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Evelyn. You had me worried," Carlisle told her. Evie's heart picked up its pace once again, causing her to blush and stare at the floor. In Carlisle's head, despite the uncomfortable burn her blush caused, he couldn't help but think it was extremely adorable. Carlisle then excused himself to gather his things, leaving Edward in the room with Evie. Evie chose to ignore Edward, making the copper haired vampire smirk. Her thoughts turned slightly sour as she began to remind herself that he, Carlisle, had found his mate and was definitely not interested in her.

"You're clueless, aren't you? You really don't see it," He said. She was obviously confused by his words, but responded anyway.

"I have 20-20 vision, Edward. I see perfectly." Edward snorted at her, getting a questioning gaze from the raven haired girl.

"That's not what I mean, Evelyn. Maybe it's too early for you, but you should really stop ignoring your feelings and figure out what they mean, because it's affecting more than just you." She returned to her thoughts once more, satisfying the vampire. He might have gotten through to the stubborn girl. Carlisle chose that moment to make his presence known to Edward. Speaking low and fast enough that no human could hear, he lightly scolded Edward.

"She'll figure everything out in due time, Edward. It is completely up to her whether or not she acts on those feelings or chooses to ignore them." Edward let a fond smile slip onto his face, before replying.

"I only want you to be happy, Carlisle. And you know that she will be happy with you anyway. Believe me, I can hear her thoughts," Carlisle couldn't help the smile that overtook his face with the news, but his decision was not swayed. When Carlisle stepped back into the hospital room, Evie glanced back up at him, her eyes glazing over slightly as Carlisle smiled widely at her. Edward couldn't help the smirk that popped onto his face at his father figure dazzling the young woman in front of them.

"Ready?" Evie nodded before standing from the hospital bed. When Edward saw, through her mind, her vision go black at the amount of blood rushing to her feet, he almost made to step forward and catch her, but Carlisle beat him too it, not that he minded. He stayed for only a moment. Long enough to see Carlisle get lost in Evelyn's eyes, and her his. Giving one last smile at the pair, they, of course, didn't see it, he exited the room. Walking through the hallways, making his way to the third floor where he could hear Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice talking, he suddenly got a whiff of strawberries and freesias, alerting him to Isabella Swan's presence. Turning to face the beautiful, brown eyed girl, he put a mask over his face. While he knew that she was his everything, it did not mean he had to accept it and endanger her soul. He refused to let her become a monster, like Alice's vision foretold, but even he could admit that it was getting harder and harder to stay away.

"Can we talk?" Three words. That's all she said, and already he felt the pull toward her intensify. Somewhere deep within him, he resented the fact that someone so small could have such a large hold over him, but that was _very_ deep. He nodded at the brunette, before following her around the corner, away from prying eyes. "I wanted to thank you for saving my sister. I don't know how you did it, and, while a part of me desperately wants to know, I can live without the knowledge, but the fact remains that you risked yourself for my sister, and I am very thankful for that." Edward allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He knew she would be curious, mostly because she had seen him, _'more like stared at him'_ , from across the parking lot. She knew he was nowhere near her sister, and while Rosalie and Jasper were furious at him for risking exposure, they knew Carlisle's mate was worth the risk. Edward also wouldn't admit to the fact that he was hoping Bella would figure out his secret, so he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

"You're welcome, Bella. And you're right, you can live without the knowledge. I can't tell you, but you can't tell anyone else either." Bella nodded at him, obviously understanding the importance of their secret, but he could still see the curiosity in her eyes. "You won't give up easily, will you?"

"No, but I will leave it for now. I won't tell anyone, I swear, and if Evie saw something, she won't say anything either." Edward let out a sigh. While some part of him wanted her to find out his secret, another part of him was screaming at the thought.

"You will be very disappointed, then," he told her, then walked away. The selfish part of him wanted to turn back around and hold her close, but the more rational part of him knew he would probably end up draining her dry in the middle of the hospital, despite how he felt about her. The only thing he was certain of, was that it was going to be a long few weeks. Between Carlisle and Evie progressing in their relationship, Bella growing even more curious, and the killings happening around the area, the family had their work cut out for them.

 **And? What did you think? I know a few of you probably wanted some more Edward/Bella moments, so I figured I would post this. I would like to point out, however, that while this does have Edward and Bella in it, they are not the main priority and their relationship will progress fairly similar to the book series. Some changes, obviously, have occurred, but most will stay the same. This story is about Carlisle and Evie, so they will be my main priority, not Bella and Edward. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **On a side note, if any of you are interested in Leah/OC fics, please ready my story 'Finding Forever'. I've only just started it, but I have a feeling it will be good! Thank you, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read! I wanted to let everyone know that in the last chapter, I messed up and used first person and third person instead of all third person. I would like to thank** _hannah . kaho_ **who pointed that out to me! I do not claim to be perfect, nor a brilliant writer; so mistakes are going to happen. It is thanks to my readers and reviewers that these mistakes can be fixed, so thank you very much! Please, is anyone else spots any grammar or spelling mistakes, point them out to me. I do go through every chapter I post up and edit where I see fit, but that doesn't mean I get everything, so I appreciate the help you readers give.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I do, however, own Evelyn and the story behind her.**

Chapter Eight: A Day with Dr. Cullen

Evie's POV

 **Note:** Italics inside parenthesis are Evie's thoughts. Underlined italics inside parenthesis are also her thoughts, and I know that's confusing

She would like to say that she had a fairly large amount of self-control, but she would be lying… When it came to the blonde vampire sitting next to her in the car, she had almost no self-control. Example: currently she was struggling with holding her hand back (with her other hand, oddly enough) from reaching out and holding Carlisle's hand that was dangling over the console in between them. She _really_ hoped that the vampire was off his game today, otherwise she would probably die of embarrassment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the low chuckle coming from Carlisle. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he brought his right hand to her left hand, gently prying away the fingers of her right hand, and entwined their fingers. Saying that Evie's face was red was the understatement of the year.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Evelyn. It's just as hard for me to control myself around you, as it is for you." He told her. " _Well, yeah. But that's because you want my blood,"_ she thought, childishly. Another voice took her from her musings, however.

" _Maybe it's because he likes you too_ ," Evie had to control her facial expression, not wanting to alarm the vampire next to her.

" _Conscience? Is that you?"_

" _No, I'm still you… You're just insane_ ," Evie couldn't help rolling her eyes slightly. She was definitely going crazy… Here she was, holding hands with a vampire, and talking to herself. Evie sighed, if that wasn't enough to get her a one-way ticket to the loony bin, then she didn't know what was.

"Care to share what's going through that mind of yours?" Carlisle asked. Evie blushed, again. It seemed like that was all she was doing lately.

"No way. My goal isn't to scare you away," she told him, letting out a laugh. He smiled at her, his gold eyes bright. If he continued to smile at her like that, she would probably faint. Evie glanced away from his mesmerizing eyes just in time to see the car pulling into the driveway. Reluctantly, Evie dropped Carlisle's hand and made to move to open the door, but at the exact moment she heard his door close, he was outside of hers and opening it. With a small smile, she took his proffered hand and led him to the front door. Silently cursing at the fact that her belongings were still at the school, ' _Hopefully Bella grabs them'_ , Evie glared at the top of the door, where the extra key was hidden. Letting out a sigh, she stood on her tip toes and reached for the key, but she was about a foot too short. Feeling a cool body pushed up against the back of her, Evie didn't dare to move. She watched as a pale hand reached up to the top of the doorway and grabbed the extra key, before placing it in her palm. Evie gave him a small glare, "Don't even think about calling me short."

"The thought never even crossed my mind," he told her, letting the corner of his mouth turn up a little. Evie shook herself from the daze she was in, being this close to Carlisle, before turning back to the door and unlocking it. With a sheepish look, she turned to Carlisle, holding the key out once more. He chuckled at her, took the key, and placed it above the door where it belonged. Once both individuals had made it inside the entryway, Evie closed the door, and led him to the living room. Taking a seat on the grey, slightly beat up looking, couch, Evie watched as Carlisle walked around the room, looking at the pictures of Bella, Charlie, and Evie. There were even a few of Evie and Renee when Evie was a few weeks old, but most of those had been packed away in boxes in the basement.

When Carlisle had finished his examination of the living room, he turned to Evie, giving her a small smile. "What would you like to do while you're stuck here with me?" Evie asked him. He moved to the couch, sitting next to Evie.

"I don't believe that is the word I would use, but I will do whatever you'd like." Evie smiled at him, before looking around the room. Her eyes landing on the DVD rack, she looked back at Carlisle, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" She asked him. Carlisle let out a chuckle before shaking his head. "Well then you're in luck, because I happen to own seasons 1-7. And that's not including Classic Who." **(A/N: I know that the Twilight series takes place in 2005 and, technically, only season 1 would be out, but I don't care… I mean, it's Doctor Who!)** Jumping up, Evie managed to make her way to the DVD rack without stumbling. Taking a moment to figure out which doctor she wanted to watch, ' _Beautiful eyes, sexy hair, or cool bow tie',_ before settling on the 11th Doctor. Turning to Carlisle, she was struck with a sudden thought. "Do you know the basics about the show?"

"I've heard of it, briefly. A few of my former co-workers were taken by the show, but other than that, I know nothing." Evie nodded, before placing the 5th season disc back on the DVD rack, and grabbed the 1st season. She wanted him to at least understand what was going on, so she figured she would start from the beginning. For the next two hours, Evie sat with Carlisle and watched a few episodes with the 9th Doctor. Carlisle seemed to at least follow the storyline, but Evie couldn't tell if he actually liked the show or not. Mostly because he seemed to be watching her more than the television. Occasionally he would ask a question about the show, like why he made a screwdriver sonic, but mostly he would just draw patterns on the back of Evie's hand.

After watching four shows, Evie felt her eyes start drooping slightly, a yawn pulling itself from her lips. Carlisle chuckled at her, before shaking her slightly to pull her from dreamland. "You can't sleep, Evelyn. Not for another few hours, at least." Evie gave him a half-hearted glare, hoping he would take the hint and let her sleep, but the blonde vampire had other things in mind. Letting her hand fall from his, he stood, reached for her hands again, and pulled her to a standing position. Unprepared for the sudden change in position, Evie stumbled into Carlisle, letting her weight rest against his cool body. She couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her lips, the blood rushing to her feet again made her head start pounding. Carlisle looked at her in worry, before she pulled away and carefully made her way upstairs. He followed, curious and worried, as she went into the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out some Tylenol, she popped a few in her mouth and swallowed them. Carlisle gave her an apologetic smile, know understanding, and moved forward to her.

When he was close enough, he gently placed his hands on either side of her face against her temples, letting the cold of his skin help her headache. They stood like that for a few moments before Evie's stomach made itself known. Grimacing at the loud growling that came from her stomach, Evie and Carlisle made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. It was slightly odd watching pure perfection sit at her family's old, rickety table. Evie managed to turn her attention to her growling stomach, instead of staring at the blonde god sitting in her kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, Evie decided to make grilled cheese. It only took a few minutes to finish making the sandwich, before grabbing the ketchup and sitting at the table. Allowing herself one last glance at Carlisle, Evie ate her food in silence.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked him. He smiled at her, before leaning closer, resting his elbows on the table.

"I would have to say blue, but I do appreciate green as well." Evie nodded at him. "Yours?"

"I like yellow, or lime green. Any kind of happy color, really."

"What music do you listen too?" He asked her.

"I'll listen to anything, really. It depends on my mood, I guess." Evie told him, before frowning slightly. "Except rap music. I can't stand rap." Carlisle laughed at her words. "What about you?"

"I prefer classical. Most of the modern music these days is slightly," he paused, as if searching for the right word, "odd." Evie couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped. He laughed with her, finding the humor in his words.

"Says the three-hundred and sixty something year old vampire." Carlisle smiled at the dark haired girl, that foreign look back in his eyes. Evie swallowed, looking away from his mesmerizing eyes, and focusing on something else entirely. After a few minutes of Evie avoiding his gaze, Carlisle sighed and stood. Evie looked at him, confused, before following him out to the entryway.

"I can hear the truck coming up the road," he told her. Evie frowned, not wanting him to leave her just yet. Carlisle smiled at her, before leaning in close.

"Unlock your bedroom window, later. I'll stop by before you go to sleep, I promise." Lifting his right hand slightly, he caressed her cheek, before dropping his lips to her forehead. Evie let herself get lost in the feeling of his lips on her, even if they were just on her forehead, and couldn't hold back the shy grin that took over her face. Carlisle gave her one last smile, before removing his hand and walking out the front door and to his car, just as Bella got home. He smiled at the younger Swan, then climbed into the Mercedes and pulled away. Evie couldn't help the sad sigh that left her lips, but she managed to hide it while greeting her sister.

"Hey Bells, how was the rest of the day?" Bella shrugged, her gaze slightly concerned.

"It was okay. I kept getting questioned on your wellbeing, but other than that, they left me alone. How are you feeling?" Bella asked her. Evie mimicked her sister's actions, shrugging, before going back to the couch to sit.

"I feel fine. A slight headache, but Carlisle helped me." Bella nodded, before setting Evie's backpack on the couch next to her.

"I got all your homework from your teachers. Your English teacher said that they are starting a project and that you need to look over the instructions before next class. She also said that they already picked partners, but Angela said she'd be your partner when you came back. She said you could call her anytime to discuss when it would be a good time to meet up, too." Evie smiled at the friendly gesture from Angela. "How was it with Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked her. Evie tried to hold back the blush that threatened to take over, but she knew Bella could see it anyways.

"It was okay. We talked, mostly. I made him watch Doctor Who," Bella laughed at this, knowing her sisters obsession for the show, "and he kept me awake. Nothing too spectacular." Evie hoped her sister wouldn't question her further, trying to avoid letting her sister know more than she needed too. Evie spent a few more minutes with her sister, before claiming she was going to get a head start on her homework, and making her way to her room. The rest of the afternoon was spent working on the homework her teachers had given her, and doing a bit of writing in her journal.

Evie had kept a journal with her since the day she learned to write. This particular journal was about two years old, with paper falling out, random news articles stuffed inside, and being held together by a thin rubber band. She knew she needed a new one, but she hated breaking new journals in. The pages of her journal held a myriad of different topics. Some pages were filled with parts of a story she had written, others were random thoughts she had, or memories that stuck with her. Occasionally a news article would strike her fancy, and Evie would write her thoughts on the article. Bella had always thought that her hobby was odd, and old fashioned, but she knew her sister liked it, so she had bought Evie her last journal.

Evie was lost in her writing when Bella made her way downstairs, a plate of food in her hand. "Charlie called and said he would be home late. Apparently there has been a string of murders going on around the area, and he needs to stay at the office a bit longer," Evie nodded at her sister. "I made some meatloaf for dinner. I figured you would want to actually sleep tonight, so maybe we have our sleepover tomorrow night instead."

"I'd like that, Isa." After her sister left, Evie felt slightly guilty about not telling her the whole story. While sleep sounded nice, she was more interested in talking with Carlisle some more. Evie sat on her bed for a little while longer, before looking at the clock. Sighing at the time, 9:15 PM, Evie stood and made her way to her bedroom window, unlocking it and opening it a fraction. After she did that, she grabbed her empty dinner plate and brought it upstairs, washing it off, and setting it in the drying rack. Going into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and popped a few more Tylenol, then went back to her room. Not even glancing up as she walked into her room, she closed the door and turned, almost letting out a scream at the sight before her. Carlisle was laying on her bed, her journal in his hands, and a smirk on his face at the dark haired girl clutching her chest.

"I apologize for scaring you, Evelyn." Evie let out a breathless laugh.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked him. He frowned slightly.

"Why do I call you Evelyn?" Evie nodded at him.

"Everyone calls me Evie, everyone except you."

"Would you rather I called you Evie?" Evie frowned at him. Did she want him to call her Evie? It wasn't like it was derogatory, but it was casual. Evelyn sounded more formal, and Carlisle was definitely a formal kind of person.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, I guess. I was just curious," he smiled at her.

"As you wish." Evie snapped her head to his, a smile lighting up her face.

"No way…" At his laugh, she let out a small squeal. "That's my favorite movie!" He smiled at the girl before him, her smile making him feel ecstatic.

"I know, I've read the five pages dedicated to how "amazing and beautiful" that movie is." Evie blushed at his words. "What is this?" He held up her journal slightly.

"I like writing everything down. Memories, thoughts, and stories. If it's had an impact on me, then it's in there." He nodded.

"How many of these do you have?" Evie gave him a sheepish smile, before going to her desk and opening the bottom drawer. Carlisle stood and made his way to her, looking in the drawer at the two stacks of five. Chuckling, he handed Evie the journal in his hands, then made his way back to her bed. Sitting down, he patted the space beside him. Evie smiled at him, placed her journal on the desk, and made to sit next to him. Being in his presence made her feel almost complete, like she belonged near him; _with_ him.

 **So? What do you think? And I know, grilled cheese with ketchup? It's actually really good, honestly. My stepdad got me into it. Blame him for my weird obsession with it… Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Note: If any of you readers likes to read Leah/OC stories, please check out my new story, 'Finding Forever'. It is a girl/girl, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's been a while… I'm so sorry! I really hope that you can find it within you to forgive me! Enjoy this new chapter, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own Evelyn, my OC, and the plot behind her.**

 **NOTE:** Evie's thoughts will be in italics.

Chapter Nine: Realizations

The next morning was relatively the same as the one before it. Evie opened her eyes, reluctantly, to glare at the bright morning light, and Carlisle held back a chuckle. Her hair, in disarray, managed to stay piled on top of her head, swaying precariously when she turned to face him. A gentle smile lit up her features when Evie saw the gorgeous blonde vampire that lay next to her. Using the heel of her palms to rub the sleep from her eyes, a small yawn escaped her lips. When Evie had finished her morning stretching, she jumped up from the bed, smiled at Carlisle, and made her way to her dresser. Pulling a brush through her tangled hair, Evie let out a huff and just pulled all of her hair back into a low ponytail. Making her way to her closet, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a long sleeve, plaid, button up shirt. She held up one finger, telling Carlisle that she would be back in a minute, and flew up the steps to the bathroom. After she had finished dressing, she popped a few Tylenol and made her way back downstairs, grabbing an apple from the kitchen on the way.

When she had successfully made her way back to her room, she shut the door and just stared at Carlisle. He was in the same clothes as the night before, so he hadn't left her side once, and he was currently lounging on her bed. _I will never wash those sheets…_ Evie thought, a light blush staining her cheeks, which Carlisle immediately noticed, his eyes growing dark. Glancing away from the perfection that is Carlisle, Evie read the time on her clock; 8:15. Sighing at the fact that she could have slept in, Evie decided to just be grateful that she got the day off school due to the accident. When she looked back at Carlisle, however, he was no longer lounging on her bed, but standing only a few feet in front of her. "I should probably go. My shift starts soon and I need to change, and probably make an appearance at home." He said this with a chuckle. Evie, slightly disappointed that he was leaving, was suddenly struck by the knowledge that he seemed to be spending more time with her than with his family. _I'm hogging him from his family and his mate._

It was like a metaphorical bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head, causing whatever reality she had been seeing to become a dream. Carlisle had a mate, and she was keeping him from being with the woman he loved more than anything. The woman he loved more than Evie, more than her blood, more than his 'children'. Evie was just a nuisance to the aged vampire in front of her, nothing more than a toy to be played with when wanted, and placed upon a shelf when not wanted. _He obviously wants to spend time with me, so maybe I'm more than just a toy, but even then I will never be able to compare to his mate._

"Evelyn? Are you alright?" The musical voice of Carlisle broke Evie's thoughts. She immediately placed a, false, smile on her face and nodded, never once meeting the blonde vampire's suspicious gaze.

"I was just thinking about the English project I have to do. I didn't mean to space out on you, I'm sorry." Though Carlisle nodded, it was easy to see that he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't mention it. For a long moment both Evie and Carlisle were silent, but soon Carlisle sighed and stepped closer to the blue eyed beauty in front of him.

"My shift ends at seven tonight. If you'd like, I can stop by and-," Carlisle was interrupted by a slightly frantic looking Evie, furiously shaking her head.

"No! No, that's alright, you don't have to visit me tonight. I know you probably need to spend some quality time with your family. They need you more than I do, and I'm sure your mate misses you too. I'll be fine for one night, Carlisle, don't worry so much." Evie did her best, she honestly did, to keep the sadness out of her voice, but she was sure that Carlisle would be able to hear it as plain as day. Since she was expertly avoiding looking at him, she didn't see his eyebrows shoot up dangerously near his hairline. She did, however, hear the low chuckle that practically vibrated through him and into her. _Maybe it's a vampire thing,_ she mused.

"Evelyn, look at me." She felt, rather than saw, him step closer, feeling a slight temperature drop near her. When his pale hand moved into her line of sight, Evie released a shaky breath. Carlisle put a single finger under her chin and gently directed her gaze up to his. "I had hoped you understood what I meant about my mate, but I suppose it was my fault for assuming." His golden eyes never strayed from her ice blue ones, making Evie feel as though he could see right through her. "I don't have a mate waiting for me back at my house, because she is right in front of me."

For a few moments, Evie didn't dare to even breathe. She just stared, wide eyed, and the, now smirking, blonde god in front of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Evie registered his expression and realized that someone so perfect should never smirk for fear of putting the unsuspecting girl's into cardiac arrest. "I'm sorry, I think I've gone completely insane, but if you would be so kind as to repeat your last words, if only to confirm my fears, I would very much appreciate it." She said it calmly, never once blinking in fear of realizing he was only a figment of her imagination. His smirk only grew wider, which almost confirmed her theory that she was, in fact, completely mental, when he spoke again.

"Evelyn Grey Swan, you are my soul mate. I've known for years and I've waited for a long time to tell you this. I can assure you that you are not insane, nor are you dreaming." Evie nodded, mostly to try and rid her brain of whatever illusion she was seeing, but the scene before her never once changed. _Maybe it's real, genius. Did you ever think of that?_ It took a lot of practice to not scowl openly at her thoughts, but, somehow, she managed it. In a last ditch effort to prove that this was, in fact, a dream, Evie reached toward Carlisle, one finger pointed, and poked him in the chest. When even this failed to make the dream disappear, Evie finally, _finally_ , let herself believe that this may actually be real.

Carlisle never let his eyes waver from hers as he took the hand still poking his chest, unclenched her fingers, and rested her open palm against his chest. The coolness of his skin radiated through the thin material of his clothes, making goosebumps rise on Evie's skin. But Evie wasn't paying attention to the goosebumps. No, she was paying attention to the blonde vampire currently stepping closer so that their chests' were just barely touching. Carlisle leaned down at a painfully slow pace, and placed a very gently kiss to her right cheek, brushing the very corner of her lips with his. Evie was fairly sure she was shaking like a leaf, but she didn't care. Throwing all caution to the wind, Evie raised up slightly on her toes, placed both of her hands on Carlisle's chest, and turned her head slightly to the right. Letting her lips ghost across his for only a second, Evie drew in a large breath and closed her eyes before placing her lips, more forcefully, onto his.

What started out as a slow, slightly nervous, yet passionate, kiss, quickly became more heated as both of their hands began to wander. Carlisle let his hands caress her waist, slowly moving up her sides and around to the small of her back, and back again. Evie found her hands wandering up to the hair at the base of his neck, feeling the silky strands run through her fingers. Carlisle's hands pulled Evie closer, letting her press up against him completely, making her let out a small gasp at the new sensation. As soon as the small sound left her mouth, Carlisle moved his tongue to her lips, gently probing, but never once forcing her to reciprocate. He didn't have to worry, however, as Evie allowed her tongue to caress his. It was odd that his cold tongue actually felt right, but Evie didn't dwell too long on the thought. They stayed within the others embrace for a while more, neither of them paying attention to how much time had elapsed, when the kiss slowly came to an end. When the two finally pulled apart, Carlisle rested his forehead against Evie's and gazed into her eyes still clouded with lust.

His eyes, she noted, were pitch black with lust, but not for her blood. Evie couldn't hold back a shudder that ripped through her body when she realized that. His lips quirked into a grin, making Evie narrow her eyes. Carlisle chuckled, pecked her lips once more, and stepped back. "I really do have to go, but I will stop by tonight, Evelyn, I promise." Evie only nodded, still not trusting her voice, and watched as he leapt through her window gracefully. _I just kissed Carlisle Cullen. I just kissed a 360 something year old vampire. He's a really good kisser._ Her thoughts were jumbled, but she knew one thing for certain. This was no dream.

It was later in the morning, sometime around 10:30 or so, that Evie noticed something was wrong. She hadn't been paying too much attention to her surroundings, there _was_ a Doctor Who marathon on, but she was sure she had left her bedroom door closed earlier. Having gone down to her room to retrieve her journal, Evie was admittedly worried about what she would find inside the silent room. Rolling her eyes at her irrational fear, Evie pushed open the door in one swift motion to find that her room, in fact, was occupied by three female vampires, two of which were lounging on her bed reading the very journal Evie had come for. The other vampire was standing near her desk and smiling warmly at the surprised human girl. Evie decided to not be angry at the three women, but that didn't stop her from glaring at them and ripping the journal from Alice's tiny hands. She didn't kid herself into thinking that she was strong enough to rip the journal from Alice, but she appreciated the gesture from the pixie like woman.

"Um, hello?" Esme, who had been standing near her desk, moved quickly to Evie's side and embraced her warmly, or, as warmly as a vampire could… Rose nodded at her, a slight grin on her face, and Alice bounced on her bed with excitement. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you guys doing here?" At this, Rose turned one of her famous 'ice queen' glares at Alice, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the hyperactive vampire.

"Alice decided it would be the perfect day to skip school and come bother you. Esme and I didn't really have much choice in the matter, but we wanted to see you as well. It seems as if Carlisle has been keeping you all to himself, not that we blame him, but we thought it was our turn." Evie nodded slightly, worrying her lip with her teeth. While she now accepted the fact that she was Carlisle's mate, it was still hard to get used to others knowing as well.

"We're very happy that you accepted him, Evie. He deserves someone like you. He needed someone like you, though don't tell him I said so," Esme said.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Alice bounced a little more vigorously at this, causing Evie to look at her weirdly. She wasn't sure if a vampire could have a sugar rush, but this was probably as close as they came to it.

"Because, Evie, you are gorgeous, kind, happy, and intelligent. You aren't like the other girls at school, and you don't really care what other people think of you. It's because of your ability to accept other people for what they are that you and Carlisle are perfect for each other. The love you two will share will make everyone envious, and that love will never diminish over the centuries, I promise!" Evie was silent for a moment, just letting the words sink in. Centuries?

"Wait, over the centuries? Alice, what are you saying?" Alice's smile softened slightly as the pixie like vampire bounced gracefully onto the floor and moved to stand right across from her. For a second, Evie almost wanted to scowl at the fact that she was taller than her, but decided not to.

"Evie, one day, I'm not exactly sure when yet, but one day you will be one of us. You and Carlisle will be able to live together for as long as you exist. It may be a bit much to take in right now, but it _will_ happen, I promise." Rose stood from the bed and made her way to Evie's side, gently resting her hand on Evie's shoulder for comfort.

 _I'm going to be a vampire. Sure, I'll be able to be with Carlisle forever, or until I cease to exist, whichever comes first, but I won't be able to have children. I won't be able to grow old, or cry when I'm upset, or sleep, or even be seen in the sunlight. I won't be able to eat grilled cheese with ketchup, or binge on chocolate ice cream with Bella when something goes wrong. And what about Bella? Will I ever see her again, or mom and dad? Mom would be okay, she'd have Phil and Bella, but what about dad? He was alone besides Bella and I. But Carlisle said that Edward and Bella were mates too, and if I'm going to become a vampire because of being his mate, then would Bella become a vampire as well? Could we do that to Charlie, to mom? Do I even have a choice?_

"I don't want to be a vampire." Evie didn't wait for a reply. She grabbed the journal she had come for and walked back upstairs. At first, Evie thought that they had all left and she allowed herself to relax on the couch, but when she heard the clearing of someone's throat behind her, she froze. Turning to face Rosalie, Evie only raised an eyebrow in question.

Rose sighed, "I only wanted to tell you the story of my transformation. It isn't happy, and it is still quite painful to me, but I gained something from my pain, something I would do anything for, and that something is Emmett."

 **So there you have it. Please review, and if you do review, please tell me if you think Evie and Carlisle are moving too fast. I have a set time frame in my head, but I want to make sure that my readers enjoy it as well, so please, please, please tell me!**

 **I will try to have the next chapter up by Friday night, but if it isn't up by then, it will definitely be up by Monday night! I have two jobs and I'm going to school full time, so my free time to write is almost nonexistent these days…**


	10. Chapter 10

**STOP! Now that I have your attention, please read, at least this portion of the Author's Note. I would like to apologize for not updating, but in my defense, I honestly thought I had posted this chapter… I went to post chapter eleven when I realized that I was still on nine on the website, so I will post chapter ten today, and chapter eleven on Wednesday. You may now read the story… :)**

 **It's time for a new chapter! I'm as excited as you guys, believe me. Please tell me what you think and review! I've received many wonderful reviews from you lovely readers, but if you continue to review, who knows what could happen? I like adding new characters to my stories, so maybe you will get chosen? Guess you'll just have to find out…**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, but I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Ten: A New Friend

Rosalie wasn't lying when she said it wasn't pretty, nor was it happy. Evie was in tears the moment she heard of her friends attack, but while most of those tears were for Rosalie, some were for Carlisle. Rosalie didn't blame Carlisle for her life of damnation, as she put it, but she hadn't exactly made his existence easy in the beginning either. If there was only one thing Evie knew about Carlisle, it was his compassion, and knowing that Rose hadn't been happy with her new 'life' he had given her, he would have blamed himself and questioned his choices. However, Rosalie had given Evie hope. Hope that even in the darkness of living in shadows, there was always an upside. To her, that upside was Emmett, but to Evie, it would be Carlisle. Rosalie wasn't one to beat around the bush, it was a trait that Evie liked, but resented all at the same time, so Rose's next question was blunt and to the point.

 _Flashback_

" _Could you be happy being a vampire if Carlisle was by your side?" The question should have been a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, but it wasn't. Evie didn't quite know how to answer that question, as she felt both answer's applied at the same time. Frowning to herself, she visualized what her future would be like as a vampire. Obviously she would have Carlisle, whether as a friend, lover, husband, or even acquaintance was yet to be determined, but she could hope, right? Evie knew that having Carlisle would be a huge plus, but not being able to have a child with him, or grow old with him? Was it worth it? While the answer should have been an immediate 'yes', Evie knew deep down that it wasn't that simple._

" _I don't know." It seemed as if that answer both satisfied, yet disappointed Rosalie. Evie's attention was no longer on the striking blonde beauty, though, as Alice practically appeared before her eyes, fuming with anger, Esme hot on her heels, trying to reign her in._

" _You don't know? How could you not know, Evelyn? He is your_ soul mate _and he loves you. How could you choose to be human while he watched you grow old? Even if you decide you don't want him in your life, you know, deep down, that he would still watch over you till the moment you died of old age, then find a way to have himself killed! I know that having a child may be important to you now, but Carlisle will always be the most important thing to you once you figure out that you love him!" Evie couldn't tell you which emotion rushing through her was the strongest, but she had a feeling it was either rage or hurt. Rising from the couch she had been sitting on, Evie turned her best glare on Alice, feeling a sick sort of delight rush through her when the short haired vampire cringed. Evie knew her eyes were odd and added an eerie effect when narrowed in a glare._

" _First of all, unless I am hit by a car and in critical condition with only a five percent chance of making it through the night, my transformation will always be MY choice, not yours. On second thought, even then it won't be your choice. If that ever happens, I want Rose to be the voice of reason, and I want her to choose, because unlike you, she might actually take my wishes to heart." The widened eyes of Rosalie and Esme were filled with surprise at Evie's outburst, but Evie only had eyes for Alice at the moment. "Second, I don't care whether you can see the future or not, you don't know how important a child is to me, neither do you know how important Carlisle is to me, so throwing around his death and my death like it's my fault will only serve to make me hate you, so don't you dare do it again. My choices in life, or in death, are exactly that; MY choices. If Carlisle brings up the subject of turning me, then we, as in Carlisle and I, will discuss it in an adult manner, but I will NOT have my choices taken from me because you don't agree." With those words, Evie had walked calmly to the front door, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed a coat before heading to First Beach._

 _End Flashback_

It had been two hours since her emotions took over her, but Evie couldn't bring herself to leave the shore. When she had arrived, there had been no one on the beach, most likely because all of the teens were at school, but now there were a few people a couple hundred yards away. Evie sighed, watching the waves crash onto the shore, before rushing back out into the ocean. While she knew Alice was only trying to help, albeit in a very unorthodox way, it still hurt that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She knew that Carlisle head probably already been told by Esme what had happened, and she knew she'd have to confront him sooner or later, but she hoped it was later. _Hell, we only just got together this morning. This has to be a new record._ Picking up a stray shell, Evie rubbed the smooth surface for a moment, letting the questions she had practically drown her. Would Carlisle want her to become a vampire? Would _he_ be happy with forever with her by his side? Would he respect her choices, or demand she be changed?

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Jumping in surprise, Evie realized she was no longer alone. Sitting next to her, looking as if she was in the most comfortable spot in the world, was a tanned girl, just staring at her with a lopsided grin. Her hair was long and dark, but not quite as dark as Evie's. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness, but Evie knew she was hiding her emotions under the fake mask.

"Who are you?" The girl rolled her eyes, before holding out a hand.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, and you?" Evie shook Leah's hand, smiling slightly.

"Evie Swan."

"Well Evie, what's got your panties in a twist? You were thinking pretty hard, and I'm pretty sure you had smoke coming out of your ears at one point. Want to clue a girl in?" Evie laughed a little. Leah was refreshing, especially after her fight with Alice. The tanned girl had a no-nonsense attitude, kind of like Rosalie's, and Evie knew that if Rose wasn't a vampire, they would be best friends.

"I got into an argument with my friend. We disagreed over some personal choices, and I kind of snapped at her." Leah didn't comment, only nodded, and for that she was grateful. It wasn't like she could tell her the whole story.

"Arguments happen, but if she is really your friend, she'll get over it and you both will respect the choices you make, even if you guys can't agree. It's what friends are for."

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, and Evie knew she had to be leaving soon. Leah hadn't said another word about Evie's argument, but had instead questioned her on boys and hobbies, which also, unsurprisingly, included boys. After a few minutes of talking, both girls had found themselves completely comfortable around the other. It was as if they were twins separated at birth, so when Evie announced her departure, both girls were upset. Evie knew, however, that Carlisle would be out of work soon and she needed to be home for when he got there. So with one last hug, the exchange of phone numbers, and the promise to visit in a few days, both girls went opposite ways.

When Evie pulled into the driveway, she wasn't surprised to see the cruiser still missing. Her father had been investigating the animal that was terrorizing the people of the surrounding cities late into the night, lately. Making her way inside, Evie almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Bella standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her sister, grinning at the glare she was now receiving, only rolled her eyes when Evie huffed. "Did you actually want to talk, or were you just planning on staring at me for the rest of the night?" Bella laughed, not letting Evie's sour mood get to her, before nodding.

"We got invited to La Push this Saturday by Mike, Jess, and Angela. I thought it would be nice to get out of the house a little, so I told them that we'd be there. Is that okay?" Evie nodded, not really caring about the trip, but getting excited about going to the reservation again. While Bella and Evie had been regulars down at the Rez when they still lived in Forks, that had changed once they moved. While Bella had been close to Jacob Black, Evie had taken a shine to Samuel Uley. He was only a few months older than her and they both enjoyed football, so they had immediately gotten along. Her father used to joke that Sam and Evie were as close as Rocky and Bullwinkle. Evie hated the analogy, but understood what he meant. There was the added bonus that she might be able to see Leah again if they went down there, so Evie definitely wasn't going to say no.

 **So? What do you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, my lovelies! Here is the newest chapter I promised you! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC, Evie.**

 **Please review, guys! I know that hundreds of people read this story, I can see that on the graph, but I'm still only getting two or three reviews a chapter… I would really appreciate a few more comments!**

Chapter Eleven: The Beach

Despite her fears that Carlisle would be mad, Evie needn't have worried as he never even brought the argument up. It seemed as if that was a line he was unwilling to cross, as of yet. Evie couldn't say she minded, as she still had conflicting feelings on the matter. About an hour after arriving from the beach, Carlisle appeared before her in her room. Neither of them said a word as they both crossed the room to her bed and relaxed for the next few hours. The silence between them wasn't tense, but relaxed. Evie didn't expect herself to be so comfortable around Carlisle, even though she should've been used to his presence by now, but it surprised her how easy their relationship came to them. While kissing was an amazing, passionate, and satisfying activity that she wouldn't mind partaking in again, she didn't mind the strong, commanding, yet quiet presence he had as he held her on her bed. That night was the first night that Carlisle stayed on her bed as she slept. That night was the first night that Evie didn't find herself half awake and hanging off the edge of the bed, as Carlisle's arms kept her in one place the whole night. That night was the first night that Evie dreamed of forever with the man she was growing to love.

The next few days passed quickly, a routine developing between, what Evie now called, her double lives. In the morning she would wake to a, usually, empty bed with a single, blood red rose on her nightstand. Carlisle had started taking all of the morning shifts, having to leave just before dawn in order to get to work, and would be finished a few hours after Evie got out of school. While she was at school, Evie felt as though she was lying to her friends, pretending to not have a boyfriend so Carlisle's reputation would stay pure, and feigning interest in school affairs when all she wanted to do was return home and wait for Carlisle. When Carlisle would finally arrive, they would either stay in her room, talking about anything and everything, or he would take her to his house where she would garden with Esme, or talk fashion with Rose, or play games with Emmett, or even listen to Edward play the piano. Alice and Jasper had taken to avoiding Evie, though she couldn't really blame them. Alice and Evie were far too stubborn for their own good, and where Alice went, Jasper followed. They hadn't spoken since their argument, but when they were at school, Evie could feel the sorrow filled stare of her pixie like friend from across the lunch room.

Despite her lack of interest in anything to do with school, Evie had noticed her sister's growing interest with Edward. While Evie knew that she was stubborn, Bella was ten times worse. Evie had also noticed on some of her excursions to the Cullen's home that Edward wasn't always present. She had a feeling that he was watching her sister, as weird as that thought might be, but understood why he did it. Her sister was a whole new problem altogether. While they had always been close, with Carlisle and Edward taking up their time, they seemed to be growing apart. That was one of the reasons why Evie was so excited to go to the beach, that way they could spend some time together, even if it was only for a few hours. That was how she found herself, Saturday morning, dashing into Bella's room and jumping onto her bed. Carlisle was still downstairs, and Evie was fairly certain that Edward was hiding in Bella's closet, looking through the small gap, but she didn't care.

"Wake up, Isa! We're going to the beach! Come on, you lump! Let's go!" Bella, for her part, had immediately woken up and was now trying to swat her older sister off her bed, a frown on her face, though laughter was shining in her eyes. Laughing, Evie hopped off Bella's bed, winked at the closet, and ran back downstairs. Carlisle sat on her bed, conveniently sitting in the shadows, with a large smile on his face. Grabbing her outfit for the day, Evie ran back up the stairs, managing to trip somehow, but made it to the bathroom in one piece. After brushing her teeth and her hair, she threw on her clothes and went back to her room at a more subdued pace. Carlisle had taken the day off as it was sunny, so he wasn't in a rush to leave, and Evie didn't mind one bit. Sitting on her bed next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a few minutes until Evie heard Bella moving around upstairs.

With a sigh, Carlisle rose from his position, Evie moving with him. Evie wasn't quite sure who initiated the kiss, but she didn't care. As soon as his lips met hers, the world around them disappeared. His right hand cupped her face, while his left hand circled her waist and pulled her close. Evie's fingers had been itching to run through his silky hair, so she let her arms rest on his shoulders as she played with the hair at the base of his skull. A low noise, which Evie could only describe as a purr, came from the blonde god with the heavenly lips. To say that that sound was hot would be the understatement of the century. A shudder ripped through her body in response, to which she could then feel Carlisle smirk at. It could have been seconds, or it could have been minutes, but the only reason they parted was because of Evie's need for air. Pulling apart, Evie practically gasped for oxygen as Carlisle moved his lips to her throat. When he sucked lightly on the sensitive skin there, Evie couldn't hold back the breathless moan. It would have embarrassed her to make such a noise had she not seen the look in Carlisle's dark, lust filled eyes as he met her gaze a moment later.

"I should go." Evie couldn't help the disappointment that filled her eyes at his words, though she understood why he said them. Nodding, Evie reluctantly pulled her hands away from his hair. Looking out her window, Evie was struck with the sudden need to see what he looked like in the sunlight. Turning back to the gorgeous man in front of her, Evie pushed her bottom lip out slightly and made her eyes go wide. Her expression seemed to do the trick as his eyes widened slightly and that unfamiliar emotion filled them once more.

"Can you show me what you look like in the sun?" Evie asked. It only took a moment for Carlisle to smile gently and lean in to place a kiss on her forehead, before moving towards the window. Evie could only watch in astonishment as Carlisle stepped into the light, making his skin turn into millions of tiny diamonds. It was, in one word, exquisite. Entranced by the beauty in front of her, Evie joined him before her window and reached up to examine his neck, the closest bit of skin she could reach. Looking up at his face as she ran her fingers along his neck, Evie was surprised to see him smiling, his eyes closed in contentment. "Beautiful," she whispered. His eyes snapped open at her words, and just as before, they both leaned forward to kiss. This time, however, they were interrupted by the sound of Bella descending the staircase. Breaking apart, Carlisle caressed her cheek before disappearing out her window.

As soon as Bella had finished waking up, they hopped into the truck and drove to Newton's Olympic Outfitter's where they met up with the rest of the group. Evie had to hold in a snicker as Mike tried to get Bella to ride with him. The poor kid was so disappointed when Bella told him that she would be driving in the truck and that Evie would be going with her. When they finally reached the beach, Evie smiled at the calm atmosphere. Tyler, ever the crowd pleaser, lit a fire with some driftwood when he heard that the two Swan's had never seen the pleasing blue flames of the fire. They all sat for a little while, basking in the sunlight, while some of the boys, and Jessica, went into the water to surf. Tyler had tried to get Evie and Bella out in the water, but Bella was too cold and Evie was deathly afraid of being in water where she couldn't reach the bottom. Eventually, the people who went into the water came back, slightly bummed at the lack of waves, and everyone decided to go for a hike to see the water holes. Evie tagged along beside Bella, making sure to keep a close eye on her accident prone sister, and caught her a few times when she pitched forward randomly.

When they all made it back to the beach, alive and relatively unscathed, Evie let out a loud squeal when she saw the group of Quileute's, but mostly when she saw Sam. While they hadn't seen each other in years, they had kept in touch through email and text. Sam was her best friend, as far as Evie was concerned. While she almost didn't recognize him due to his towering height and massive amount of muscles, his boyish grin gave him away. Running toward the giant man that was Sam, Evie couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Lauren's scowling face. It was obvious she had been trying to flirt with Sam when Evie came along, but Evie knew Sam was in a very happy relationship, even though it was relatively new. "Sammy!" The large man before her grinned affectionately before catching her mid jump and hugging her to his chest. Evie couldn't help the gasp that left her after she felt his burning temperature. Being used to Carlisle's cold temperature made it feel as though Sam was on fire. When they finally pulled away, Evie reached up to feel his forehead, frowning in thought. "Are you feeling okay, Sam?" His low chuckle had Evie grinning as well.

"I'm fine, V. I've always been a bit hotter than the others," he said. Evie laughed at the double meaning behind his words, and only laughed harder when the two boys behind him spluttered in shock and annoyance. Taking a moment to look over at her sister, she saw Bella doing what could only be described as flirting with Jacob. Before they could keep talking, however, Lauren opened her mouth.

"It's a shame that no one invited the Cullen's. I'm sure they would have liked to come." Evie only rolled her eyes, but she felt Sam tense up next to her.

"Well Bella invited Edward, but he couldn't come," Jessica said. Bella flushed under the gaze of everyone around her, making Evie glare openly at Lauren and Jessica.

"I was just being nice."

"The Cullen's don't come here." The voice, while it came from the person next to her, was not Sam's voice. His normally carefree tone was replaced with a hard, distant, and powerful, edge that made even Evie cringe. It only took a moment for everyone to go back to normal, but Evie noticed Sam glaring at the sand before him.

"Follow me, Sammy! We're going on an adventure." Evie grabbed the taller man's arm, still not used to the heat, and pulled him toward a secluded part of the beach. She didn't fool herself into thinking that she was able to pull him along by sheer force, but more out of his own free will. When they were far enough away from the group, Evie plopped down onto the sand, not even caring that the action was extremely ungraceful. Sam sat next to her, staring out at the ocean with a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright, spill." Those two words had Sam tensing back up and turning a glare onto the dark haired beauty beside him.

"What do you mean?" Evie rolled her eyes before laying down in the sand, the picture of relaxation.

"You know what I mean. You have something against the good doctor and his children, and I want to know what it is." Sam didn't say a word, only stared at Evie. With a sigh, Evie tried again, trying to get her point across without giving it away, just in case he wasn't in the know. He obviously knew something, and Evie had a feeling it was the fact that they were vampires. "Is it because their," Evie paused, trying to figure out how to word it. " _different_ than us?" Sam's eyes went wide at her implication, and all she could do was stare in shock as his body started to shake.

"You know?" He spat.

"Yeah, I know. I'm dating one of them. I know exactly how their _different_ , but I also know that they won't hurt me. I don't know why you hate them, but you're my best friend, Sammy, so please don't hate me too." Evie left it at that, and turned back to the water. She let him think for a few minutes, and relaxed slightly when his body stopped shaking.

"You know everything about them?" Evie thought for a minute, trying to think of a response.

"I know Carlisle and Rosalie's story, but the rest are still kind of a mystery. It's not my place to know their entire past, as that's exactly what it is; their past. I know who and what they are now, though, and I don't care that their lifestyle is different because they are still the same people I know and love. Sure, their dangerous and could possibly kill me with a flick of their finger, but I know that they won't hurt me." Sam was silent through her speech, never looking away from the ocean in front of him.

"V," Evie glanced up into his concern filled eyes, "promise me you'll be careful." Evie could only nod, smiling gently at the man next to her.

"Will you tell me how you know what they are?" She asked. He frowned for a moment, searching her eyes for something, before he responded.

"I can't tell you that, Evie."

"Aw, come on, Sammy. You can tell me anything." Evie pouted. Sam laughed slightly at her expression.

"No, Evie. I mean, _I_ can't tell you that." Suddenly Evie understood what he was saying and flashed him a grin. Understanding that he meant for her to ask Carlisle, she nodded once more. For the next two hours, the two friends sat off to the side catching up on anything and everything. Neither of them cared about the looks the group kept shooting them. Evie couldn't help but feel that everything was alright, if only for the day.

 **What did you think? Please, please, please review! I have noticed a decrease in the number of reviews I get per chapter. While I won't force you to review, and I will keep updating my story, I would appreciate a comment from some more people. Please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC, Evelyn, and the story behind her.**

Chapter Twelve: Girl's Night

The night that Bella and Evie went to the beach was the first night that Carlisle didn't stay with her. The entire family needed to go hunting, and Carlisle had warned her of this a few days prior when she noticed his increasingly dark eyes. He had been putting off a hunting trip so he could spend time with her, and Evie had told him off immediately. While she knew he had to go hunting, however, it didn't mean she had to like it. So, in the absence of her favorite vampire, she chose to bother her sister incessantly instead, which is how she found herself hiding under her sisters bed at 11: 34 PM, waiting for Bella to get out of the shower. When she heard the water shut off, Evie grabbed the can of silly string and waited patiently for the perfect opportunity. Times like this had happened frequently over the years, but had slowly been dwindling as the two sisters grew older, but Evie felt that her sister had been ignored enough, hence the silly string.

Stifling a giggle at her childish actions, Evie watched as her sisters bare feet padded across the floor of her room and to her closet. When Bella moved back to her bed, Evie silently moved to the far side and got ready to jump up with an aerial attack. As soon as the bed dipped, Evie sprung up from her position and pressed the top of the silly string, watching in sick satisfaction as Bella squealed and tried to block Evie's assault with her hands. After mere seconds, though, Bella had had enough and she launched herself across her bed and leapt at her sister, managing to take both of them to the floor laughing the whole way. A brief skirmish later found Evie sitting on top of her sisters back, grinning victoriously at the agitated brunette beneath her. "Will you get off me? You weigh a ton!" Evie rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her dearest sister was over exaggerating.

"What do you say?" The loud 'humph' from Bella was her only answer, making Evie run her finger over the back of Bella's neck. Not a lot of people knew it, but Bella was _extremely_ ticklish on the back of her neck. "Come on, Isa, you know you want to say it," Evie sang.

"Argh, fine! I bow to you, High Priestess Evelyn, Queen of the Amazon Women!" The sister's laughed at each other for a few minutes, both of them remembering the story behind Evie's 'title'.

 _Flashback_

 _The brightly lit house was packed to the brim with preteens on a sugar rush, excluding the subdued sisters, Evie and Bella. Renee had forced the girls to invite the_ entire _school for a Halloween party. Evie wouldn't have minded so much if they didn't invite Paula and her gang. Paula had it out for Evie, and in turn, Bella, and Evie didn't even know why. It wasn't like she spat on Paula's dead mother's grave, even though her mother was very much alive, the thought still passed her mind. Paula was the 'it' girl, and her followers were her partners in crime. Wherever Paula was, one of the followers was close behind. Paula had learned early on that Evie didn't care what was said about her, but anything they said about Bella would be met with a fist and, sometimes, her shoe. In learning this, Paula had taken it upon herself to tease Bella as much as possible, in turn causing Evie to be suspended… twice. Renee thought that a good party would make them put their differences aside. 'As if,' Evie thought with a huff._

 _The whole party, Paula had taken to calling Bella 'Twinkle Toes'. It wasn't the fact that they gave Bella a nickname that really pissed Evie off, however. It was the fact that they had purposely tripped Bella as they called her that name. Evie had immediately tried to punch the lights out of the fake blonde bitch, but Renee had pulled her away and said that it was probably an accident. Bella now sported a black eye because of the royal bitch that is Paula, and Evie now only saw in red. At the moment, Bella stood across the room near the snack table that Renee had painstakingly set up, getting herself a cup of what looked to be punch. Evie watched with narrowed eyes as Paula and her gang made their way over to the snack table, smirking at Evie's unsuspecting sister. Pushing off the wall, Evie got to Bella a moment too late, and watched in horror as Paula pushed Bella into the table, knocking the bowl of punch and the food everywhere. Bella, now soaked in red punch, had tears in her eyes, and Evie, sporting a bit of lettuce and some kind of chocolate pudding on her head and dress, stepped between her sister and Paula._

" _Aw, look who's come to Twinkle Toes' rescue! Her very own jungle rat!" Evie didn't react to the names, she didn't care anyways because words didn't hurt near as much as fists. With a smirk, Evie jumped onto Paula's taller form and took her down to the floor. With one hand wrapped in the fake blonde tresses and the other pulled back in a fist, Evie laughed cruelly before responding._

" _It's High Priestess Evelyn, Queen of the Amazon Women, Bitch!" With a sickening crunch, one that Evie relished in, Paula's nose broke beneath Evie's right hand. "Get it right." As soon as Renee was able to get Evie off of Paula, she hauled Paula out to her car and took her to the hospital, leaving her current fling, Richard, to watch the wild preteens. The rest of Paula's gang left quickly, not wanting to be attacked by Evie, leaving only the people who were impressed by Evie's display. Gregory, a boy that sat next to Evie in English, had two other boys help him lift Evie onto their shoulders and began to chant 'long live the Queen'. The name had stuck with her for years, following her into high school where the seniors had their own version of the events and called her 'High Priestess' in the hallways._

 _End Flashback_

Even now, Evie still got teased by her former class mates, but she didn't care. She had built a legacy and Paula's "reign of terror" had ended that night. After the girls were done laughing at the, now trashed, room, they stood and began to tidy before collapsing on the bed. Charlie was still at work, a new body had been found and they needed the police chief to help with the investigation, so they didn't need to be quiet. Neither of the two girls wanted to go to bed yet, most likely for different reasons, so they grabbed a blanket and the fuzziest slippers they could find and ran downstairs to watch sappy romance movies. Bella picked the movie as Evie grabbed two bowls and spoons along with the entire bucket of rocky road ice cream and the jar of caramel topping. They watched three movies; Leap Year, A Little Bit of Heaven, and Grease. About halfway through grease, the girls fell asleep. Neither of them noticed as Charlie got home, smiling softly at the pair, before turning the TV off and placing another blanket on top of the slumbering girls. Evie fell asleep leaning against the arm of the couch while Bella used Evie's legs as a pillow, and Evie's left hand laying on top of Bella's. This was the scene that Carlisle and Edward both walked in on early in the morning, and neither of them had in in them to move the sisters.

When they woke up the next morning, Bella and Evie shared a gentle look before going to their separate rooms. Carlisle, having moved to Evie's room when Charlie began to wake, lay on Evie's bed. Evie didn't quite believe her eyes, rubbing her palms over her sleep blurred vision harshly, only to find Carlisle now directly in front of her when she opened her eyes once more. With a small squeal, Evie was pressed tightly to his chest and losing all thought as Carlisle's mouth descended onto hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but Evie still had to spend a good minute or two regaining the breath he had stolen from her.

"Good morning, Evelyn. I trust you slept well?" Carlisle asked with a small smile. Evie nodded, a grin coming to her face as she thought about the night before.

"Yeah, Bella and I needed a girl's night, I guess." Evie smiled at Carlisle briefly before moving to her closet to get ready for the day. As she was pulling out her outfit, though, Carlisle began to speak.

"Alice had a vision last night of something rather," He paused as if searching for the right word, "intriguing." Turning to give the blonde god her full attention, Evie was met with his amused smirk, causing her mind to go blank. "She tells me that you have a nickname that I was unfamiliar with. Care to share, High Priestess?" Evie couldn't stop the giggles from escaping at hearing him call her 'High Priestess'. For a few minutes Evie could do nothing but giggle, only calming slightly when she heard Bella moving around in the kitchen above her.

"It was a nickname I made up when I was fourteen. Some girls were picking on Bella and calling her names, so I put a stop to it and dubbed myself 'High Priestess Evelyn, Queen of the Amazon Women'." Carlisle chuckled at her explanation, before sitting on her bed.

"How did you ever come up with such a name?" He asked as he made to lay down. Evie felt her throat get suspiciously dry when the action caused his shirt to become tight around his lean muscles. It seemed that Carlisle noticed her wandering gaze as well, as his delicious mouth curved up into a smirk. Evie narrowed her eyes at him, only serving to widen his smirk, before sighing.

"Um, well it was all kind of 'heat of the moment' and one girl called me a jungle rat, so I said the first thing that popped into my head, I guess." Carlisle nodded, seeming to accept her answer, even though it was a complete lie. The real reason she had come up with the name would be a secret she took with her to the grave, or at least she hoped it would. When it seemed he didn't have any more questions for her, Evie ran upstairs to change. On her way back to her room, she ran into Bella, literally, and ended up with a glass of cold water soaking her white t-shirt. Laughing at their misfortune, Evie helped Bella clean up the water on the floor.

"I was thinking about going to Port Angeles today with Jess and Angela. They want to look at dresses for the dance, but I wanted to head over to a bookstore I found. Want to come?" Evie weighed the pros and cons of Bella's offer, but decided that putting up with Jess wouldn't be too much of a price to pay for more books, so she nodded.

"Sure, just let me know when we're leaving." Bella smiled at her sister before turning back to the sink, most likely to get more water, while Evie went back to her room. Upon entering her room, Evie was startled out of her daze like state by Carlisle, whose eyes were pitch black and was now staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong, Carlisle?" The vampire in question didn't meet her eyes as he gestured to her shirt.

"Your shirt." Evie glanced down at his short answer and saw the real reason why he wouldn't look at her. When the water had spilled all over her shirt, it had made her shirt very see-through, resulting in a great view of her white, lace bra. Evie blushed violently and ran to her closet. Looking over her shoulder to see Carlisle still turned the other way, Evie changed her shirt quickly, only turning around when she had disposed of the drenched shirt.

"Sorry," she said, still bright red. Carlisle let out a breathless laugh before turning back to face her.

"Don't apologize, Evelyn. It was an accident and merely surprised me, is all." Evie cringed slightly and nodded. "I overheard your conversation with Bella. Please be careful today, Evelyn. I can't help but worry about your safety, especially when I cannot be there with you." Evie sat next to Carlisle on her bed and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling slightly when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I promise that I'll be careful." For the next few minutes they were both silent, just basking in the feeling of the others presence, before Evie heard Bella start to descend the stairs.

"I'll be here tonight when you get back, alright?" Evie nodded and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his cool lips before he disappeared as Bella came into her line of sight.

"Jess will be here soon so we can catch a ride with her." Evie nodded and grabbed her purse along with the can of pepper spray that Charlie had given her years ago. Even though she promised to be careful, she still wanted to be prepared. With that thought, Evie ran upstairs and met Bella on the driveway, waiting for Jess to arrive. It was sure to be a long day.

 **What do you think? I got the idea for the 'High Priestess Evelyn, Queen of the Amazon Women' from my mom, who went by that name in high school. I love my mom… :) Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! This chapter, as many of you have probably guessed, is the chapter where Bella, and Evie by default, get attacked in Port Angeles. As much as I loved the Twilight series, I always wanted more action, so I will be changing things up a little in this chapter. Instead of nothing really happening to Bella and my OC, there will be some violence and, if things go the way I want, it will be slightly graphic. If you do not want to read this part of the chapter, then that is fine. I will place a warning before and after the scene in which the attack will take place just in case you don't want to read it. The fight scene is not incredibly important, so you may skip it, but please read the rest of the chapter to see the fallout and understand the relationship between the characters better. Thank you for reading this!**

 **And on a lighter note, I received a few questions and suggestions in the reviews from the last few chapters. One of those suggestions, however, is relatively important to this story, so please, if you are reading this, vote on the poll that I will be posting on my page within the next few minutes!**

 _Kellvamp74: The sisters did go back to Forks every summer until Bella was eleven. They left when Evie was four and Bella was three. I'm sorry it's kind of vague in the beginning, but that's the same at least. I'm honestly not sure how you guessed it, but originally I did want Charlie to be Esme's mate, however, that may or may not be changing with the suggestion of a child… So we will just have to see, now won't we? :)_

 _Guest: Thank you for reviewing and for the suggestion. My original idea was for a vampire/human child to not happen at all, but I was tossing around the idea of keeping true to Stephanie Meyer's story line and letting Bella and Edward have a child. However, I never really thought of letting Carlisle and Evie have one as well, so I can't let you know for certain either way, but I am taking the suggestion to heart and will be having a poll to let my readers decide what they want to see. Please review with your answer to the poll, or just vote on the poll on my page!_

 _Debbie Hicks: Thank you for your review, and your idea is wonderful, but that's not quite what I had in mind. However, I really think you should take that idea and make it into your own story, as it is bound to be a great story!_

 **Poll Question:**

 **In the Twilight series, Bella and Edward end up having a vampire/human hybrid child. I have received a suggestion to have Evie and Carlisle have said hybrid child instead, but I want to know what my readers would like to see.**

 **A. Edward and Bella have a child.**

 **B. Carlisle and Evie have a child.**

 **C. Both couples have a child.**

 **D. Neither couple has a child.**

 **If you are reading this, you may vote on the poll on my page, or you may comment on this chapter with your answer. Either way, your vote will count and I will arrange my story as fit. When I first began this story, I hadn't planned on either of the couples having a child, as I didn't really care for that part of the original series, but I will change my story to include said child if you, my readers, wish it so. Please vote or comment as soon as possible! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Thirteen: How to be Brave

The drive to Port Angeles was rather short as Jessica's driving was, in one word, terrifying. It was obvious that Angela ignored the fear coursing through her by talking about Ben, the guy that _finally_ asked her to the dance. Bella and Evie, however, were not bothering to hide their cowering forms in the slightest. Both of the sisters were shaking like a leaf, holding onto the other for dear life in the backseat. When they finally parked on the side of the road, in front of a frilly looking shop, Evie allowed herself to relax. Deciding it would be mean of her to drop to the pavement and start kissing the ground, she instead sent a silent prayer to every higher power she could think of. Upon entering the store, Evie realized she had been right in her analysis of the shop. It was _definitely_ frilly. Pink frills, yellow frills, black frills, and don't forget the purple frills. Frills of all shapes and sizes, colors and textures. Evie had to hold back a groan, while Jessica and Angela both squealed like school girls.

After two hours, _two hours_ , of pure torture, Bella finally stood up and announced her departure to the book store. Evie grinned happily, thanking her sister for her timing, and lead the smirking brunette out the door of the hideous shop. Practically skipping all the way to the book shop Bella had found online, Evie had to hold in a laugh when they finally saw it. "Channeling your inner hippie, Bells?" Bella grumbled something unintelligible and turned the other way. What they had hoped would be a reliable book shop turned out to be filled with dream catchers, spiritual dolls, and some kind of smelling salts that looked like pentagrams. Walking a ways down the main road, Evie just followed behind her lost sister, smiling the whole way. She would be happy as long as they didn't have to go back to that frilly shop ever again. When the crowd around them started thinning out, however, Evie felt herself begin to panic. They were lost in an unfamiliar city and daylight was running out. In a last ditch effort to rejoin civilization, Bella took a turn to the right and followed the road all the way down. When they reached the end, instead of finding people, like they wanted, they found nothing. There were rundown buildings all along the road and not a soul in sight.

"How about I lead now, eh?" Evie asked, covering her growing fear with a smirk. Turning to go back down the road they came from, Evie saw four men walking toward them, malicious smirks on their faces.

"Hey there, beautiful. Why don't you wait up?" The jeering men had Evie spinning around, taking Bella's hand in hers, and running as fast as her legs would allow in the other direction.

"Evie, what-" Bella started.

"Bella, just do me a favor and run, okay? Those men, those animals, aren't nice and they aren't just going to take our money." Bella's already pale face grew even paler. Evie took the first turn she found and almost screamed in frustration when it turned out to be a dead end alley. Making to turn back around, Evie kept in the shriek of fear that threatened to leave her when the four guys rounded the corner. Backing up slowly, Evie pushed Bella behind her before shoving her hand in her purse to take hold of the pepper spray.

 **WARNING! The attack scene begins here, so if you wish to skip it, keep going until you see the words "END SCENE".**

"Look what we have here, boys. Fresh meat and it all ours for the taking," The guy in front said, an evil smile on his round, chubby face. The three guys surrounding him all cheered, their eyes flashing with lust and power. They kept moving forward as Evie and Bella moved back. When Evie felt Bella stop moving, she glanced behind her quickly to see that they were literally up against the wall. Snapping her head back to the front, Evie only had time to open her mouth to scream before two of the men grabbed her roughly. One of them held her arms behind her back, the other had one hand covering her mouth and one hand pulling her hair harshly back, forcing her to look into his dark eyes as he smiled wickedly.

The pepper spray she had been holding lay on the ground a few feet away, out of reach of Bella, who was shaking in the corner, not sure what to do. "Evelyn! No, let her go!" With a loud cry, Bella lunged forward and jumped onto the nearest guys back, hitting him repeatedly on the head. It didn't do much damage, however, as one of the two men left took hold of Bella and held her still a few feet away. "Let me go!" Bella's cries drowned out all of the laughing the four men were doing, making Evie's eyes water with fear. Charlie had taught them both self-defense, but it was different when it was in the real deal. The last guy, the leader of their group, stepped toward Evie in a slow and deliberate manner, a large smirk on his face. When he was so close that his body was pressing against hers, Evie glared hard, only getting a laugh in return.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing. I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." With those words, it seemed as if everything happened in fast-forward. The man covering Evie's mouth dropped his hand and pulled her shirt up, exposing her bra clad chest to the world. A loud scream left Evie's mouth, hoping to alert anyone to the events taking place, but the only answer was that of Bella's cries.

"Leave me alone!" Bringing her knee up hard, she managed to get the guy in front of her in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. With a guttural cry, the guy stood back up straight and brought a hand down on her right cheek. The sting of his hand had the tears spilling over and onto her cheeks.

"Evie!" Bella's voice brought her back to the present, making her squirm as much as she could in the man's grasp, but it was no use. She wasn't strong enough to break his hold, and she wasn't powerful enough to do any damage to him. She kept squirming though, determined to get away, despite the forces working against her, and increased her efforts as she felt a hand sliding over her exposed stomach. When she felt his fingers graze the skin just above her pants, Evie whimpered. She knew what was coming and she was beyond terrified. All she could think, however, was 'Please don't hurt Bella. Please don't hurt Bella'. They could do whatever they wanted to her, as long as Bella was okay.

"Do you like that, baby? Want to feel some more?" Cringing at his words, Evie willed herself to stop shaking, knowing that it was turning him on even more. Feeling his hand go under her jeans brought her shaking to a new level, however, and she couldn't help it. The man that was holding her head back by her hair let go and instead began to roughly massage her breasts. Turning her now freed head to the side, Evie chose to instead look over Bella and make sure she was alright. Bella, still being held back by one of the men, was trying very hard to escape his hold and her mouth was open in a silent cry, tears streaming down her face. Evie couldn't tear her eyes away from her sister as both men groping her turned it up a notch. With a loud cry of disgust and terror, Evie closed her eyes and begged God, if there even was a God, to help her. In one swift movement, Evie's bra was pushed up and the hands were now groping flesh harshly. The leader, the guy with his hand down her pants, pushed aside her panties and began to violate her in the worst way possible, thankfully with just his fingers. Pain and terror were the only emotions Evie could feel, and she let out a loud and cringe worthy scream, echoing off the walls around them.

Before she could realize what happened, however, all three men were pushed off of her and she was laying on the cold ground, curling in on herself and willing the ground to swallow her whole. When she felt a pair of hands grab onto her again, Evie pushed herself up and away as fast as possible, but stopped short seeing Bella. "Evie, it's me, Bella. It's me, you're okay now, I promise." Bella was talking in a small and gentle voice, trying to coax Evie to calm down slightly, before she moved closer. Letting Bella take hold of her, Evie could only wince in pain as her bra was placed properly back on her chest and her shirt was pulled down, covering her bruised torso. Evie had to force herself to relax as Bella's arms encircled her, holding her close to her body.

 **END SCENE**

When Evie heard movement that didn't come from Bella, she tensed once more and snapped her head to the side to see Carlisle and Edward. Edward was holding Carlisle back, and Carlisle's face was twisted into a snarl, pure rage reflecting through his black eyes. Edward said something too low for the girls to hear, but Carlisle immediately stopped trying to escape Edward hold and turned around to face Evie and Bella. His eyes were still black as the night, but his face was void of any emotion. Evie looked behind Carlisle to see all four of the men lying on the ground, unmoving. Unable to hold back her shiver of fear, Evie dropped her head to Bella's shoulder and curled her arms tighter around her middle. "Bella, we need to leave. Can you-?" Edward gestured to Evie, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate his help at the moment. Bella nodded, tears sill falling from her brown eyes, as she stood and gently helped Evie up, letting the raven haired girl rest most of her weight on her sister.

Carlisle didn't move his gaze from Evie, though he seemed to be fighting himself to stay still and not move toward her. Bella guided Evie through the alley, helping her shuffle to the silver Volvo that was on the street in front of them. Edward opened the back door and waited patiently for Evie to climb inside, but before Bella could move to sit next to her, Evie held her hand out for Carlisle, who was by her side in a flash. Bella glanced between the two of them before a ghost of a smile drifted over her lips, and moved into the passenger side of the car. Carlisle didn't make a move as Evie curled into his side, practically sitting in his lap, and silently sobbed into his neck. With a glance at Edward, who nodded once at Carlisle's thoughts, Carlisle wrapped his arms gently around Evie's body and pressed her close to him, dropping his face to the top of her head. The car ride was silent, except for the occasional whimper from Evie, and no one dared to break that silence. When the car pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house, however, the door was thrown wide open and Rose stood there, waiting for Evie. The girl in question took one glance at the blonde woman before throwing herself into her arms. That night passed in a blur, at least for Evie. She didn't want to remember, so she forced herself to not think as she stepped into the scalding hot water cascading down from the shower head and scrubbed her entire body until it was bright red. When she finally felt like she was clean enough, she changing into the clothes laying on the vanity and went to bed. Nightmares plagued her the entire night, but Rose's comforting presence allowed her to relax slightly, while Carlisle stood in the corner, watching and protecting.

 **Please don't hate me… I know it's dark and violent, but this needed to happen in order for Rose and Evie to have the relationship I want them to have. Please review and tell me what you think! Or review and tell me how horrible I am, your choice.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, it has been a bit since my last update…. I apologize, my lovely readers, but I've been extremely sick for the last week, still am unfortunately, but I know that I needed to update my story for you all, so here it is! Please tell me what you think!**

 **On a side note, the poll question will remain up for approximately three more days, so make sure to go vote! I wanted to make sure that everyone got the chance to voice, or vote, their opinion, so please don't forget to do that!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the plot behind her.**

Chapter Fourteen: Those Three Words

When Evie awoke the next morning, the events that had taken place were foggy. Unable to remember exactly what had happened, she was left to only wonder why her throat was hoarse and there were bruises on her wrists and her face. What puzzled her the most, however, was the room she woke up in. She had been to the Cullen's house many times, so she knew that she was currently in Carlisle's room, laying on his new bed, but she didn't know why. She remembered going to Port Angeles with Jessica, Angela, and her sister, but everything became foggy from the moment they left the frilly dress shop. Shrugging it off, Evie hopped out of the fluffy bed and went to find Alice or Rose so she could borrow some clothes. Running her fingers through her knotted hair as she walked, Evie heard them first before she saw them.

"How could you let her out of your sight?! She was assaulted, Edward! You could have prevented it had you actually cared about Evelyn instead of drooling over your little _pet_." Evie stopped in her tracks, half way down the stairs, and was overcome with the memories her brain had suppressed. Four men attacked her and Bella, two men sexually assaulted her, and Carlisle and Edward stopped anything more from happening, which was why she woke up in Carlisle's room instead of her own. Evie couldn't hold back the strangled sob that tore itself from her throat as she slumped on the stairs, not even blinking as she found seven pairs of eyes on her and two pairs of arms trying to soothe her. She could feel Jasper trying to calm her, but she didn't care. She was too far gone for his power to have any effect.

"Evie," Edward began, kneeling on a step a few below where she was sitting, "I am so sorry. I lost your thoughts when you left the dress shop and I couldn't find them until-" Evie shuddered at the thought. "I just- I can't tell you how sorry I am." Edward didn't meet her eyes, and it was obvious he was beating himself up.

Holding back the scream she wanted to let out, Evie instead spoke. "I- It's not your fault, E-Edward. Don't e-even think it." Her words came out quiet and broken, and she was suddenly glad that they were all vampires as they wouldn't have heard a word she had uttered otherwise. Before Edward could respond, however, Rose opened her mouth to argue. "No, Rose. It wasn't his fault. If anyone's to blame, it's the people," Evie hesitated, unwilling to classify them as people, "the monsters that did this." Rose snapped her mouth shut, instead choosing to glare at the copper haired vampire. Evie was sure that Rosalie hadn't let the subject go, but she would remain quiet while around Evie. Carlisle, who only seemed to have eyes for the raven haired beauty, gently picked her up and started up the stairs, never once looking away from her. Evie refused to meet his searching eyes as he brought her back to his room. Placing her gently on the four poster bed, Evie curled up into a ball and silently wept, Carlisle wiping her tears away and rubbing soothing patterns on her back the whole time.

A few hours later, though Evie didn't know exactly how many hours it was, she had finally run out of tears to cry and her thoughts had calmed enough to not constantly play the horrible memory over and over again. With the calm thoughts, however, came the questions. Evie turned slightly, still curled up on Carlisle's side, so she could finally meet his eyes. His eyes, which were normally a light brown when he was around her, were just a few shades lighter than black, though Evie had a feeling it wasn't because he needed to hunt. "What did you tell my father?" She spoke quietly, almost whispering, afraid to break the already thin thread she hung by. Carlisle didn't respond right away, choosing to instead search her eyes for something.

"Your sister told him that you ran into Alice and Rosalie while shopping and chose to come back to our house for a sleepover. Alice also managed to convince the secretary at the high school that you were ill and that I was taking care of you in place of Chief Swan, so you are excused for today." Carlisle paused then, his eyes getting darker, "Evelyn, I need to know what _you_ want to be done." Though Evie understood that the topic was back on the events of the night before, she was confused as to what he meant.

"What I want done about what?" Carlisle let out a breath, seeming to prepare himself for something, before he responded.

"The men who attacked you. There are a few options, but I want to know what you want." Evie grimaced slightly, but she forced her thoughts to remain calm. "We can apprehend them and leave them in front of the police station, we could give an anonymous tip to their whereabouts, or we could dispose of them." Evie thought about the three options Carlisle had given her, understanding that whatever she chose would be the end result. A part of her, a rather large part of her, she was ashamed to admit, was leaning toward killing the men. She wanted them gone, punished as they should be, but she knew that that wasn't the correct option. Sighing, Evie turned to face the window, watching silently as the raindrops made paths down the window. In a way, it was a beautiful representation of her current state. The rain was her tears, the sky, overcast and grey, her thoughts, and the howling wind was her conflicting feelings.

' _They need to be punished, but they should be punished in the proper way. No one should have the power of life or death over another being, but that was exactly what Carlisle was giving me and I don't like it.'_ Evie barely blinked before she saw Edward standing in the door way, glancing at her before focusing on Carlisle. She registered the fact that his lips were moving too fast for her to read, so she knew he was speaking with Carlisle. When Edward turned to face her, though, Evie felt herself tense slightly. "Please don't be afraid of me, Evie." Evie's eyes widened almost comically and she shook her head. Edward gave a dark chuckle, understanding that she wasn't afraid of him, but of the conversation that was bound to follow. "You made the right choice. I know it's a hard decision, but we're all really proud of you." Evie couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes, making her glare half-heartedly at Edward. Edward merely chuckled before turning and leaving the room at a human pace. Evie wiped her eyes one last time before jumping up from the bed and walking into the adjoining bathroom. Carlisle followed behind her, not that she minded, and began to brush her hair gently. Doing her best to fix her appearance and make herself presentable, Evie managed to not flinch when she saw the bruises adorning her cheek.

Alice appeared a second later, her makeup bag in tow, and smiled gently at Evie. "I can fix that, if you'd like." Evie only nodded, not trusting her voice, and sat on the toilet seat so Alice could do her makeup. Carlisle stood in the doorway, still not looking away from Evie. In a matter of minutes, Alice had finished putting the makeup on and stepped back. Evie had only flinched once when Alice had pressed on a particularly sore spot, but the short vampire was gentle. Standing, Evie moved to look into the mirror, her eyes examining the spots where she knew the bruises to be, and she couldn't help the small smile as she realized she couldn't see them.

"Thank you, Alice." Her voice was thick with emotion, but she didn't care. Alice smiled at her before prancing out of the room. With one last glance in the mirror, Evie sighed and went back into Carlisle's room. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed as Evie found a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. Usually she only used the clothes she had here as comfort for when Alice went a little overboard in her 'human barbie' game. When Evie had finished changing into the clean clothes, she followed Carlisle down to the kitchen, smiling softly as she saw Esme scrambling some eggs.

"I wasn't sure how you like your eggs, and I've found at least ten different ways to make them online, but I figured I'd stick with the simple, scrambled kind. Is that alright? If you don't like them I can make a different type. Or I could make something else entirely if you'd like-" Evie laughed, a real, loud laugh, that made both vampires stare at her in amusement and worry.

"Scrambled eggs is fine, Esme. Please don't worry yourself over food. I'm not that picky." Esme smiled gently at Evie and turned back to the food, humming a soft tune under her breath. Carlisle placed a hand on Evie's back and led her to the table, sitting down beside her.

"Where is everyone?"

Carlisle smiled at Evie before he answered. "Alice is upstairs with Jasper. They are discussing the weather for the next week or so. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie went to take care of a few things, but they should be back in an hour or so." Evie nodded and dug into the eggs that were placed in front of her. Esme excused herself, leaving Carlisle and Evie to sit quietly in the kitchen. Evie was halfway through her plate of food before the fork fell from her grasp and onto the table. Carlisle was immediately next to her, worriedly trying to figure out what was wrong.

"When you say they're taking care of a few things, you mean the men, don't you?" Carlisle seemed to relax as soon as she spoke, now knowing she wasn't in any danger, and sat back down in his chair. Evie, who had previously felt pure fear and panic, felt a wave of calm rush over her. Turning to the entrance of the kitchen, she saw Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, we wanted to take care of it as soon as possible. They are going to sedate the four men and tie them up, then place them in the alley next to the police station in Port Angeles. All four men are wanted in five different states, so they will be put away for a very long time." Carlisle rubbed soothing circles onto the back of Evie's hand as he spoke. "I would have gone with them, but I didn't want to leave you. Jasper wanted to go as well, but Alice told him he'd be of more use here, and I think I know why. Evelyn," Carlisle placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I promise that you are safe. No one else will ever harm you, I swear to it." Evie couldn't look away, his eyes held determination and another emotion that was, she knew, love. She had seen love fill his eyes many times now, but she didn't think she was ready for it, until now. Evie nodded, smiling slightly at the man next to her, and dropped her eyes back to her plate. Feeling determined and nervous, Evie knew what she had to do. Rising from her seat, she briefly saw Alice stifling her giggles and Jasper smirking at the pair, before she faced Carlisle once more.

"Will you do me a favor, Carlisle?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Carlisle stood in front of her, smiling down at her.

"Anything you want." Evie swore she melted a little just then. Shaking the dazed look off of her face, Evie gave Carlisle a half-hearted glare, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Do you remember where we first met?" At his nod, Evie continued. "Could you take me there?" Evie watched as confusion and wonder filled his eyes, but he nodded anyway. Maneuvering her so that she was cradled in his arms, against his chest, Carlisle took off. Evie had to admit that she loved the speed at which he ran. She didn't dare to close her eyes, for fear that she would miss the entire trip, and she couldn't help the gleeful laugh that spilled from her lips as they ran. Since she was looking at the scenery around her, she didn't notice Carlisle's gaze until they came to a stop directly across from a tiny stream. When she did notice, however, a blush spread over her face like a wildfire and Carlisle's eyes immediately turned black. He set her down gently, still holding her close even when her feet were on the forest floor, and let her lead him to a fallen tree to sit on. When both of them were sitting, Evie on his lap, and Carlisle resting against the tree behind them, Evie began to fidget with her hands, wringing them together nervously. For a few minutes there was silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say, before Carlisle gently pried Evie's hands away from each other and held them in his.

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" Evie blushed once more, cursing the fact that she was acting like Bella, and turned to face the dark eyed vampire. Taking her right hand from his, Evie ran her fingers along the side of his face while she thought of the words she needed to say.

"Nothing is wrong, Carlisle, but there is something I need to tell you." She paused and took a breath before continuing. "I've figured something out, I guess. I didn't know what it was before, as I'd never had to actually describe it, but I now know what it is." Evie had to suppress a giggle at his expression. He was completely and utterly confused, and it was adorable how his eyebrows narrowed together slightly and his nose scrunched up. "What I'm trying to say is-," she exhaled loudly, "I love you, Carlisle. I've loved you for a while now, I just wasn't ready to admit it to you or to myself." He was silent for a minute. So silent, in fact, that Evie wondered if vampires could go into shock, but as soon as she thought this, his lips were on hers. Letting out a squeal of surprise, Evie felt herself get picked up and swung around in a circle before placed back on her feet. When Carlisle pulled away after a second, he cupped her cheeks in both of his hands and ran his thumbs under her eyes.

"I love you too, Evelyn. I've always loved you, even before we met." Evie knew she was bright red, but she couldn't quite find it in herself to care. "You are my everything, Evelyn. I am nothing without you." The next few hours were spent cuddling and kissing on the forest floor, neither of them caring that they were probably covered in dirt. _'Yesterday might have scarred me for life, but today has given me my love for forever.'_ Evie didn't fool herself into believing that it would be a happy ever after from this moment on, but she knew that whatever came their way, they could handle it together.

 **Alright! It has been a while, I'm sorry, but I hope you liked this chapter! As for the poll question, I will be leaving it up for a little while longer. I want to make sure that everyone who wants to vote can, so make sure to go vote people! On a side note, we're almost at 100 reviews! Can we make it to at least 90 before the next update? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Would it help if I said I was sorry? Because I seriously am… Like, a lot… Please don't hate me… Any who, here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than I wanted, but I didn't want to include the baseball scene in this love fest, so yeah… To those of you who voted for the poll, I know how you all feel about the vampire/human hybrid child, so I will take that into account and use that when we get to that point in Carlisle and Evie's story, which could take a while so strap in. To those of you who reviewed, I seriously love you guys… It's because of you that I found my muse again, so prepare for a few more chapters of awesomeness before I lose my muse again, 'cause it's bound to happen. Seriously… I'm horrible at updating religiously. Those of you who have read any of my other stories know this. This story is actually the first story where I got past 20,000 words, so that should give you an idea of how bad I am… Never fear, though. No matter how long it takes me to update, I will always return to a story, even if it takes a few years. My star wars story, been quite a few years, but I actually have the next chapter ready, so… Well, I hope you like this chapter, as it is quite literally fluff all around.**

 **On a side note, what do you think of ship names? Evelisle or Carlyn? Or maybe you have something better? Please review with your answer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter 15: Family Ties

The rest of the week seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye for Evie, not that she was complaining, as every day that went by was easier than the last. During the day she was constantly surrounded by her friends, whether at school or at home, and Carlisle was by her side from the moment school let out until the very minute she had to leave the next morning, except during dinner with Charlie. It was relatively easy to pretend that everything was normal when her brain was cooperating with her, but at night, when the nightmares plagued her dreams, she felt truly alone. It was almost routine by now, waking up at some obscene hour during the night because of the nightmares with Carlisle holding her close and whispering comforting words in her ear. He never once left her alone, seeming to understand that she wasn't _okay_ and needed his help, but it was slowly getting easier. Every time Evie woke from nightmare and saw Carlisle's face, it got a little easier to handle. Every time Carlisle would, seemingly randomly, look at her and tell her he loved her, she felt lighter, like she was floating.

It was a exactly a week after the 'incident' that Evie slept completely through the night, not once dreaming of her attackers, but dreaming of an ordinary afternoon spent with Carlisle. It seems fitting, based on her luck thus far, that the next morning was the beginning of end. It started out normal enough. Evie woke to find Carlisle holding her gently to him, a small, fond sort of smile on his face. Since it was Sunday, and Carlisle had Saturday and Sunday off, Evie was able to just relax with him until she heard the familiar signs of life throughout the house. Bella, as she did every morning since the attack, immediately went down to Evie's room to check on her sister. Upon seeing Evie and Carlisle laying on the bed, both smiling gently, Bella simply smiled and went back to her morning routine. The day after the attack was when Bella confronted Edward, also learning their secret in the process, which made it easier on Evie. Now that Bella knew, she didn't feel like she had to hide anything, and the sisters were closer than ever. Bella also understood that Evie was Carlisle's mate, and she had approved of their relationship from that moment on.

Once Evie decided it was time to get up, she was startled out of her daze by Alice tapping on her window. Carlisle only chuckled and pressed a kiss to Evie's forehead before allowing Alice entry and moving to wait outside for the girls to finish. Alice, with a maniacal smile, presented a neatly folded outfit to Evie, motioning for her to go change. Evie just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom to change. The outfit Alice had given her consisted of white skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a blue and white baseball jersey with the number four on the back and her name in white. Shaking her head and smiling at the outfit, Evie changed and made her way back downstairs to see Carlisle sitting on her bed and Alice looking through her closet. Evie chuckled and sat next to Carlisle.

"There's going to be a storm this afternoon. You and your sister should come play baseball with us," she paused then pursed her lips slightly, "well, watch us play baseball." Evie raised her eyebrows, looking to Carlisle for an explanation.

"We need the thunder in order to play, so it's not often we get to let loose for a little while. Will you come?" His eyes were a light gold today, making Evie smile a little. He had been spending so much time around her lately that her scent hardly even bothered him now.

"Of course I'll come, but Bella might be a different story. Her and sports just don't mix well." Alice only smirked at Evie in answer and winked before prancing out of her room. Evie was suddenly glad that Charlie had decided to go fishing today, as she wasn't sure how he'd feel about Alice; she could be a little much sometimes. While Alice and Evie's relationship had been strained for a little while, both had gotten over it when they realized they were being stupid. Jasper had even pulled Evie aside to thank her after her and Alice made up, making Evie see him in a whole new light. It made her realize just how strongly he felt for the pixie looking vampire, even reminding her of how Carlisle was with herself.

The feeling of Carlisle's fingers running through her hair pulled her out of her thoughts, making her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. "What are you thinking about, love?" Evie opened her eyes to see him staring at her, a gentle smile on his face. It was times like this where it sort of hit her full force that she was completely in love with this man.

A smile overtook her lips at her thoughts. "You." Carlisle's smile widened, though his eyebrows rose slightly. Evie giggled a little. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you as well, Evelyn." Evie leaned forward as Carlisle ducked his head slightly to kiss her, her lips molding to his in a dance they knew all too well. The sparks of electricity flew between them from where they were connected. Carlisle held her close, rubbing circles on her back while Evie braced herself with her hands on his chest. After a few moments of being lost in the other, they pulled apart, Evie blushing madly and out of breath. "Would you care to accompany me to my house? Edward is planning on bringing Bella by to meet the rest of the family, then we are going to play baseball." Evie nodded in answer, sliding off her bed and slipping on a pair of black converse.

When they reached the house, Evie saw Bella was already there with Edward. They found the family in the kitchen, Esme was seasoning some chicken, Emmett was stirring something on the stove, and Rosalie was tossing a salad, having apparently spilled most of it on the floor from the looks of it. Evie skillfully dodged the bits of salad leaves and vegetables to come to Rose's side. She looked slightly upset, but hid it behind a smile directed toward Evie. After the incident, Rose and Evie were almost inseparable. The only time Rose left was at night so that Carlisle and Evie could be alone. While the two girls had been close before, the attack had only brought them closer. While Evie wished it didn't happen, she knew that she understood Rosalie a bit more now. "Hiya Rosie!" Rose rolled her eyes a little, but Evie saw the quirk of her lips.

"Hello, Evie." Not even a second after Rose finished speaking, Evie was picked up and spun in a circle, Emmett laughing in her ear when she squealed.

"Evie! I missed you while you were gone for a whole eleven hours fifteen minutes and thirty-four seconds!" Evie laughed with Emmett, still laughing as she was placed back on her feet. Her head was spinning wildly, however, making her lurch forward slightly, unbalanced. Carlisle, knowing exactly what would happen, caught her before she even knew she was falling. Evie pouted slightly after a moment, realizing that she had lost her balance.

"Show off," she muttered. Carlisle let out a low chuckle, the sound vibrating through her. A feminine laugh sounded off to their right, making Evie glance over to see Esme looking happily at the couple. Carlisle smiled at his friend, standing up right and helping Evie to her feet once more.

"I just love that you two are so happy together. You both deserve to be happy, and I for one am glad that you two are part of my family." Esme smiled gently at the two of them, her eyes filling with tears that would never fall. Evie, feeling tears of her own start to fill up her eyes, immediately enveloped the taller, caramel haired woman in a hug. The two women held each other for a few moments when Emmett wrapped his arms around both of them, lifting them off the ground slightly.

"Group hug!" Both women, still clutched in Emmett's arms, couldn't help but laugh. Evie was glad she had found them once more. This odd group of people were her family now, and she couldn't have imagined anything better. Evie caught Carlisle's eye while being suspended in air, smiling at the blonde haired vampire. His gold eyes were light and full of love as he gazed at his family. Whatever happened, he knew they'd be able to get through it, as long as they stuck together.

 **And there we have it. Happy ever after… or, well, happy ever after until that afternoon when they meet James and his gang… Eh, close enough, you know? What did you think? The next chapter will pick up with the baseball game, in case you were wondering. Please review with what you think and any suggestions you may have!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with a, much, longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review!**

 _ **ATTENTION**_ _ **!**_ **Now that I've got your attention, hopefully, please read at least this next little bit. I've been tossing around shipping names for Carlisle and Evelyn and I've managed to come up with these; Carlyn and Evelisle. Personally, I like Evelisle, but I wanted to know what you guys think. Please review with your choice, or review with a whole different name!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter 16: The Game

For the next few hours, until the storm was directly overhead, Evie hung out around her friends. Emmett had been doing his best impression of a whale on drugs for the past three minutes, making Rose completely ignore him until he promised to never, ever do that again. Evie, unable to help herself, had collapsed in a fit of laughter, laughing so hard that it was extremely difficult to breath. Tears of joy were running down her face, her mouth open in a silent peal of laughter, and her hands clutching her stomach which hurt because she was laughing so hard. It was around this time that Edward and Bella decided to rejoin the family and watch as Evie laughed herself into a complete mess. Carlisle, unable to keep his gaze away from the blue eyed Swan, was helping to keep Evie from falling to the floor by holding her steady, his eyes alight with joy and love. The rest of the family was just watching the scene before them, all with a fond sort of smile at their, almost, complete family.

When Evie managed to calm down, which almost didn't happen as Emmett made a big show of being pierced through the heart by Rose's icy glare, she accepted the tissue from Esme to wipe her eyes with. Rose, now ignoring Emmett altogether, approached Evie with a small smile. "I heard from Edward that you have a fondness for a certain holiday treat, and I know they are hard to come by when it isn't winter, but I managed to find these for you." Alice appeared by Rose at this point, holding something behind her back. Evie, already knowing exactly what the present was, started to bounce excitedly in her seat, which happened to be Carlisle's lap. A deep chuckle vibrated through her, almost causing her to shudder, _almost_. Jasper, the damn empath that he was, sniggered into his hand, making Evie glare at the vampire.

"Aw, what did we miss?" Emmett, confused as to why Evie was now glaring at the openly laughing blonde vampire, pouted slightly. Everyone else, aside from Edward who was also sniggering into his hand, had a slightly confused look on their faces. Evie blushed bright red, though her glare never lessened or wavered from its victim.

"Nothing, Em, you missed nothing," Evie said to the curious vampire. Jasper, who apparently had a death wish, leaned over to whisper in Emmett's ear. Emmett, now on the receiving end of Evie's best glare, laughed so loud the windows shook.

"Aw, did someone get a little hot and bothered?" It seemed that, with those words, everyone else who was still slightly confused suddenly understood what was going on. Rosalie and Alice smirked at Evie, who was now hiding behind her hands and trying to disappear into thin air. Bella, fully understanding her older sister's pain, blushed and laughed at the situation. Esme, the only vampire that Evie could look in the eye at that moment, just smiled kindly at the red faced girl and glared at the rest of the heathens she called family. Evie chanced a quick glance up at Carlisle's face, but the look in his eyes made her already bright red cheeks flush once more. Alice pranced forward and held out a box of candy canes with a little red bow on it. Evie took the box with shaky hands, not even looking the vampire in the eye as she mumbled a small 'thanks' under her breath. Mere seconds after this, all of the vampires and Bella, excluding Carlisle who Evie was still sitting on, seemed to disappear.

Evie went back to hiding her face in her hands, praying to any and all Gods she could think of that the ground would swallow her whole, but it seemed as if the Gods were taking pleasure in her humiliation as Carlisle began to chuckle once more. She felt, rather than saw, him move to take her hands in his and pry them away from her face. Holding both of her hands in one of his, he pushed her chin up slightly with his other hand, his thumb rubbing gently against her cheek. Her eyes automatically found his, taking in the pitch black irises, alight with lust and love. "Do not hide your face from me, Evelyn." Evie, trying to pretend that nothing happened, merely huffed and rolled her eyes, though her cheeks reddened once more against her will. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, love. It pleases me more than you know to know you are attracted to me, and you should know that I am just as attracted to you, if not more so." For a long moment, the couple just sat there, staring into the others eyes.

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better, it's not really working." Evie couldn't hold back the smile that took over her lips when Carlisle laughed. That sound, his laugh, was one of the most amazing sounds Evie had ever had the pleasure of hearing. While he smiled a lot, chuckled quite a bit, even laughed quietly, he never _really_ laughed. It was when he let loose a little and gave a full blown, belly laugh that made the whole world seem brighter to Evie. When Carlisle had calmed down slightly, he pressed a kiss to Evie's temple and gestured to the box of candy canes in her hands.

"I didn't know you liked candy canes." Evie smiled sheepishly at the blonde vampire before launching into a story about her first candy cane.

 _Flashback_

 _A five year old Evie was laying on the floor underneath the plastic Christmas tree her mother had bought a few days prior. They had had a Christmas tree up in Forks, but it didn't get packed away with their belongings when they left, so Renee had picked up a new one to replace the one they left behind. Unfortunately, all of the ornaments they had accumulated over the years were left up there as well, so the tree was completely bare except for the single strand of multicolored lights. Renee, deciding the girls needed some new ornaments to place on the tree, had taken Bella to the store to find the perfect decorations. When they came home, however, Evie was confused as to what the little sticks were that were red and white with a hook on one end._

" _These are candy canes, Evie. We couldn't find any good ornaments, but Bella found these, so we can hang these instead, and once Christmas is over, we can eat them, sound good?" Evie had only nodded, still slightly confused as to why they would eat the only decorations they had, but decided to just go with it. Weeks passed, the Christmas tree slowly accumulated more and more presents underneath its plastic branches, and with each day Evie grew more and more curious as to what a candy cane tasted like. It was Christmas Eve when Evie decided she couldn't take it anymore._

" _Mommy, what does a candy cane taste like? Is it like chocolate? Or is it a sucker?" Renee only smiled fondly at her five year old daughter and led her to the tree. She gestured to the many candy canes that rested in the tree._

" _Which one would you like?" Evie thought about it for a minute. She could easily take one from the bottom branches, but one of the candy canes on the top seemed to just call to her. Pointing a single finger at the candy cane hanging from the very top of the tree, Evie smiled as her mother lifted the small girl in the air for her to take the treat. Renee plucked one from the tree as well, holding it out in front of her so Evie could watch as she opened it and do the same to hers. When the plastic wrapper had been pulled away from one end of the candy cane, Evie hesitantly looked to her mother to find her already munching on her own candy cane. Gathering a bit of courage, Evie placed the tip of the red and white candy in her mouth only to find that she needn't have worried. Candy canes were minty in flavor, but not so much so that it burned her tongue. With a large smile to her mother, Evie ate the rest of her candy cane in silence, knowing that the small peppermint treat was now her all-time favorite._

 _End Flashback_

"After that we put candy canes on the tree every year. It was one of those things my mom would do that made me love her even more. Bella and I were always kind of like the parents, taking care of her instead of the other way around, but when she would do something like that, it meant a lot to me." The couple had moved slightly during Evie's story, with Carlisle now leaning against the arm of the couch and Evie laying on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. Carlisle opened his mouth to reply, but his words were cut off by a loud, booming laugh from Emmett.

"Woo! It's baseball time!" Carlisle smiled against Evie's hair. Placing a gentle kiss to her temple, he rose from his spot, bringing her with him.

"Are you ready to watch some baseball?" He asked with a smirk. Evie grinned at him then winked.

"That's the one with the paddles, right?" Carlisle's laughter could be heard throughout the house, as well as Emmett's horrified gasp.

"You are not American, Evelyn! Do you hear me? Not American!"

The family of vampires, excluding Edward who had brought Bella home so he could meet Charlie before they game started, ended up running to the field. Carlisle carried Evie, holding her to his chest in a gently way. As soon as Carlisle had set Evie on her feet, Emmett pounced, practically shaking her as he tried to explain the various sports to the laughing girl. Evie tried to tell him that she actually did know sports, but Emmett wouldn't have any of it.

"Alright then, who received the silver medal in the 1980's winter Olympics for the men's singles luge event?" Evie couldn't help but break down in laughter at Emmett's, for once, completely serious face.

"Emmett, how am I supposed to know that?" He merely raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, you're the one who says she knows sports, so come on then." Evie glanced towards Carlisle to see him shaking in laughter as he was trying to place the bases. Rosalie caught her eye, though, and mouthed 'Paul Hildgartner' at her.

"Paul Hildgartner?" It came out more as a question than an answer, but Emmett seemed to accept this answer.

"Who won the 1973 Super Bowl?" Evie looked to Rose once more, seeing her smirking before mouthing 'Miami Dolphins' at her. Evie turned back to Emmett who was waiting rather impatiently for her answer.

"The Miami Dolphins."

"Okay, who got the most home runs in the American League in 1996?" Evie couldn't suppress the wide smile at that question.

"Ooh, I know that one! It was Mark McGwire!" Emmett narrowed his eyes slightly when the rest of the family started to laugh. "What? Phil was obsessed with random baseball trivia and I got bored one day, so I watched him play his trivia game and that was one of the answers." Carlisle appeared by her side then, Rose following after him.

"I think that answers that, Emmett." Rose took Emmett's hand and led him away, the giant vampire sulking the whole time.

"I still say she's not American." Evie laughed once more, then turned towards Carlisle.

"You, mister, were no help whatsoever!" Carlisle placed a gentle kiss on her lips, effectively calming her slightly.

"Well, Emmett has gotten into this with me before, as I am not from America originally, so I thought I'd just let you handle it, Love." Evie nodded, not really upset.

"Ah, yes. You're a London boy." Carlisle smiled at her. For a few minutes, neither of them moved, content to just stare into the other's eyes. Carlisle eventually broke the stare to glance over at the edge of the tree line where Evie could just barely make out a blushing Bella and a smiling Edward. Carlisle linked hands with Evie and the two walked over to the rest of the group at a human pace. The arrived in time to hear Bella ask if the others cheated.

"Oh yes, all the time. You should hear some of the arguments they get into," Esme paused, then corrected herself. "Actually, I hope you don't. You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolves." Carlisle chuckled at this, earning a bright smile from Esme and a blush from Bella.

"I'm going to leave you with Esme. She prefers being the umpire, as you just heard, because of our 'cheating'." Carlisle took off the grey, zip-up sweater he was wearing and helped Evie into it. "Excited?" Evie nodded, a small smile on her lips as Carlisle zipped the sweater up for her. His sweater smelled like him, honey and fresh linen, and Evie decided he would not be getting it back. Edward, who had been tossing a ball back and forth with Jasper, laughed openly at Evie's thoughts, earning him a glare from the blue eyed girl. At the confused look from Carlisle, Edward spoke fast enough so that Evie and Bella couldn't hear, and told him what she had decided. Carlisle, as well as the other vampires, all chuckled. Evie glanced at the blonde vampire, her eyebrows raised. Slowly he leant down so that his mouth was grazing the shell of her ear, and purred this next words. "What's mine is yours, my love."

She might have been able to repress the shudder from earlier, but when he was doing it on purpose? Evie knew she was screwed. A small squeak left her lips when his teeth gently tugged on her ear lobe, her cheeks burning bright red. "For the love of God, that was _hot_." It only took Evie a second to realize she said that out loud, but the look in Carlisle's eyes made her not care. It seemed to take all of his will power to pull away from her, his pitch black eyes never leaving hers, before he turned and went to the pitcher's mound to meet the rest of his family. The five other vampires on the mound all smirked widely at the raven haired girl, making her blush deepen. Esme and Bella, now officially her favorite people, were both politely looking away, doing their best to give Evie space. Walking the short distance to the two women, Evie found the conversation picking up where it left off.

"You really do think of yourself as their mother, don't you?" Bella asked. Esme smiled gently at the two sisters, and nodded.

"While Jasper is older than I am, and Edward has been a vampire longer than me, I do feel like I am their mother. Carlisle has always been my friend and brother, but the rest of them are like children to me. Did they tell you that I had a child?" Evie and Bella both shook their heads. "A baby boy. I was so excited when I found out I was pregnant, but when he was born, he was already dead. I was so upset. That's why I threw myself off the cliff, you know." Evie felt her eyes go wide and a quick glance at Bella showed the same.

"But, Carlisle said you fell." Evie said.

"Edward too." Esme merely smiled, a sad sort of look in her eyes.

"Both of them are gentleman, but yes, I jumped off the cliff. I couldn't think of a reason to live at that point, but these people, you two included, have given me that reason again." Bella and Evie shared a gentle look, happy that Esme thought of them as family, before all three of them turned back to the field to see Emmett up to bat first with Carlisle pitching. The first ball thrown landed in Jasper's, the catcher, glove.

"Is that a strike?" Bella asked.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike." Evie nodded, understanding. Carlisle threw the ball once more, too fast for Evie and Bella to see, but both girls heard the loud crack the ball made when it came into contact with Emmett's bat. Evie couldn't help but grin when she realized it was headed straight for the trees.

"That's got to be a home run," Evie said. She caught Carlisle's eye for a second, seeing him smiling widely at her.

"Just wait," Esme told her, a smile on her lips. Less than a second later, Edward appeared at the tree line holding the ball with a large smile on his face. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." Up next was Rosalie, who hit the ball on the first throw.

"Nice job, babe!" Emmett yelled, doing a wolf-whistle after. Carlisle snatched the ball from the ground and threw it to Jasper who caught it just before Rose reached the home plate. Esme turned to Evie and Bella.

"Out. Sorry, Rosie." Rose gave a mock glare to Evie, but didn't hold back when she glared at Bella. Alice was up next. She too hit the ball on the first throw, sending it over Edward's head and into the trees. He didn't quite catch it, letting Alice flit around the bases and onto the home plate, scoring her team their first point. Emmett took his place at the home plate once more, hit the ball to the left field, but it seemed that Carlisle was ready for it and caught it before it hit the ground. With three outs, the teams switched sides. Carlisle stopped before Evie, pressed a light kiss to her lips, and then took off to the home plate. Evie, though she was blushing slightly, cheered for Carlisle loudly, making Esme smile widely.

Alice threw the first pitch, which Carlisle hit out toward right field where Emmett was. Emmett scooped it up off the ground and threw it to Rose. Carlisle made it to third base before Rosalie caught up, making him stay where he was. "Woo, go Carlisle!" Evie giggled madly when he threw a wink her way. Next up was Edward, who hit the second pitch over to Emmett. Before Emmett could catch the ball, however, Edward jumped up and crashed into Emmett, causing a loud, booming sound. Evie and Bella shared a look, now understanding why they needed the thunder to play baseball. Carlisle, who made it to the home plate for a point for his team, appeared next to Evie, waiting for his next turn at bat. Carlisle took her hand as Jasper stepped up to the plate, but before Alice could throw the pitch, she froze, seeing a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper abandoned his bat to go to his wife's side, placing a hand on her cheek as she pulled herself out of her vision. Her face immediately dropped in panic, looking to Edward before addressing the rest of the group.

"I didn't see, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jasper pulled her too him, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What did you see, darlin'?" Alice composed herself before turning to face everyone.

"The three nomads. They were heading out of state, but they heard us playing and now they're coming this way." Carlisle immediately pulled Evie closer to his side, a hand resting on her hip.

"Are they friendly?" He asked, all traces of humor gone. Evie had to admit that the professionally detached side of him was as equally appealing as the other parts of him, but she figured that now wasn't the time to say this aloud.

"As long as we can keep them off Evie and Bella's scent, then yes." Rosalie merely scoffed, though her eyes held fear in them. "I know, but we have to try." Edward was by Bella's side in an instant, pulling her hair down from its ponytail. Carlisle took the hat Esme was holding out and placed it on Evie's head, then pulled pieces of her hair to lay against her chest. He zipped up his sweater as much as he could on her, even going as far as to take the scarf he had been wearing and wrapping it around her neck. Evie looked into his eyes the whole time, seeing fear and a little bit of hope in the dark gold eyes. When he was satisfied with his work, he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Evelyn Swan. No matter what happens, you need to know that." Evie swallowed back the fear she felt in order to speak.

"I love you too, Carlisle." With one last gentle kiss between the couple, they turned to face the tree line, standing close together with the whole family. Carlisle positioned himself slightly in front of her, his hand still grasping hers tightly. Bella and Evie only had time to share a quick look before the three nomads entered the field.

 **So? Whatcha think? I really do hope that you guys liked this chapter, and even more so considering that it was a fast update, huh? Please review! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter, but I'm willing to overlook that… :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovelies! It has been a few weeks since I've updated, but I promise that this time it wasn't because I lost my muse. At first it was finals** **(gross), then I got sick, and now work… I have been working on this chapter in my free time, so that's why it took so long, but I'll do my best to update again before next Sunday. I hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I know that it's slightly boring as it follows the book fairly closely, but I didn't want to get too far into the plan of Evie's as it is a surprise for everyone in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Seventeen: The Hunt

While it was obvious that they weren't human, their beauty seemed a little _wilder_ than the Cullen's. There were two males and one female. The first male, the obvious leader, was dark skinned, but still pallor in appearance. The man to the left of him was blonde and had blood red eyes, but his eyes held a wild, calculating quality to them that made Evie want to shudder in fear. Besides his inhuman beauty, however, Evie could honestly say he was fairly average in the looks department. The only female of the group was similar to the blonde male in the unnerving feeling she gave Evie, but she was definitely beautiful. She had flaming red hair that spiraled down past her lower back in wild and unkempt curls. There were quite a few leaves and a couple twigs sticking out from her hair as well, making her look more like a predator than the other two in their group. "Hello, I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria. We heard you playing and thought you could use a few extra players. Mind if we join?"

Carlisle seemed to take a moment before replying, as if deciding on the right wording. "Welcome. I am Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Esme, Evelyn, Jasper, and Alice." The way he introduced everyone, without pointing anyone out, made it so that the three nomad's attention didn't stray to any one person for too long. "We were actually just finishing, but perhaps another time?" Victoria's gaze seemed to drift lazily away from Carlisle, seemingly bored, and over each person. Her eyes landed on Bella first, Evie noted, and her lips twitched slightly, as if in amusement, then continued on to the rest of the group. A flash of fear had Evie glancing down just before she felt the red eyed vampires piercing gaze on herself. The uncomfortable feeling lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough for Carlisle to realize this and carefully adjust his stance slightly to stand directly in front of Evie.

"Yes, perhaps," Laurent replied, sounding slightly curious. "I must offer my apologies, as we did not realize that this was your territory. What is your range, if I may ask?" Evie could see Carlisle tense slightly.

"We hunt mainly in the Pacific North West, but we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent?" Laurent asked, his voice filled with curiosity and shock.

"Yes, permanent. I must ask that you refrain from hunting in this area. Due to our permanent residence here, we must keep a low profile." Laurent nodded, though his other two companions looked slightly less understanding.

"Of course, we just ate outside of Seattle anyway." At Laurent's words, James threw him an incredulous look. Laurent didn't seem to notice, or care, as he spoke once more. "If I may ask, how do you manage to maintain a permanent residence? It seems so," he paused, tilting his head slightly, "humane."

The way Carlisle tensed up, not in a threatening manner, but in as if he was uncomfortable had Evie tensing up as well. She felt a wave a calm spread over the group, immediately knowing it was Jasper. Evie, though she hadn't really known Carlisle for long, felt as if she completely understood his reaction. Naturally, Carlisle wanted to help everyone. At the same time, however, he didn't want to put his family, let alone the two very human girls with them, in danger. "If you'd like, you are more than welcome to come back to our home with us and discuss our lifestyle." Laurent seemed to be the only one of the three nomads to be pleased at Carlisle's invitation. James and Victoria merely shared a glance, one that Evie didn't particularly understand as she wasn't an empath nor could she read minds.

"That would be most appreciated. It has been quite a while since any of us have been able to freshen up." Carlisle plastered on a, mostly, fake smile, and turned to the side slightly to address Edward.

"Why don't you, Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Evelyn go fetch the jeep and meet us back at the house. The rest of us will escort our guests." Carlisle's tone held no room for questioning, and Edward, Evie assumed, was reading his mind to see if that was what he really wanted. With a curt nod from Edward, the three vampires to remain in Bella and Evie's presence silently formed a wall behind the two girls. They hadn't made it two steps before a gust of wind blew throughout the clearing, finally giving the three nomads the scent of the two girls. Everything seemed to happen in a split second as all of the Cullen's leapt in front of the two girls, Edward and Carlisle taking the front, blocking Evie and Bella from sight. The wild, hungry look in the three nomad's eyes seemed to take on an evil glint. Evie reached for Bella's hand, terrified for herself and her sister.

"What's this?" Laurent asked, his voice almost a growl. "You brought a snack?"

The answering snarl from the entire Cullen family was enough to make Evie's teeth rattle. While she was terrified of the three nomad's, she was also a little scared of her new family. She knew that they would never hurt her or Bella, but seeing them acting as the "monsters" they called themselves for the first time was definitely a new experience that she wasn't sure she liked. "They're with us." It was Carlisle that spoke. Evie knew this because she heard the words come from his direction. Had she not been paying attention, however, she wouldn't have been able to recognize his voice. Carlisle's normal voice was naturally deep, but had a smooth, almost caressing quality to it. The way he sounded right now, while his voice was still deep, he sounded _pissed_. Instead of the soothing quality, his voice was rough, gravely, and dangerous. At any other moment in time Evie might have said that his voice was sexy both ways, but she understood that right now might not have been the best time to point this out.

With Carlisle's words, it seemed as if the three nomad's almost froze with shock. "But they're human?!" Laurent asked, sounding positively confused. Evie couldn't see much from the position she was in, Carlisle and Edward blocked almost everything from view, but she could see the red haired woman, Victoria. Her gaze never left Evie's form, seemingly calculating something, but what, Evie didn't know.

"And they are with us." Once again, it was Carlisle that spoke, and even Evie and Bella could hear the threat behind his words. Laurent slowly stood up straight, his hands in front of him in an 'I surrender' kind of motion, the other two reluctantly followed his lead. None of the Cullen's stood from their crouching position, still maintaining a line of defense between the nomads and the two human girls.

Laurent's eyes seemed to take in the defensive stance that the seven vampires in front of them were still in, curiosity now the only emotion burning in his blood red irises. "It seems we have much to learn about each other. You have my word that the girls will not be harmed." With that, the three nomads backed away slightly, before turning and running back the way they came. Within seconds, Evie and Bella were picked up by Carlisle and Edward respectively, and ran back to the jeep. Evie could hear the group talking around them, but her focus remained solely on the blond vampire holding her tightly to his chest. Even now, with the three nomads gone, he still remained slouched slightly over Evie, as if to shield her from any prying eyes. With a gentle hand, Evie slowly ran her fingers along his jaw, watching as he tensed slightly before relaxing under her touch. His eyes never met hers, but she could tell that he was still watching her, making sure she was alright and taking in every detail. When they reached the jeep, she felt his hold tighten slightly, in anticipation of letting her go, before she was placed securely in the back seat and strapped in before she could even blink.

Evie saw Bella being strapped in next to her, Emmett climbing in beside her and holding her hands still to keep her from undoing the straps. Alice and Edward went to the front, preparing to drive off, but they kept their eyes away from Carlisle and Evie, giving the semblance of privacy. "You'll be safe with them, Evelyn. We will be together soon, love, I promise you." She wanted to question what it was that he had to do, or even why it sounded as if he was sending her away for a while, but before she could, his lips were on hers in a quick, but desperate kiss. In the next second, he was gone, as was Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edward was quick to take off down the bumpy path, his eyes continuously searching the forest around them.

"Where are you taking us?" Bella questioned. Evie recognized the road they turned off onto, but she knew they were heading in the opposite direction of their father's house. She too turned to look at Edward questioningly, but the slight tug at her heart kept her from voicing any thoughts. Being without Carlisle for any amount of time seemed to be unbearable, but when she didn't know when the next time they would see each other, it physically hurt her. Edward gave Evie a sympathetic glance through the rearview mirror, but otherwise he showed no sign of having heard Bella. "Edward, where are you taking us?" Bella asked again, a slightly hysterical note to her voice.

"We have to get you two safe. James is a hunter, it's what he does and he's good at it. He started the hunt as soon as we protected you, and he won't stop until he wins."

"But what about Charlie? We can't just leave him, they might go after him!" Bella renewed her fight to get out of the seatbelt, but Evie could tell that Emmett wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

"Rosalie and Esme will stay behind and protect him, Bella. He'll be fine, I promise you."

"But you can't know that, Edward. Take us back home-" Bella tried to reason with him, but even Evie could see the amount of tension in the copper haired vampire.

"No, Bella. I will not give _him_ the opportunity to kill you or Evie, understand?" He said it all through clenched teeth, spitting slightly when he mentioned James, causing Evie to flinch.

"Edward, I think she's right-" Evie tried, but she too was interrupted.

"No!" Evie turned her full glare on the pissed off vampire.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will listen to what I am trying to say or I will personally make you existence a nightmare for the rest of my mortal life, do you understand me?" He merely raised an eyebrow in defiance, so Evie smirked slightly before picturing Bella kissing Mike Newton, then imagining Mike starting to remove Bella's shirt. It wasn't something that Evie liked to imagine, quite the opposite actually, but when she saw Edward flinch, she knew it was worth it. "Now, here's the plan. You turn around and take Bella and I home. Bella and I go inside, make a scene in case James is watching, and tell Charlie we're going back to Phoenix. We will pack a bag, get in the truck, and go back to your house where you can then whisk us away to whatever location you want and that way we know Charlie will be safe." Evie watched as Edward frowned slightly, watching exactly what Evie was planning through her thoughts, and sighing. Emmett and Alice both smiled slightly at the raven haired girl, making Evie smile slightly in return.

"That's actually a good idea," Emmett said, surprise coloring his tone.

"Don't sound so surprised, Em." For a brief moment, the tension in the jeep seemed to disappear, making Evie realize that no matter what happened, they would be okay, but in the next second, the tension was back.

"You'll have ten minutes, do you understand. Alice, when we get there, you take the jeep back to the house, we'll be behind you in the truck. Warn the others when you get there, we will figure out the rest once their safe inside the house." Evie and Bella shared a small smile before turning back to their own thoughts. Now all they had to do was convince Charlie that they needed to go back to Phoenix right at that moment, but Evie already had a plan. With a quick text to one of her only friends down in Phoenix, she finally allowed herself to relax. The pull in her chest lightened slightly as they made their way back towards town, toward Carlisle. Everything would be just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so this chapter is two days late. I'm sorry about the delay but I got a mild case of writers block that has now passed. I know that this chapter will be slightly confusing to everyone, as I'm not revealing two major aspects of this story for the next few chapters, and will seem a little vague, but bear with me and I promise it will become clear soon. Please tell me what you think in a review, it means so much to me to get a review from you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a big thank you to SarahMichelleGellarfan1 for all of your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and the story behind her.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Plan

When Edward passed the city limit sign, Evie turned to her younger sister. "Bell's, I'm going to need you to trust me, alright. I know you think the best way to keep Charlie safe is to leave by telling him we don't like it here, but that will only serve to hurt him and I won't let that happen, especially if anything goes wrong and this is the last time we ever see him." For a moment it seemed as if Bella was going to argue, but she nodded her head anyway. "Do you remember Ezra, my best friend in Phoenix? He's already said he'll be our alibi for Charlie. I'll tell dad that Ezra is going through a hard time and needs me. Dad knows how much he means to me, so he shouldn't have too much of a problem with it." Bella nodded again, her face slightly pale from the events of the night, and turned back to Edward. It was brief, but for that mere moment, Evie was actually jealous of Bella. Not because she was in a relationship with Edward, but because she was with him at that particular moment, not miles away from her other half not knowing if he was alright or not. She knew it was stupid of her to feel like that so she quickly stamped down the jealousy, but Edward glanced in the rearview mirror and gave the dark haired girl a tight smile.

"It'll be alright, Evie. Carlisle is perfectly fine and you'll see him soon. Alice had a vision as soon as you thought of your plan and it will work, so don't be scared. This will all work out, I promise you." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Edward pulled up to their house. "You'll both have ten minutes, understood? Pack a bag quickly and go straight to the truck." Both girls nodded, sharing a quick look before exiting the car and making their way quickly up the three steps and to the house. Evie heard the jeep pull away from the house and knew that Alice was driving it back as planned. Bella pushed the door open and leapt inside, her eyes quickly scanning the trees near the house for any signs of the nomad. Evie gently moved her sister back slightly and closed the door, not daring to look up at the dark forest.

"Evie, Bell's? That you?" Charlie rounded the corner of the living room into the hallway and smiled at the two girls. Evie sighed before stepping closer to their father and doing her best to make her eyes water.

"Dad, do you remember Ezra?" Charlie nodded, his face immediately dropping into a frown when he saw Evie's expression. "He called me a little while ago. He's going through a really hard time at the college he's going to and I want to go visit him for a few days, to make sure he's okay. I know that we have school tomorrow, but I can email my teachers and ask them to save our assignments for when we get back." Charlie's eyes were wide, his mouth open in preparation to argue his point, but Evie started again before he could. "Daddy, he needs me. He was there for me when I needed him, now it's my turn." If it had been any other time, maybe even a completely different conversation, Evie would have found it amusing how his face immediately went from angry to understanding, his eyes quickly looking over to Bella before going back to his oldest daughter. Evie could feel Bella's eyes on her in curiosity, but she didn't pay her sister any attention.

After a few seconds Charlie nodded, then he pulled Evie into a hug. "Alright, but promise me you'll be careful and keep me updated. If you get tired, pull over and use the emergency credit cards I gave you. Keep an eye out for each other, alright?" When both girls nodded, he pulled away and let them race to their rooms to pack. Evie bounded down the stairs almost screaming when she saw Emmett standing in her room with a bag already packed, but still open. He spared the blue eyed girl a small grin and gestured to the bag.

"What else do you need?" Evie looked through the bag, spotting about a week's worth of clothing, deodorant, perfume, her make up bag, hair brush, and tooth brush. She went over to her desk and picked up her newest journal, a gift from Jasper after the accident, and set it carefully in the bag. She then went into her closet and pulled down a small box from the top shelf. It was only the size of a shoe box, but it held everything Evie needed to make sure she would always be alright. She pulled out two manila envelopes and a thick roll of cash. Placing the box back on the shelf, Evie carefully hid the cash in the sweater Carlisle had given her, making sure Emmett wouldn't be able to see it. Moving back into her bedroom, she noticed Emmett giving her an odd look, but she didn't bother to explain to him what she was doing. Instead, she placed the two envelopes in the duffle bag and zipped it up. "Go straight to the truck. Edward and I will run behind you, just in case, so don't worry. We'll see you back at the house." Evie nodded, offering the large vampire a tight smile.

"Em?" The vampire in question had turned to jump out her window, but he stopped, giving the smaller, blue eyed girl a questioning glance. "Thanks, for everything." Before she could even blink, Evie felt herself being picked up and spun around quickly in a tight hug.

"You're family, Evie. I'd do anything for you." With one last look, Emmett took off out of the window. With a sigh, Evie picked up her bag. Doing her best to only think of Carlisle instead of the vampire currently wanting to kill her and her sister, Evie ran up the stairs and into the living room. Bella stood next to Charlie, a sad sort of smile on her face as she said goodbye. Joining them, Evie suppressed the tears that threatened to fall before hugging her father fiercely.

"There should be enough left overs in the fridge to last you a few days, dad. We'll be home soon, okay?" Charlie nodded, hugging his oldest daughter back before releasing her.

"Don't worry about me, Evelyn, just make sure you drive safe. Tell Ezra that I said hi and give him a hug for me." Evie smiled at her father, picked up her bag, and led Bella out to the truck. They both threw their bags into the bed of the truck before climbing into the cab. Waving goodbye to their father, they pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Everything was silent for a moment, but Bella soon broke the silence.

"What happened with Ezra?" Ezra Giles was a twenty-three year old law student who lived in Phoenix, Arizona. He had moved into the house down the street from the two Swan's soon after Evie had turned fourteen. As a hormonal teenager, the hot, older neighbor had immediately become the focus of her teenage mind. Ezra had been kind about it, he hung out with the younger girl often, and soon her crush had been forgotten. The two, despite the difference in age, were fast friends, and eventually Ezra confided in the blue eyed girl as to the real reason he had moved to Phoenix. Despite the less than ideal circumstances surrounding his move, Evie kept her judgements to herself and swore to keep his secret. Because Evie was now the only 'outsider' who knew his secret, their bond grew in intensity. If there was only one person in the world that Evie could rely on, it would be Ezra.

"Ezra helped me through the end of my sophomore year." There was a span of six months that Evie vehemently refused to speak or think about. As time went on, it got a little easier to mention, but it still pained her deeply to acknowledge it. Ezra was the one person Evie felt she could rely on to help her through that rough patch in her life, as she knew he would understand her feelings on the matter. The other survivors had either gone mentally insane, or they simply refused to acknowledge the fact that the _incident_ actually happened. For the first few days, Evie was among those who didn't acknowledge it, then Ezra forced his way into her room and demanded she face the problem head on. For the next six months, Evie found herself on a teetering edge where she would be fine one day and a complete mess the next. While Renee knew, factually, what had happened on that fateful day, she had no idea the full extent of the torment Evie was faced with. Bella, who knew roughly what had happened, also was left in the dark with certain aspects, and though she was curious, she had seen enough of what Evie went through after the fact to know to not ask questions.

"Oh," was all Bella said. Neither girl spoke for the rest of the ride to the Cullen's house, not really knowing what to say. When they finally stopped in front of the house, Evie was only able to shut the truck off before Carlisle was opening the door and pulling her gently out of the truck. Jasper and Emmett were on the porch, keeping watch over the forest around them. Edward, Evie presumed, was doing roughly the same thing Carlisle was to Bella. No one spoke until they were safely in the house. Esme moved to the far wall, punching a few buttons on a panel hidden behind a painting, causing what looked to be a metal shutter to close over the windows that overlooked the forest.

"Laurent was here before you all arrived. He spoke about James and Victoria's powers. I'm sure you know about James' power, but I don't think you know about Victoria's." Carlisle sighed, his eyes running over the group before him while his hands rubbed circle's into Evie's back. "She can sense how powerful other people are, not just vampires. Laurent mentioned that she was more curious about Evelyn and Bella because of how powerful they are." For a moment no one spoke, then Edward, who was standing protectively in front of Bella, laughed lowly.

"That's not going to happen, Carlisle," Edward growled out.

"What's not going to happen? Not all of us can read minds, you know," Emmett said. Once more, Carlisle sighed.

"Victoria proposed that they acquire both girls, kill Bella and change Evelyn." Everyone began to argue all at once, though Evie and Bella remained quiet. "Enough!" Carlisle yelled. Evie was astounded, as she had never heard him raise his voice before. "I agree with Edward, this will not happen. As much as I'd rather this not come to a fight, it may have to. For now, we will follow Jasper's plan, as it seems to be the best. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and I will try to trick the two nomads into following our trail while Alice and Jasper take both girls and hide. Esme and Rosalie will stay here and protect Charlie, just in case. As soon as we can, we will all reunite and hide until the time to either fight, or move on comes." The six other vampires nodded and began to make preparations. Esme ran Bella upstairs to switch clothes, and Rosalie did the same to Evie. Once they were both dressed, Rose ran Evie back down the stairs and into Carlisle's arms. "Are you alright, Evelyn?" Evie nodded, unable to find her voice. His dark brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"I guess this means I don't get to keep your sweater, huh?" Evie glanced to Rosalie who was now wearing Carlisle's sweater, before looking back up to his face. His mouth curved slowly into a smile, making Evie smile back. Instead of answering her question, Carlisle gently grabbed Evie's right hand and slipped his right, which had the Cullen crest on it, onto her middle finger. The ring itself was a little too big, though it was beautiful and intricate. Evie smiled widely at Carlisle, getting a low chuckle in return, and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'll get you one of your own, that actually fits you, eventually, but for now you can wear mine." For the next few minutes, each couple conversed quietly, getting their last few moments of quality time together. It made Evie sad, knowing that Carlisle would be gone for who knows how long, and maybe even in danger if the two nomads tried to fight them. Evie could only hope that everything would turn out for the best and that she would be reunited with Carlisle soon.

 **So, what did you think? I know that it is confusing, as I mentioned in the beginning, but it will all be clear soon, I promise. Please review with what you think!**


	19. Update: Please Read

Hello my dearest readers! Good news, I'M NOT DEAD! Unfortunately, this is not an update, so I am sorry about the false alarm. However, for those of you still reading, please get ready for the update that will be coming very shortly. A few things are going to change, however, and that is why I am posting this on all my stories. I will be continuing all these stories, however, it won't be on this site. This past year that I've been gone has been rough. I can't even begin to describe how my life has changed, but I feel like I should try so that you might be able to understand why I've neglected my stories.

Most of you don't know me, so you probably don't know my personal life story, but here it is. I was going to the local community college to earn my degree, but because I don't qualify for financial aid, due to my parent's income levels, I only received enough money through grants and scholarships to cover about half of the cost. I tried to pay the rest out of pocket, but it didn't work so I was kicked out of school. Because I was kicked out of school, my parents kicked me out of their house. I was homeless with only a part time job to help me get by. I stayed with my grandparents three days a week and stayed at a few friends' houses the other nights. I got two jobs and tried my best to keep moving on with my life, but it didn't work out so well. I had to sell my car and most of my belongings, including my laptop, to keep myself afloat, but that ran out fast. I've been hopping from job to job hoping to make enough money that I can put a security deposit down on an apartment, but it was taking too long. So me, being the foolish and stupid person I am, took out a loan.

It wasn't much, only $400 worth, but the 326% interest rate and the absurd monthly payments were too much. So I took out another loan, then another, then another, and now here I am, still homeless and working two jobs to only bring home roughly $50 at the end of the month. I made bad decisions, really bad decisions, and now I'm paying for them, but I don't know what else to do. I don't have a college degree, nor do I have the training to get me anywhere good, and I'm so close to giving up that I don't even cry anymore. It doesn't really affect me that bad at this point, which is probably worse than it torturing me in the beginning. Because of all of this, and the fact that I sold my laptop, I lost any sort of interest in writing. I didn't see the point. I still don't, but I'm hoping that by forcing myself to put words on paper that I can eventually gain back the love for writing I had. So I began writing my own original stories. I have two that I'm writing right now, both of which aren't fanfiction so I can't post them on this site, but I do have them on Wattpad. Because both of these stories can't be on this website, I don't see the reason why I need to keep writing my other stories on here, so I am going to be moving all of them to Wattpad. I will keep them here, but I won't be updating them on this site anymore. If you want to keep reading my stories, you'll need to follow me on Wattpad under the username CJackson1701. It might take me a few days to get everything moved over, but don't worry, they'll all be up soon enough. I am also going to be doing some major editing to most of my stories. I like the plot to them all, but I realize now the amount of continuity and grammar mistakes in a few of them are ridiculous.

I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I honestly hope you all can understand why it has taken so long. I'm still struggling and I still don't really have anywhere to go, but I know that I can make it through this somehow, I just need to keep pushing through. I hope you all can forgive me! And just know that those of you who actually took the time to read this and are willing to support me through this are the most amazing people ever. It's because of you guys that I am pushing through and I hope you can see that.

~CJ


End file.
